The Suki Saga
by Sword Legion
Summary: A Dream. A populace. Surrounded by political nightmares, and a mysterious clutic side to the otherwise happy island of Valatise, Suki wonders what she must do. Fleeing from the very people who brought her up? Or staying with them and overlooking past transgressions. A Dark story with Anime like content. OCs a plenty and a few Canon characters, also takes place in the world of Sol.
1. Dreamily Opening

**Before I begin, this story was written in a way that was meant to include pictures, respectively, though not often. However, because of the nature by which allows us to post links, I am afraid I cannot link them here. Even so, a picture to each character I wish to link an illustration too may be found on my profile. Please check it out at least regarding the 3 main characters introduced in this opening chapter. It will help you envision them much better than normal words can. Thank you.**

* * *

_Bleak obscenity._

_White space._

_An echo from beyond the void._

_Can you hear his moans?_

_Can you hear his sorrows?_

_She can. . ._

_. . ._

_It's only a matter of time._

_A world around her._

_The surface of a white planet, that has no ground, but is found somewhere beyond the Universe in space._

_The crashing sounds echoing from beyond her._

_What does it mean?_

_You can know._

_If you look into the darkest corners of your heart._

_The secrets can be revealed._

_You might just even find out who you really are._

_Ahh, such fails._

_It's only imminent I suppose._

_Aren't all endings dry like this?_

_Doomed before they begun._

_It's such a mystery._

_How. . ._

_Good can triumph over evil._

_It takes a lot more work._

_But ah. . . ._

_Someday you will understand. . . ._

_. . . ._

_That it never lasts. . . ._

* * *

The rays of the warm sun stroked Suki's face as the cool morning air brushed over her bedroom floor. She smiled as the sun's golden light danced with the sun dust, floating in the air around her. A quite and serene morning, such was the beginning of the tale of a favorite little girl.

Such innocence. . .

She snuggled her pillow just a little bit more before a bird hoped through the window to greet his sleeping friend. He took only a quick, uplifting glance from the bedroom floor before hopping onto her bed, and looking into her face. No movement could be detected outside of small breathing and an occasional deep exhale. The little birdie, also known as a flicky, only continued to stare at her before finally breaking the silence with a soft chirping sound. No response. Another flicky who had just landed in the window added a small whistle, thus joining in the attempt to wake her up. These efforts did not go unrewarded, for behold, a small victory was granted, as in response, Suki turned over, but only to reveal that she was asleep on the other side as well. Stirring in the motions. A slight smile spread across her face as if she knew and was playing some sort of game with them. Either that or she was consumed in some sweet dream. Who knew what was going on inside her mind.

Suki slept peacefully, stirring only a little bit more. It appeared that the bird's efforts had done nothing other than make her dreams more sweat- or more active. How thoughtful.

The blue bird sighed. It was no use. Turning around he saw his other friend being accompanied by his mate. She snuggled him in the neck much to his enjoyment before the first bird flew out the window. Chirping, he tried to snap the other too out of it and get along with the day's journeys. Finally, they snapped out of it and went their way into the skys. Leaving the sweet little hedgehog behind, whose name was Suki. . .

The hedgehog stirred.

Her eyes peeled open.

"Huh?" She asked under her breath.

Her eyes came into focus and the blur began to disappear. She stared down the electronic clock in front of her:

6:00

"*gasp*"

She had wanted to wake up early and make some pancakes for Omycid, and had even requested her bird friends to wake her up before 6:15 so that she could do it in time.

Suki flew out of bed! She got dressed as fast as possible and rushed downstairs. She wasn't allowed to set the alarm on her clock, since that might disturb papi; the reason she had relied on her airborn allies, though cautioning them not to wake her by force if her body needed the sleep. After all, she couldn't afford to be tired on a day as important as this.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Suki walked around the corner into the kitchen. There was her "Auntie" Or "Nana" who had taken care of her since she was a little girl. She had taught her to how to cook, clean, and be a lady. Something that uncle Omycid couldn't do. She saw that the flour, mixing bowl, and other essentials had already been laid out amongst the table, ready to be used in any fashion one might please. Suki's eyes met Nana's whose were bright and open in spite of her older age. She was wearing an apron and setting a large bowl on the counter. Looking at Suki with her frailing blue eyes, a kind of happiness was portrayed. She was thankful that Suki had come down in assistance that morning, a sign showing that she truly did care. Even to this day. Suki rushed in and moved the footstool in place so that she would be able to reach the bag of flour. Being shorter than others was a hindrance if you lived in the same house as humans, but Omycid had gotten her a special low counter to work on when she needed. It wasn't long before the flour was mixed with everything else and the yellow, golden pancakes arisen from their plain. Eager to please the mouth of the father whom would soon be down for his meal.

After the first two batches had been completed, uncle Omycid finally arrived. He was straightening out the collar on his suit, which detonated him as an elite _Viasor_ in the Latise. He sat down at the table and immediately pulled the jar of jam over to his plate. Smiling in slight gratitude of Suki's kindness to help his wife in this morning's early duties.

"An excellent meal Suki" He complemented the once again. Such words were common as Suki had honed her skills, but it nothing be undelighted in.

"Thank you Omycid! But I only did part- It was Nana who was up before me and got all the stuff out!"

"Of course." Nana smiled.

"Well, either way" Omycid coughed. "You are a distinguished cook." He finished. Bringing a napkin up to his lip and patting it in gentlemanly fashion, wiping his small grey mustache.

Omycid was an older may with hairs of the color grey. He had a mustach that was not too thick, and he paid utmost attention to his actions in public and around others. Even so, Suki knew he like to relax and be himself when he came home at night. Getting into his robe and often smoking a pipe, but nothing too precarious.

She enjoyed spending time around him.

Nana's hair was a bright, brown- red color. Of which would come an inch or two down below her shoulders. The room that they had eaten in was a simple dining room with a living room not far behind. Filled with wooden cabinets and a glass door leading to a porch, which Suki had spent more than one night out stargazing in. The floor was black and white checkered, and a chandelier donned itself from the ceiling, ever so charmingly in Suki's eyes since she was little.

It was so nice to be here, and her parents cared about her so much. It was wonderful. And Suki never forgot it. Ever.

"This jam is more evidence of such handy work. You should have seen your mother when she first started." Omycid continued. Alluding to another story about him and Nana during younger days.

"It was all burned." Mama input.

"Trying to get it to cook faster by turning it up to 800 degrees, to get done before the wedding wasn't a great idea either." Omycid made a slight chuckle.

"I suppose." Nana smiled pessimistically.

*ding dong* the doorbell rang, announcing the accompaniment of a visitor once again. Suki was already certain of whom it would be.

"Oh, I'll bet it's Chryssy!" The happy girl exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Omycid asked with a mouthful. Not speaking though, as that would be impolite- especially for a Viasor.

Suki jumped out of her seat and ran- _walked_ over to the door- she couldn't run in the house if Nana was watching. But Omycid wouldn't mind- _if she didn't run to much_. . . . As Suki opened the door, her eyes were filled with enthusiasm, for in front of her stood her lifetime and bestest friend, otherwise known, as Chryssy the Ocelot.

"Hi Suki!" The more bubbly girl exclaimed once the door was opened. She was in her day clothes and a purse hung across her shoulder. "Thought I'd come over a bit early so I could see your stuff!"

At this moment, the difference between the two characters might be seen the greatest, in both appearance, and personality. Suki was a white hedgehog of female gender. Her eyes were white and her quills came down lower than Amy's. A mark of a girl who endowed her hair. The smile on her mouth was joyful, and her face was simple with eyelashes. Although she would typically be seen wearing a black uniform on the job, Suki donned a black coat over a white morning's dress. Not quite pajama's mind you- as Nana would be quite upset having Suki open the door dressed in _that_.

Looking back out the door into Chryssy. Suki saw the makings of a wonderful Ocelot warrior, or mechanic. Whatever she assumed herself to be. Chryssy was an Ocelot, who often walked around town in her periwinkle outfit. A shoulderless dress with a waist belt, and a purse often hanging at her side. Chryssy was more optimistic than Suki, and bubbly. She often reacted to things to where as Suki was more calm. But both loved eachother like sisters and never parted without a hug. It was a family like relationship.

Suki immediately got into the conversation.

"Oh, you mean my drawings? Sure!" The white mobian exclaimed.

Suki opened the front doors even more and turned the other way. Leading her friend up the stairs and into her room.

"This is a character I drew for _Vercoa_." Suki said proudly, displaying the picture with arms stretched out in front of her and eyes closed, then handing it to Chryssy.

"I like that series!" Chryssy said. "The episode with the refueling station was really funny!"

"Yeah! How Bark tried to get just a few fries and they kept messing up the order. I like the expression on his face after he found out that he had ordered sweet potatoes by mistake!"

"Yeah." Chryssy agreed.

"Or Acove, when He tried to escape the ship so that he could quit being a soldier and maybe sell pizzas at the cafeteria."

"It was funny when he got caught. Maybe he should voice his thoughts out loud before escaping?" Chryssy laughed.

. . .

"Hey Chryssy. . . I. . . need to. . . ask you something. . . " Suki stopped speaking as she looked at the ceiling. Spinning a small neckalase on her finger that the natives of this island had made using clam shells and oysters. Various materials.

. . .

"How do you. . . feel about Michad as of late. . . ?" She finished. The question posed in front of her like a handshake from someone she didn't want to touch.

"Uhhh. . . " Chryssy was taken aback. That was a curious question, but not one they hadn't visited before."I dunno. . . sometimes. . ." Chryssy started to tell the truth but quickly put it away. ". . . . Nah, not really." She finished. "Once I got better at computer mechanics, and I started fixing the Gizoid glitches and helping program the AI routes for the other robots then I got some more respect. I'm sure Michad is just. . . "

"-Thaaaaats all I need to know!" Suki suddenly caught the keys she was spinning and changed the subject. _So Chryssy isn't feeling any different about Michad. Okay. Maybe I am the only one who has any suspicions, but either way._

_Dream or no dream. Something is up with Michad. Even if others will deny it. And I want to know what._

Suki decided that she'd watch herself and take care.

Having placed the rest of her clothes into the suitecase. She dragged the zipper along the edge, sealing her fate.

It was time to go.

Suki walked out into the brisk morning sunshine. The city was bustling with all kinds of activities, both humans and mobians. This was the Sol dimension after all, and the city that Suki was a guard of consumed half the small island. Suki knew about a small chain of islands that were actually probably part of a long peninsula at one point in time that she could hop across to a larger nearby island. It had a jungle and some nearby ruins. But nothing too special. The city took after something like Spagonia from Sonic Unleashed, but it was centered around a high tech castle of sorts, themed on the color black, dark grey, and white. She used to guard there every day for 5 days a week as part of her training. Now she was fully equipped and made into a soldier- which meant she didn't have to sleep at the base/castle anymore. She could return home, as it was only 10 minutes away and she didn't have to be up as late. But trips away from home still left her heart sick.

Suki tried to put a smile on her face as she walked through the town. She and Chryssy were both in their everyday clothes waltzing about. Taking in the soft, warm, and contrastingly cool air, refreshing them with every breeze. It was wonderful. Soon, Suki's worries slipped away. . . for a moment, as her and Chryssy stroke up another conversation.

"So, what do you think of lipstick?" Suki asked.

"Yuck! That can stick with humans! It doesn't do me any good!"

"I agree." Chryssy nodded her head a little. "I don't understand what people see in that stuff."

"So, do you think that they'll find it in time?"

"I don't know. . . Michad has been looking for it for a long time. I have no idea."

"Maybe he has it all planned out and will find the last piece right on the ceremonies eve!"

"I doubt it, it's coming up soon and we still need three pieces"

"But with you we've been finding them faster than eve!"

"I know!" Suki laughed "But still, those things aren't easy to find, they take a lot of work just to get a hold of them."

"Huh?" Chryssy started walking backwards with Suki and began to take in her surroundings.

"Chyrssy, I think we're being followed." Suki whispered after a few moments.

__Error_ Processed Narabot as Suki and Chryssy became more aware of his spying presence. It wasn't easy to gather data ever since they got better awareness training, or at least Suki did. He couldn't be near as lax anymore, and listening on these two was a pain, particularly because of how they went on and on and on about pointless information. . . It was greatly indifferent to his programming. Motionlessness helped as he eavesdropped from the nearby tree, but Suki and Chryssy began to walk backwards out of his range. His audio pickup was having a hard time focusing in on the two with all the back chatter. Great. There they go. Another lost opportunity. But another one would come. Eventually. . .

"What was that? Chryssy asked after her and Suki had walked a ways. Looking back frantically with Suki.

"I don't know. But I think it was Narabot. I've noticed he always shows up whenever I need him and stuffs." Suki started.

"Really?" Chryssy asked.

"Oh yeah." Suki explained. "One time I was pushed into an alley, but some guys who I think were stalking me. They wanted my money I guess, then Narabot showed up and saved me- well sorta, just cause I was in my everyday clothes didn't mean that I wasn't unequipped!"

"Wow you were lucky!"

"Nah, I could have handled it. But now I want to know what Narabot was doing there. Was he just running some errand around of something for Michad?"

"I dunno. . " Chryssy responded as they both walked up the steps alongside the stone statue that marked the front of the base and training academy. Narabot jumped down behind them and joined their little conversation.

"Hello Suki, Chryssy." Narabot greeted. Not in any upbeat fashion.

"Narabot!" Chryssy stated in surprise!

Narabot was a special military robot produced my Michad, the leader of the Latise to help with dream crown piece hunting and advanced robotic development. He had two modules in his series, the first ultimately being put away because it was too glitchy and the intelligence program had to be remade from scratch. Advanced robots were nothing new in the Sol dimension. In fact, many islands with a governable populace had chosen them over flesh and blood soldiers for their easy production. Narabot however was built based up the secrets of the gizoids, minus their metamorphic ability. A new generation identitiy. Narabot had some pride in himself, that was easy to sense, however, things like pride he seemed unable to understand. In fact, if a human emotion wasn't of some use to his main program. He often didn't have knowledge of it, making it difficult to relate to him along with other things. He could occasionally grasp metaphors, and figures of speech, something Michad ultimately programmed in just because of how often his own military had used them. Not because he liked them or anything.

"My codename is Aranoid." Narabot stated in his usual pessimistic tone.

"Yeah, but Narabot sounds more friendly." Suki said with a smile.

"So be it, but 'friendly' does not make menacing."

"So." Suki began as she walked up the steps. "Have you been. . . stalking me?"

_ _?_

"What?" Narabot asked in surprise.

"Cause somebody has been watching us. . . and You always seem to be close by at just the right times. . . "

_ _Organics are confusing_

"Directive." Narabot stated. " What is function, 'Stalk?' No program exists for 'Stalking' therefore, I cannot execute it."

"Uh huuuhh. . . " Suki teased. She stopped outside and turned to face Narabot.

"Stalk, is what you do when you like someone, but you're too shy to ask em out!" Chryssy jolted in. "But a robot like you wouldn't like Suki now would you. . . " She finished almost giggling over it, but she didn't want Narabot to catch on that they were not serious. Or else he would cease talking to them because joking would be viewed as a "waste of time" to him.

. . . .

"What is command, 'like'?" Narabot asked in mechanical fashion. Sometimes he would do this when Suki and Chryssy would tease him. Suki remembered when Michad proudly displayed Narabot to a local reporter as an advanced reconnaissance and destructive robot as part of an interview. Narabot asked a load of questions about very simple words that apparently Michad never had the time to program in- or he didn't care.

"Like. . is when. . . ummmm." Suki stopped for a moment and looked down at the ground. "Michad never programmed the word like into you?" She asked in surprise for a moment before realizing that to _like_ something wasn't really necessary- at least from Michad's perspective.

"I know what _like_ means, as in, apples are _like_ pears." Narabot stated. "But the way you have used the word does not match it's current function in my dictionary." Narabot explained.

"Oh!" Suki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know, Narabot, what about when you complete a mission? How do you feel?" She asked excitedly.

"Terrible." Narabot stated.

"Terrible?!" Suki exclaimed. How did that work?!

"My circuits need repaired, as does my armor. Often times, I need a new infared coat after coming from the Ifrit dimension. . . Do people stalk people who make them feel terrible?"

"Uh no, quite the opposite actually . . . "

"Perhaps stalk means to harm."

"No actually . . ."

"But I would not harm you. Ergo. You are confusing me."

. . . .

"Umm. . . . How do I. . . " Suki began to try to think of a way to explain it to her "big brother." Not that Narabot would care for that title, but It was kindof official at this point. As much as it was that Chryssy was her little sister. Narabot started walking forward again, as did Suki and Chryssy to keep up with him. They entered the building and continued down the hall. The conversation continued as they moved.

"Perhaps stalk means like to hunt." Narabot finally grasped having searched his dictionary for possible substitutes and similar words that may come at least close to what Suki was talking about.

"Yes!" Suki exclaimed.

"But I do not even need to eat you." Narabot concluded as he walked ahead of them. Leaving them behind, frozen in the hallway over his last statement.

"But-" Suki started to complain. _Whaaaaatt?_

"HELLO SUKI. HELLO CHRYSSY. HELLO AURANOID. WELCOME TO BACK TO BASE." ID said as his interface came down in front of the three. ID, the base intelligence robot was nothing more than a screen with two hands who hung down from the ceiling. He was in charge of equipping groups and special soldiers with the information that they needed as well as base superiors, supplying them with whatever info they might need. He was also, a general joy to have around too actually, always making Suki feel a little bit better, even on off days.

"Hi ID!" Suki smiled and greeted back."

"Yeah, Hi!" Chryssy chimed in.

"THANK YOU. TODAY YOU ARE GOING INTO THE IFRIT DIMENSION. I WISH YOU LUCK ON YOUR WAY TO THE EXTRACTION POINT."

"Thanks ID." Suki said as she smiled again. "Right Narabot. . .?"

Narabot waited a few seconds before responding.

"Ah yes. The Ifrit dimension. I like going there. Thank you ID."

"NO PROBLEM." ID stated as the words appeared in all caps on his interface. "I MUST GO NOW" it informed. "GOOD-BYE" The robot left, a signal of a hand waving appeared on his interface.

"Bye ID." Suki and Chryssy said at the same time.

"Hmm. . . Suki thought to herself as Narabot walked off in another direction. Suki began to think about her earlier conversation with Narabot and his last words before walking off. . . subconsciously putting it all together now. . .

_Like the Ifritt dimension. . ._

. . . .

. . .

. . .

"NARABOOOOOOOTTTTT!"

"I'm busy." He said in a half mocking tone as the turned into a room and disappeared out of sight.

Suki and Chryssy made it into the locker room and got their clothes on. It wasn't long before both of them caught sight of Narabot again inside the briefing room. Suki shook her fist and gave him a mean expression, causing Narabot to step back and put his hands in the air. Unsure of what he had done wrong. Everyone began to settle down in the room as the mission was certain to get an explanation here shortly. The instructor finally took the reigns. Stepping up behind his pulpit, and "preaching" to the troop.

*Ahem* Went the instructor as all the Mobians got into lines and ID presented the screening. The room was colored white inside and was very clean. Chairs with silver legs and white topped tables were available. Not being used beyond the support of a few items which everyone would collect before moving on with their mission. Special supplies that they would get an explanation for here in a bit. Speaking of, what was in the little packages in front of them? Special supplies?

"As you can see today," The instructor started. "White Ghost was able to bring us back information regarding the less than exact location of a piece to the dream crown. But getting it will be tricky. The piece is moving, and that means someone has it with them."

ID showed a green grid pasted over landscape with a green dot marking the location of the dream crown piece. The dot fumbled around on the map before completely disappearing beyond sight. Suki was familiar with the grid and map system, it wasn't the first time they had hunted someone down to acquire those ever important trinkets.

"With the gizoids, we are very limited in our ability to seek out the dream crown pieces, charging them with the Phykosis Emerald allows them to sense the dream crown piece only temporarily. So we will be using Suki, as you already know. Since she can sense the dream crown parts at any time."

Some of the soldiers looked at Suki, who in return just waved and smiled, blushing a little. She saw a familiar purple bird just roll his eyes as he looked back at the instructor.

_"Whatever" _He thought as Suki got all the fame and glory.

"Up to this point, we hadn't sent very many mobians, or humans into this forbidden realm, but now it has become a necessity." He stated enthusiastically. "Whoever has the dream crown piece is hiding it from us, and I _don't_ need to tell you how important it is. We are not certain what lies in wait for us once we catch them. But we did obtain _one_ picture.

ID flashes a picture of something like a shadow echidna from the Twilight Cage. But this echidna is made out of lava, and a lava beam was proceeding out of his arm- striking the taker of this picture. The splash effects coming up from the bottom of the photograph made a eerie glare. A fate was being portrayed upon them. A fate they wanted to avoid.

"The gizoid that took this pic sent it back via transmission before it was destroyed. We sent three more to back it up, but we were not able to recover it.

"So that's what happened." Suki heard someone say from within the crowd. She wasn't sure who it was, it sounded like it might be Jake, a crow she was familiar with from previous missions. But she couldn't say for sure.

"As you know, the Ifrit Dimension is very hot, and although your bodies can withstand the high temperature fairly well, we are taking precautions. Each one of you has been granted an ice ring gathered from our last mission. You can use it to keep someone alive who comes in contact with the lava. I recommend that you keep the rings in your mini packs until you are ready for them." He added.

Suki looked at the table in front of her. There was the mini pack that she had seen earlier. Now she would get to see what was inside. As she opened it and pulled it out, she met a beautiful, white, blue ring glowing with arctic power. It let off a cold aura that was ideal for a mission such as this. It would be great in the event of an emergency. Possibly even saving a person's life.

"I only have one thing to say to you all." The instructor finished. "Don't split up into very small of groups. Stick together as much as you can, I don't want these. . . creatures to single you out and kill you as they did our first unfortunate gizoid. There aren't very many of these lava creatures. They are few in number, that is why they want you to be foolish and venture out on your own. Does everyone understand?" The instructor asks presumptuously.

. . . .

"Good." He stated. Happy to hear no complaints. "Let's warp." And with that, he turned around and began walking for the door.

"_Warp time_" Suki thought as she slipped on the mini pack as she had been instructed earlier. Everyone poured out of the briefing room and into the warping hall. The hall was dark, lit with blue lights at the bottom, and red lights at the top. It was almost like entering a theater, but this was no show. Shortly, they all came into the warp room itself. A larger room found at the top of the base.

A single warp ring lay in the center of the room. Floating in space and beckoning for adventurers. A haze came off the edges of it's orange matter, wanting to make hot those who entered it. Taking them to a dungeon, from which they may not return.

"Let's go." Said Jake as he lead everyone forward. The commander of this entire operation.

"Yeah yeah." Said the purple bird from earlier as he walked up behind him. Jake's companion and number two. Another character Suki did _not_ enjoy.

The ring lit up and slowed it's spinning to a halt. An eminence began to come from it's material, like a glow so soft, yet brimming with gold. The portal was clear, and you could see through to the other side, but it rippled like water if touched within the center.

Suki took a deep breath as everyone prepared to come in.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Jake asked with a smirk crawling up his beak. "We don't have to wait!" And he jumped in. His remark almost making Suki laugh. They all piled in after him. Suki had done this before, but it was still really zanny, and she had only experienced it a few times.

As she entered, it felt like she was surrounded by water. Lava surrounded her at all sides. It was as if she were traveling through some kind of a glass tunnel.

Everything got darker, and consciousness started fading away. It was as if. . .She were entering a dream. But without. . . having to close her eyes.

Darkness.


	2. Wandering through Hell

Suki was in the lavy world otherwise known as the Ifrit dimension. She gazed up lazily into the atmosphere that covered this strange world. So many grey clouds. She remembered all the rumors about this place. About how it was said to be a cursed placed housing a monster made after it's name. Some said it was an older, alternate timeline, of which held people and plant life, but was destroyed by the monster and this was all that was left.

Suki mangled with these thoughts.

But true. Ifrit had been destroyed! Bizarrely, apparently by none other than Dr. Eggman Nega! But why would he do that? She had heard the rumors. Everyone was talking about it. But could it really be true?

. . .

Nah, more likely Nega tried to use Ifrit and it backfired. Probably destroying itself or something like that. Nega certainly wanted to take over the Sol Dimension, but if often seemed he was more likely to destroy it. . .

Oh well. Suki's thoughts continued to wander as she walked through the demeaning valley. Nothing much to be seen. Lava here, lava there. Black rocks and other stuff. It didn't make much sense how a dream crown piece ended up here, but did any of them?

Most were scattered in the Sol dimension. Michad had traded for at least one of them, but the rest were a lot harder to find. The dream crown was said to unlock special powers for whoever wore it. It may even be used to gain access once again to another world- the Phykosis dimension. There it's powers could be used to it's fullest. And perhaps used to make a habitable place in that realm. Suki's ancestors left that forbidden world long ago in order to escape a great beast known as the black Father. They first wondered in earth before they finally rested in the SOL dimension. The Latise was a government set up by them. One that passed down the legacy of the Dream crown and the Phykosis dimension. A place where all others thoughts could be read and channeled. Even Suki's ancestors had the sole responsibility to guard that world and maintain balance in the others. That chaos did not consume them. If Suki could one day come into that mythical world, that day would be a dream come true. It was said anything could be done there. Ships, and buildings, forests and trees. All raised with the power of the mind. It was an amazing place that provided much prosperity. But the dream crown was needed to return to it.

Suki stopped gazing outward for a moment to catch sight of what the commander was doing. Still nothing important. But all's well. It would give her a bit more time to think before they arrived to a point at which they had to do something.

Ahh, what to do? If only Chryssy were here! Then she'd have someone to talk to!

. . .

But that was denoted. Wishing Chryssy were here wouldn't make her come. She was more of a mechanic, and not much use on this campaign.

Hang on Chyssy. I'll bring it back. Just you and all the other's wait. That crown'll be assembled in no time. She thought confidently.

"Hey!"

Suki heard one of her comrades yell. Something was up. A conversation was starting. It appeared Jake was looking down over a wide, lava fall. Marking out a path in his mind. Apparently they had to find a safe way down. The lava fall wasn't very tall mind you, only a mere 100 feet in comparison to a staggering 2,000 feet wide total. What kind of table shifting even had made this even possible geographically?

"Suki, get over here!" Jake commanded in a more playful way. Jake wasn't upset, just interested. No spite was found in his voice, instead it was enthusiasm. Perhaps they were getting close to the crown shard. And Suki could now be of use.

"Yeah?" Suki asked cheerily as she walked up. Jake had something of a smirk on his face as he put down the binoculars.

The bird was a crow, but he looked more like a Hawk. Jake didn't have a corny sense of humor, he was a level headed guy. But not much to show for it. He wore a black uniform like Suki's, only red marks were on it instead of yellow. This denotating his class.

The choice weapon of the Latise was the bowan. A weapon most mobians found malleable to their already high acrobatic talents. It was like a boomerang, 2 and 1/2 feet tall, with glowing edges radiating with energy. Increasing it's forefront might. But a handle for grabbing protruded from the inside angle of the weapon. Making it easily handleable and useful for stabbing. It acted very much like a normal, oversized boomerang would. And it was cybernetically linked to either the right of left glove of it's user. Always returning.

Jake was a good commander. And one Suki appreciated. She thought he deserved it, although not so much the purple duck who often gave her trouble, and whose wisecracks Jake often laughed at and made fun of. It was an. . . interesting relationship between him and his captain.

"I need you to seek the dream crown now. We're in the zone it was last detected in. Do you feel anything?" He asked precariously.

"Hmmmm. . . not yet I. . . ." Suki stopped. He eyes shut tight. Maybe she did feel something.

Head low. Excitement boiling. Suki could feel something was nearby, but it was deep. So much deeper. Deeper than the lava. Well. Jake would like to hear that. Whatever it meant, it could mean there were passages under the lava, or that the holder was somehow amphibious. Either way, she had to tell him.

"I think it's. . . " Suki stopped. For a moment, she saw the face of a lavay creature appear inside her head. It was menacing with it's yellowy eyes and magma skin. It looked like an echidna, but not like the one they were all screened earlier.

"Ah!" Suki was shocked. Where did that come from? Hadn't something like this happened before? Back on Tanoa? The one who had the part of the crown. His face appeared to her?

". . . . Suki?" Jake aske precariously once again. She was acting weird. a bit weirder that usual when doing this. He wanted to know if something was up, but Suki's voice rescued him from that matter.

"I'm fine." She concluded. "It's just. . . the person. . ." She started. ". . . . The person who has it is underground." She confided.

"Blast." Jake spouted. He just kindof shook his head at the comment. It wasn't going to make things easier.

"Send me to scout it out." Narabot's voice came forward.

"How're you gonna scout it out? You can't sense it." Jake said.

"Process of elimination." Narabot proceeded. "If you want to find a passage underground to reach the target, you had better start out now."

"Already on it bot boy." Jake smiled as he pulled out some binoculars and looked down into the abys.

_bot boy?

"There we are." Jake spotted several entrances under ground through the lava fall. Exposed holes that one might enter in order to reach such underground passages. Jake confirmed them with his geoscanner. A device built into a command pad on his arm.

"We go through there." Jake pointed at an entrance on the far side of the lava fall.

Once inside, having moved for a while through the cave. Jake made note of the strange markings on the inside. There were occasional areas at which the troop met with rooms and even parts of an underground fortress like structure. Whoever made these perhaps loved living under the ground. The answer to their questions regarding these infrastructures may soon be answered.

"Any idea where we should be going?" Jake asked gruffly. It had been a while since Suki had said anything and it was as if they had been wondering. Their troop consisted of only 40 or so units. Some of white gizoids but most of them flesh and blood mobians. Trained to use various weapons such as the Bowan, or even blasters.

"I. . . have no idea." Suki faltered.

"Bah!" Jake got upset. "Lemme see here. . ." He pulled out his geo scanning device.

"Hey Narabot." He commanded. "You got a program I can hook up to the inside of you to boost this things scanning power?"

". . . . . . . No." Was Narabots answer.

"Oh come on! What kind of robot are you?" Jake scolded.

"A good one." Narabot replied.

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Jake answered sarcastically as he rolled over toward's Suki's direction.

"Well." He started. "I guess you're our only way to know for now." He breathed. "I know how to get us out of here, but if you've lost you sensing of it, then there's no use." He kindof frowned.

Jake wasn't upset with Suki, but he was in charge, and if something went wrong, he would likly get the blunt end things in their report. Still he was willing to make the wiser decision for everyone else's sake.

"Oh, come on! Don't give up that easily." Kirden scolded. It was Jake's captain. The same purple duck from earlier. Always wearing sunglasses as if it was something awesome. It made the dorkiness of him go away. Just a bit. . .

"I have not choice. If we can't find it, we can't find it. How long has it been now since the last reading?" Jake pondered.

"20 minutes" Narabot input. "Unless Suki was in touch with it for moments after she last spoke.

"Not really more than 5. . ." Suki added, unsure of what to do with herself. She just kindof stopped there thinking about what could have happened. Where the crown part might have gone. It was odd, she sensed it so strongly earlier, but it was like. . . . something was messing with her. Like. . . she sensed something else. Hot, and fiery. But alive. Filled with vengeance. The face of the same echidna appeared from earlier. His words whispered into her heart.

"You want it, don't you. . . . . "

*clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp clomp. . . .*

"What's that?" Kirden asked.

"Someone's coming. Looks like it may be an ambush!" Jake commented as he lit up his bowan and stepped forward. A grin might be seen on his face as the caves lit up and a platoon of fire echidnas, looking just like the one in the picture taken by the white giziod.

Mutants.

The enemy platoon stopped 20 feet away from Suki's platoon.

"Who are you!?" Jake lunged his blade forward as if to point dramatically at them. "Who's your leader. Why do you fight against us?"

. . .

No answer came from the enemy. They looked forward. It appeared as if they were breathing even if they didn't need too. Jake's smile started to turn to a frown as no response came. It was imminent. These were monsters. Mindless ones. He began to wonder just how good these guys were at fighting.

"They won't answer you. They aren't allowed too." A voice came from above.

Jake and the others looked up. A single caped, lava echidna was leaning against the wall. His position however, much higher than their own. On some upper cliff in this dark passage lit by nothing other than torches and the subtle glow of the weapons and lava.

"Who are you? Jake asked looking up. A little more wary, and a lot less cocky. He didn't want to get everyone killed here. And had to stay on guard.

"I. . . ." The creature began. ceasing his gaze from the ground and turning to face his challenger. "Am Agaut. But my name is not remembered by those against me. They perish before they can report. What are you doing in our realm. . . ?"

"We're. . . . looking for something." Jake started to respond. The echidna above he monitored. Apparently he had a staff of sorts. Not that it would do him any good. . . Jake wondered how he planned to use it. . .

"You won't find it." Agaut replied. And with that, he span around. His troops below began marching in on them.

"SUKI!" Jake yelled as he charged forward. "DID YOU SENSE IT ON HIM!?" He asked regarding the ever important artifact that looked like it might mean the end for them.

"NO!" Suki yelled back as she got in position to help her allies."

They clashed. Bowans launched, and gns fired. Lava beams traversed the caverns and war ensued. Jake taking the lead with assistance from Narabot not far behind. Jake was amazing at using his weapon to cut down enemy ranks. Suki assisted from behind with her phykonetic powers.

All in all, the battle sped along, Soon Suki found herself segregated form the rest of the group as more and more allies took less offensive, and more defensive positions. The enemy wouldn't fall. And Jake knew it.

Suki, consumed in the fighting, not noticing that which was going on, continued to lift, and throw enemies away. Watching them bounce amongst the floor and new foes taking their place. One lunged at her, but before she could grab the jumping offender, Narabot swooped in and picked her up. Automatically to her dismay.

"Narabot!" Suki complained.

"Objective override. order 135. Segregational retreat. Enemy forces are too numerous to be contained. Now entering recessive strategy." Narabot stated roboticaly.

"WHAT?!" Suki yelled. Order 135? I don't remember that. . . order.

"135 is a variant of 32. More divisive rather than moving in a group. Strategy type: Completely recessive. Every man for himself. No defensive lines while providing cover fo those behind. Also not a sacrificial strategy." Narabot informed.

Suki remember that order 32 was one of the Basics that she had learned at training camp. Order 32 was the most basics of retreat tactics. 135 though, she had never heard of. In fact, she was only forced to lean the most important of tactics regarding order numbers. Most of them made her uncertain what her commander meant.

"We're. . . . losing?" She asked precariously.

"Yes Suki." Narabot responded. "We are to retreat and take refuge immediately after-"

Narabot flew up to avoid lava beams as Suki grabbed two of the perpetrators and threw them one round.

"- we find a safe place. Then we regroup with the rest of them."

With there geo scanners Suki thought as she was taken a ways from the action. Narabot, what have we gotten into?

It was about 20 minutes later of dividing that Suki and Narabot finally found peace from all the fighting. Suki had to ask just what they had stumbled upon, or who really. Nothing was really known about the natives to this place, just that they were here.

Suki was instructed to wait here a number of minutes to avoid being seen, or heard. Narabot scanned the area with various built in devices trying to pinpoint they friends and enemies. Finally he got a reading.

"Narabot." Jake's voice came across the intercom, and his face appeared on Narabot's wrist transmitter.

"Yes, it is me." The robot responded.

"Where are you?" Jake asked.

"My signature is cloaked." Narabot stated. "I wouldn't want to give you my sequence either just in case."

"Ha." Jake laughed. "As if these beings we are fighting can actually read that stuff."

"They may not be ghosts as I presume you are guessing they are." Narabot informed.

"What else would they be?" Jake joked. "They look just like lava, and don't way a word when we fight them. they appear as mindless spirits if you ask me, but that's my look at it." He stated.

"Okay." Narabot stated. "What do you have in mind for a plan?"

"Retreat and mission abort, there are too many of them."

"But Jake! I can sense it! The dream crown piece! It's nearby!" Suki cried trying to get involved.

"It's a no go Suki." Jake responded unfortunately. "I can't let this kindof of stuff to go wrong, or it's all on me. People's lives are dependent on it.

"But Jake! If we let them go now, they'll hid the crown piece from us and we'll never find it again. The holder. He's. . . . . " Suki stuttered a little bit as she said this next part as it migh come across wrongly, but she still had to say it.

". . . Gotten into my mind." She confides as if letting out a large breath. "And he knows that I'm after it! If these creatures know what we're here for, they could move it, and they know this world so much better than us, that if they hid it in another area far away from this place, we could never find it again. Please Jake, this could be our last chance, this isn't a dream crown piece buried in the sea never to be moved from where it stands. It's not just waiting there for us to pick it up.

"Suki, this is heavy. I don't. . . . go for all that heebie jeebie stuff you do in your mind."

"I know! And I'm not asking you to do it, but surely you realize how important it is now! Jake, I'm asking a loy of you, and I know you have a lot more experience than me, and I know that you can't call back a retreat once you order it, but please. If. . . . "

Suki bleakly remembers her dream last night. The dream crown piece being hammered into something odd.

". . . . . If I give you new information, you can change orders based on that, right?"

"Of course." Jake said. "I. . . . don't like taking advice from a girl, but if the girl is just giving me new information- As it is her job, I have no pr-"

"Great!" Suki said interrupting Jake's moment of subtle pride. "The dream crown piece. . . . I. . ."

Suki concentrates really hard. Finally, the results come into her. She knows exactly where it is.

"Here!" She points to a 3D map of the caves displaying friendly troops position.

"You're not far from it then." Jake remarked. I'll order everyone to take routes and regroup at your location- oh, hold on, I got another transmission." Jake pressed a button on his handheld to allow another guy into the mili chat. It was an orange hedgehog.

"Jake, I got trouble, they're finding us to easy."

"How's that?" Jake said, surprised that after a divisive retreat friendly groups were somehow being sought out and hunted.

"I dunno, but they're pinpointing us with ease, and attacking with concentrated groups. Only a few squads have been hit." The hedgehog stared. Suki looked at him through the intercom and recognized him as Ankle. Just another captain under Jake.

Jake seemed think about it quickly before making a response. He said something. Almost under his breath.

"This could work to our advantage."

*Ahem* Jake coughed. "If they're hunting you down, they have a ways of pinpointing you, then maybe we can lead them astray with a faulty game of cat and mouse." Jake stated.

"Brilliant of you to say that over the intercom which they are doubtlessly picking up." Narabot stated.

"We don't know that." Jake rebuttled calmly. "Suki." he addressed. "I have a plan now, and this had better work. I know you won't give me your location Narabot." He huffed. "But If I can have yours and you can tell me how far away dream crown piece is from you. Below, above, any direction. Then we can meet in the middle, and claim it."

"The dream crown piece is. . . " Suki concentrated once again. "Here." She pointed at a 3D map of the caverns.

"Why didn't you give Jake your coordinates?" Suki asked Narabot. It seemed to her that he just liked being a jerk. But as far as personality went, Suki could never be sure if Narabot was just. . . awkward because of a lack on information on how people worked. Or if it was because of some fiendish personality program Michad had installed just for the fun of it.

"No reason to confide information." Narabot replied. "If the enemy is listening to our communications then we may have already been compromised. Either way, the call has been made and we must continue on with our new objective."

"Okay." Suki answered. "If you say so. . . ."

The two walked through the caves for a period of time. Planning routes to reach on strange focal point which Suki said was near the dream crown piece's location. As they came closer to the point of interest, Suki noticed it was as if they had come into some buried, underground castle. The masonry was of a sand color, with red marks on the walls depicting various designs and even the culture of mobians Suki was unable to make out.

Finally, approaching a great opening in the cave, a hub where many different tunnels came together in one wide room. A bridge going from the end of each tunnel to the edge of the room, meeting at the brim of a great, mark ed door.

Suki looked up at them. They were made out of some kind of black metal, with white, and light brown carvings of these lava monsters, and. . . echidnas? There was something written at the bottom of the door that Suki couldn't read, above the inscription on the left side, one could see these loathsome creatures lying on the ground, some sticking their hands out in resistance to a light coming out of an emerald, a Sol emerald to be exact. Yet some of them looked like they were receiving the power into their hands like starving peasants gladly accepting life and other heavenly provisions from some holy aura that a priest may wield. The Sol Emerald was held by a figure who looked like Chaos, stepping out of a portal, but he wore something on his head, and had a necklace. Was that a. . . helmet. . .that he was wearing? On the right side of the picture were angry normal echidnas, with a mountain in the back ground. Certain Echinda's were standing up and shaking their fists, others where on the ground and also shielding the Sol emerald's power from their eyes. For some reason, there were three suns in the sky, each one taking up a different place on the door. One of these suns looked more like a full moon, it took up the left side of the sky overshadowing the lava monsters that they had been fighting. The normal sun was on the right and guarded the normal echidna's in their rage against the chaos like entity. But a blazing sun was in the middle, and it stood above the strange figure who held the Sol Emerald.

For he. . . .

was the master. . . .

"Hey!" Suki heard a voice from behind and the sounds of footsteps marching through the tunnels. It was Jake. And he had lead a group of infantry with him to this point as had been planned. Other groups came from the tunnels crossing their bridges to meet Suki and Narabot in front of the great doors. The time had come. And they were all ready to push forward. It wouldn't be long now. The end was near in sight. And Suki could feel dream crown peice just on the other side.

"Where are the others?" Narabot asked noticing the lack of soldiers who had come with them.

"Busy." Jake replied. He didn't sound happy as he said it either. "Buying us time so we can continue with the mission. I hope everything goes okay for them. Now lets go."

Suki looked upon the door one more time. Narabot turned to face it, and Suki could tell he was at least interested with the architecture. But enough was enough and the time was coming to finally go through. To grasp, and open the great doors to her uncertainty, and enter upon the other side.

"Are you ready?" The red faced being with the yellow eyes asked her in her mind.

"Yes" Suki spoke back as she got ready to open the doors.

Suki took a deep breath. She grabbed the doors with her psychokinesis and opened them wide.

They all entered inside and came into a kind of throne room. With three thrones at the end, upper catwalks, and light streaming in from the ceiling, which apparently had glass skylights keeping the lava out which otherwise provided light. The walls were a tan stone masonry color, and a few stained glass window and pictures added to the technique and flavor of this grand room. But what contained Suki's glance the most. . . was who sat in the throne, once all the other artistry of the room had been seen and read by her mind.

"You're. . . " Suki looked forward and saw another lavay figure. He looked like Chaos, but he had a black, obsidian skull with yellow and orange jelewed eyes as his "helmet's" eyes, and a necklace hung around his neck. A single white point point hung from the black rock-thread string, or whatever it was made up of. It was the one who had been communicating with her all this time and waiting for her to come here. Suki had never dealt with something like this. But what made her curious the most was the fact that he had access to her mind. Perhaps, he was like her. A descendant of the dream keepers.

"The Keeper. . ." He finished.

"The keeper?" Suki asked, unsure of what "The keeper" meant.

"Of this. . . Alternative . . ." He finishes.

"You are Maguas the Great." Narabot stated. "I have read your histories and lore. To fight one such as yourself." Narabot paused momentarily. "-would be an honor."

"It is. As it should be for all. . . " Maugus states. "You come here. But a reason, I have not heard from your lips." Maugus angles his head at this statement. But only slightly, and not 100% in a look of. . . aggression. . .

"It is for the better that it is not said." Narabot confided. He bent his knees a little bit and leaned forward. Just to ready for Maugus's first move. it wouldn't be long at this point before a fight as far as he could see.

"Hold on Narabot, Maybe we can cut a deal with him." Jake says. "It's not like he's the guy holding the reigns of force here. . . . " Jake informed as he looked over at the glowing monster.

. . . . .

. . . . .

". . . . . . eheh. . . " Maugus emits deeply as he gets up from his throne.

"We live down here. To attack soldiers who enter our domain is only fair- and right. I worked greatly to establish my kingdom, and it took many years. We have become more than just ghosts and shadows because of me. But now. . . .

. . .You will join us!" He finishes tilting his head down as he gazes into Jakes eyes.

"Correctly speculated. New plan, Suki! I take the front!" Narabot says as he run forward. Aiming to enter close combat and hoping to pin Maugus before any assualts can be made to them as a group.

Maugus grabs Narabot's arm as a counter to his opening blow. Throwing him aside. Maugus chuckles a little at Narabot wayward move as he approaches him. It wasn't often he was just rushed like that.

Maugus pulls a sword out of thin air- a black one, who's only odd color was that of a red jewel in the heart. Narabot analyzes the blade. It appears powerful, but not sharp. Energy readings spiked once Maugus had pulled it out. It apparently had supernatural powers and a high tolerance for heat. Something Narabot took note of, but no altering his approach much deal with it.

Narabot flips over Maugus and finally makes a large jab, but in an interception, Maugus slashes the robot and smashes him into the ground.

Seeing the danger Narabot is in. Jake commands the attack, and the front troops took on their call. Maugus, realizing the force in numbers opposing him, seizing the opportunity, lights his fist in great fire and slams the ground, causing fire to ripple out in every direction. The waves force everyone away, even Narabot's body slides across the floor until meeting with the wall. It seems to knock him out thanks to the considerable damage taken earlier. A bad sign for already weary troops in battle.

Maugus's gaze meets the eyes of Suki. She begins to feel the sweat come down her face as he looks into her mind. It was the first time in a long time that she had truly felt fear, but it was as if Maugus was interjecting that fear into her himself. A dark power. A shadowy feeling. Like he was grasping around her heart.

In front of the remaining half of the troops. He still hold to the same death stare that He gave Narabot.

"I. . . . . won't lose to you. . ." Suki said subconsciously as she looked into the heart of Maugus.

"Not possible." Was Maugus's reply. He looked upon the walkways of the higher levels to his throne room.

Down they came. The passages filling up with all of his minions. They were ready to destroy, anything that their darkened lord commanded. Some of them having served him for ages in the depths of this cavern. Battles beyond Suki's comprehension. To receive the orders of their king once again was something to be relished.. And guests this numerous?

Something to enjoy.

And with them, behold, a familiar figure.

That same caped lava guy that they saw earlier. The staff holder. He seemed just as dead as the rest of them with look into his eyes. Stroking his staff with his fingers in as dry a way as ever. He spoke, adding to the flavor of this flaming battle between black and red.

"You needed me?" He asked looking down below.

"Kill them now." Maugus stated. He wasn't interested in a conversation.

Suki's mind began to take fear as an open route. The numerous enemy had already began pouring down below jumping down upon their hapless rivals and showing them no grace in incineration. But she remembered her allies were strong. And Jake. The forwardmen had already gotten up and were taking the motions at the greatest whom they may field.

"More did you say?" The strange caped one said as he lifted his staff upright. More soldiers under his command came from the upper areas and poured in. Many of them waited for their allies below to be defeated before they jumped down to fill their place, lest the room become to full to move in.

"SOL CONTROL!" A yell came from Maugus which surprised our white hedgehog as he blasted forward towards Suki and her group. Suki, reacting to the assault made a jump in perfect time. Maugus had jetted forward 15 feet from that move with leading fist and hit Suki's squadmates like a bowling ball to a group of pins. But not striking them all down. 4 gizoids had also managed to jump out of the way. Maugus appeared displeased.

Suki had heard of Sol Control before, but only certain people could control it, and even then they usually needed a Sol Emerald. . .

Unless. . .

Maugus somehow didn't need one.

"I can beat you." Suki thought. "I just need to learn your moves."

She knew his weakness.

It was a lack of range- something that she didn't lack at all.

If she could just grab him. . .

"If you insist!" Maugus stated as he charged her. Suki had forgotten that Maugus and her were somehow connected. Though the ability for her mind to be read seemed a bit far. Still, no telling what he could do.

"You have NO CHANCE!" His blade came slicing down, Suki was barely back far enough to avoid it. She grabbed him with her psychokinesis, and threw him into the wall. Maugus probably being aware that she had this move, but it made her feel good to fool such a powerful foe like that. Giving her allies hope.

Hope.

That they could succeed.

Barely an "oof" comes out of Maugus as he bounces off the wall. He qets up rather quickly and makes two large punches with his arms, stretching thanks to their lava-y quality. Such a technique is follow by a leap and slam into the ground. Suki dodges the punches, but not the slam. The shockwave knocks her back, but she recovers quickly and manages to come at him again.

"Try this!" She says as she launches two psychokinetic blades at her opponent. He draws his sword and "breaks" them with easy swipes, causing them to disappear. He then charges but his move is matched as Suki attempts to use the homing attack, a favorite staple of her kind. She overshoots when Maugus ducks, who then again proceeds to go through the motions and stabs at Suki. She moves her body quickly to the right, as several more swings come upon her, but it is a single back flip that puts her out of his deadly reach.

Temporarily.

"You can't back up forever." He says placing his sword in front of him, pointing it at the white hedgehog.

Maugus leaps toward her, both arms come up above his head, and a downward slash would mark a great experience with opening her mind.

Suki's mind thinks in a way that does not use words, but it processes an effort, an effort that is at least worth trying as Maugus comes down faster than she can move beyond the point or slashing.

*CLASH*

Maugus's sword collided with A blade that Suki spawned right into her hand.

Maugus says nothing. He presses harder. Suki presses back. Closer and closer Maugus's sword comes toward Suki's head.

The energy came pouring out or her blade as she tried to keep it intact. It wasn't ideal, at all, and She kept draining her psychokinesis energy to reform it as it deformed from Maugus's grinding.

"You. . . . . don't!" She started to say.

"I will!" Maugus said.

"Oh help me no. . ." Suki thought to herself. But what Suki could not see, was rushing to assistance from behind. For her allies had taken notice and were ready to step in, coming quickly, and attacking Maugus from behind.

"Nooooooowwwww!" He said in a deep, mature voice as he pressed his hardest- and jumped back.

Maugus jumped up to the higher walkways, striking his fist into the wall and hoisting himself up in a leap before passing through a door and leaving the room of battle.

"Huaaaaaaaaa!" yelled a familiar tone from the upper levels as his bowan struck down an important enemy from earlier.

Suki looked up. It was Jake. He had struck down August with his blade. Immediately leaning over to help up one of his captains. Ankle.

"Jake!" Suki yelled finally seeing where he went off too. "Maugus has left. And Where were you!?" She was almost upset that he had disappeared when she had fought back perhaps the most powerful foe they had met. Suki was a support unit technically, and not equipped to deal with this stuff herself. Although she noted how she seemed to be better than other support units like her. Was her equipment better or something?

"What?" Jake yelled looking down. "You wanted me to help you?!"

"Yeah!" Suki yelled back. "Did you EXPECT me to beat him on my own!?"

"No! But expected your squadmates to pitch in!" He informed. "I was tied up with some other offenders, then Ankle got in a pinch!" He informed the younger girl of his endeavors. Suki thought about it briefly and realized what had happened.

"Allright!" Suki exclaimed. "We can do this!" She added gleefully. Having reanalyzed the situation, she was ready for her next offensive move.

"Narabot, ready?" She asked.

Suki Looked around.

"Narabot?" She asked. "Where are you?!" It appeared that Narabot had gotten up from his resting place. She swore that she saw him fighting a lava echidna just moments earlier. Suki didn't know, but Narabot had flown up to where Maugus leaped up and followed him outside. Maugus had already left the room. But Narabot gave chase. Outside was located a large underground cavern that opened up for almost miles around. There, Narabot spotted his foe.

* * *

"I will defeat you." The robot stated plainly to his taller enemy. Narabot was unwilling to let anyone deemed powerful enough get away with merely tossing him aside. He had something of an ego. And wouldn't let it go unsatisfied.

"No." Maugus replied as he majestically turned around. The lavy background complimenting his stature- and nature.

"You won't!" He spoke once again before ringing in the battle that would pit him against the greatest of electronic creations by the Latise.

"I am ready for you this time." Narabot dashed his enemy and threw his fist. Maugus remained unstuck, and swung his sword, it clashed with Narabot's arm, But Narabot was projecting his arm shield blades- they didn't reach far at all, and weren't for attacking, just defense, as they only ran the back of his arm, and in this case, they were exceptionally useful. Narabot took advantage of this surprise, and grabbed Maugus's arm. He kicked Maugus in the gut and tossed him on the ground.

Maugus got up made a punch toward his opponent, which Narabot jumped over. Narabot landed in front of him with a downward punch, which failed to hit it's target. But Maugus was ready- and pulling his arms back he unleashed his darkened blade. The blade came down, but it missed Narabot's arm guard. Slicing his arm at the joint, and causing it to fall loosely. As of such, Narabot's right arm became useless and just simply hung there, swaying whichever way it would, jerking in the motions. Another swing, and Narabot backed off. Even with a jump. He began shooting from his left hand at Maugus, but, as he expected, Maugus easily dodged the shots by jumping over them.

"Do you fear me?" Maugus asked menacingly as he came closer and closer.

"No. . . . . !"

"Well. . . you. . . "

Maugus made one more leap for Narabot, and distance between them came to a close.

". . . should." He said in his deep voice with only a hint of expression.

He swung only once, which missed. His second attack was a stab. It pictured right Through Narabot, causing him to jolt and jitter. Sputtering around he began shaking. Defeated, he fell on the ground. "I. . . noooooo. . . " died the words as they came from his mouth.

"Narabot!" came a worried female's voice from behind.

She could hardly take in what she saw. The corpse of his robot body lying on the ground.

Motionless.

Strangled.

Pierced.

By a sword.

The color black dashed just over head. From his hand came a bowan, hitting Maugus and coming back to the place of release. Jake landed nearby his enemy and swung for a clash. Anger and determination was the expression on Jake's face. He continued to keep up the assault. Driving slashes at his opponent. But Maugus was a master of defense. Blocking each swing with his superior, enchanted, blade of black.

A sword.

"Stay out of this Suki!" Jake commanded. He finally backflipped to put some distance between the two. Maugus jumped after him, coming down in front of the black hawk and pulling back his arm, he unleashed a series of sword swings. Jake manged to block all of them, yet Maugus found his mark with the swing of his stretching arm. Knocking Jake back into a rock. Maugus jumped back and stanced himself to face both Suki and Jake.

Jake forced himself up. He pulled out the white ring from behind him. It felt refreshing as he held it in his hand, like an icicle to a wound. He wasn't doing to well. Tired from previous battles, even bearing a black eye. But not anymore.

Jake squeezed the ring, white beams shot out from his hands and "snow" sprinkling all around his body. In an icy galore, he immediately felt rejuvenated. It was a wonderful sensation in great contrast to this death pit that he had been fighting in for what seemed forever. The blackness around his eye slowly faded away, and a determined look spread across his face.

"Now I'm coming for you." He said in resolution.

Maugus angled his head down. His yellow eyes glowing and his breath in silence, and Suki began to feel the pressure.

"Come" He breathed out in heavy response.

Jake charged Maugus, running straight for him. Maugus pulled back his sword and made a sudden dash.

"Sol Con-TROL" He bellowed, suddenly appearing right in front of Jake. A warping sword slash and his fist growing in enormous size with fire like lightning emitting all around. Smacking him back into the rock again, Jake didn't move. His suite was toasted, and his feathers burnt.

Suki made a small gasp. . . but she cut it short. . .

For Maugus. . . had turned toward _her_

This was unlike anyone she had ever faced. A seasoned warrior who had cut down their ranks with ease and who wielded some sort of power like Chaos Control. Apparently driven from the Sol Emeralds, and now, she was all who was left.

She couldn't just. . . die!

In some sort of fearful effort, she fired two psychokinetic blades, much easier than trying to grab him. Maugus leaped, landing right in front of her, his arms making a stabbing motion with his sword. Suki jumped and shot over him, twisting back around and getting ready to grab the red beast. Maugus also leaped and came down at her with his weapon. The first swing missing- and similarly for the second.

Suki began looking for ammo as she backed up. Paleness embodied her face as she realized just who she was fighting. Having finally found three lose rocks, she tossed them at him, they at least caused him to back up. But Maugus moved toward her once again. He jumped toward her in a two stop motion. Suki finally felt like she had the timing down to grab him, as he landed his second leap, she did the motions.

But they didn't work.

Out of psychokinesis.

In a panic, she pulled the ice ring out of her back pocket and Maugus got closer and closer, leaping before the final closing in.

The ring burst into refreshing energies that filled her power to the brim. Fearfully she walked backwards, trying to connect the psychokinesis in her mind to her gloves, despite the lack of concentration as fear trembled down her legs. Maugus landed right in front of her, his hand behind his body- coming forward with that blade. . .

Almost!

*stelch*

The blade pierced . . . through the other side. . and Suki. . . found her face 2 inches within his.

The yellow eyes burned into her own as she would begin to lose consciousness.

"Such will be the fate. . . of all those who serve a demon." He informed emotionlessly.

"_A. . . demon?_" She thought to herself?

*Twiiiiissssstttt* Maugus twisted the sword inside of Suki, but no pain entered her body. She knew that people would not feel pain till much longer and after the fact in situations like this, but now it was just delirious what was happening.

She started to fade away.

But the twisting motion made her eyes pop wide open.

Something was wrong.

The sword was twisting, but as it did, she felt it up _against_ the _outside_ of her skin.

It wasn't in her, it never was in her. The sword had punctured the far left side of her suite, slide across the surface of her skin and came out the other side of her uniform.

Quickly, she grabbed both Maugus, and his blade with her psychokinesis as separate objects, and pulled the sword out of her suite. Bringing it up in the air as high as she could bring herself to take it, she forced it down, picking up speed as it fell under her control. And Maugus, she placed in a leaned back position, hovering in the air just above the ground.

"AAAUUUUUUUHHHH" She yelled as the sword fell like a comet, and struck the heart of it's destination.

*spatch* Was the single sound. As Maugus looked up into the ceiling. He became engulfed with shock.

It was over.

A single word emitted from his breath as he continued onward in his misgivings. A finally exhert before he completely dissolved into nothing like a liquid soup spilt upon the ground. Being swallowed by the eath and never to be rebuked in the same form again.

"Uh. . . . . . . "

Suki panted and started breathing heavily.

Her knees gave in, and her hands fell on top of them, keeping her stable after this winded battle of fear and incension.

Finally, her knees hit the ground. Her face continued to look at the place where Maugus had evaporated. Heavy sighs continuing to emit from her chest before she finally let it all out in one big sigh.

The dream crown piece lay in front of her feet, still tied to the necklace of Maugus the great. Suki leaned forward and scooped it up into her hands.

All that violence. . . for this.

A single point to be added to the parts that they had collected, and for a cause that even Jake didn't know the full extensions of.

She closed her eyes and her hair began moving as she thought she could hear the wind whispering in her ear. But it was like talking from another realm, talking that you understand is talking, but you don't know what they are actually saying.

The presence left her and her hair quite moving about. She opened her eyes and returned to the outside world once again, mind fully alert and pondering these things.

The extravagance for a single, minglistic piece of silver.

"The injured!" She though to herself as urgency came to her mind. Jake- and Narabot!

"Jake!" Suki piped up as she came to his aid, up against the rock. "Are you okay?!"

"Huh?" He moaned. He didn't sound good. ..

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Uhhh. . . ." Jake hesitated for a moment.

"I just think. . ." He began. his voice was mumbling. Suki hoped that this wasn't the end. _Please don't let it be the end._

"yeah?" Suki asked in concern as Jake started to catch his breath.

"I think. . . " He started again. ". . . . I've had enough for one day." He collapsed, and lost consciousness, his head resting in Suki's arms. This last comment made Suki kindof smile to herself.

It was just something like Jake would say.

Narabot on the other hand would require. . . a lot more assistance.

Even so, it was time to get home, and besides, Suki wasn't worried about Narabot much, he had _plenty_ of spare parts available. But in the end, it was time to go home, and celebrate. Keep on that smiling face just keep going. That's what mami always said. Even when the hard times came.

She couldn't let the trama get to her.

It was time to move on.


	3. A Peak Into Dreality

_Echoes move across the horizon as many screams are downed by the distance. So far away are such sounds that they mean little to the traveler from another plain._

_She was surrounded by a world in white, and no features of malice, nor kinship offered their motives to her mind. A single piece that gleamed lay wasted on the floor. It was a dream crown piece, a thing that she must get. For her masters._

_But a reach toward it was too slow, as a larger being picked it up and and placed it on a giant anvil._

_The creature was white, and his head bore crown, as if part of him. A whip upon his side, and a hammer at his grasp, Suki wished to see what he might do._

_A nearby table, she climbed. A nearflawed wish, she stumbled. but two, naught but three attempts would bring her to it's brim. That she might see what the piece may come of._

_No such vision available. She must leap onto the edge of the anvil, and hoist up to see the product, of being's hammering._

_*Clang* the hammering echoed for a second time._

_For some reason, Suki was not afraid for the dream crown pieces destruction. But rather curios of it's new form._

_High into the air, she jumped. And grabbing the ledge, she pulled herself up. But to diminish in strength, and not have her gloves with her, to move._

_She tilted her head as she looked forward, but it appeared to be nonsensical, as the hammer came down, it struck the particle again, nearly making her fall as she slid._

_Hanging on the edge of a dream, Suki gathered he strength, and pulled herself up one more time. She saw it before the hammer came crashing down and completely knocked her off._

_It was a chain link._

* * *

"Hmmm?"

Suki peeked her eyes open just a bit as she read the color of the sky.

Early.

*sigh*

It was a dreamy thing to think about, the dream recieved as if a message from the purest part of heaven, mysteriously warning her in a language she could not understand. Such was fate.

*sigh*

The sun was coming up, she didn't usually get up this early, but whatever.

Time to begin another day.

Suki flew the covers off and walked downstairs turning to her left upon reaching the bottom. Once again entering that familiar room from yesterday morning.

In the kitchen she opened up the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk. Stepping up on her little stool, she placed milk jug upon the counter, the contents slopping around inside due to the extra intertia. She picked up her stool again and then placed it before the cupboard, opening it up and reaching for the very special container.

Chaocolate.

Two, no, three spoons of powder would do the job as she mixed it all in together, making the brown swirl within the white. The problem with this powdered stuff was it liked to form clumps and didn't always want to mix, but it was a fun little thing too her. . . till you couldn't get them all. Daintily she toyed with them, until only the smallest of chunks were left. As of which, she placed it in the microwave.

Suki looked over and pressed the buttons.

*beep* *beep* *beep* the microwave sounded as she pressed buttons, _1 - 0 - 0_ and selected, _enter_ on the touchpad.

"Hhmmmmmm..." Suki mused as the microwave started humming.

_What to do, what to do._

I wonder what Michad is up too. He's so. . . . weird.

Suki crossed her arms over her breast as she leaned back over the counter waiting on the common place appliance to warm up her little drink.

*sigh*

What to do, what to do indeed.

_Maybe he's-_

*BEEP!* The microwave beeped three times and made Suki jump a little bit. She hated being alone, and it even made her terrified, but quickly she regained herself. There was nothing to be afraid of, well nothing. . . . was. . . . something. . . . to be afraid of. . .

_Michad_ How the name made her _shiver._

*beep* *beep* the microwave finished it's call. The contents inside smooth, hot, and ready. Just the way she liked it.

_But if Michad is. . . ._ Suki half closed her eyes as she sipped the hot chocolate having pressed the button and released the contents from the microwave. The steam poured off her face as the aura made pleasant motions through her breath and nose.

_Then how can I be sure. . ._

Suki pondered for a minute.

She placed the cup on the counter next to her, and scooted up onto it herself as she crossed her arms and thought about it all again.

_What does the chain mean. . ._

She looked over at the cup next to her. The grey steam emitting from it and floating to the ceiling of this room, but fading away before they could reach it. A lot like some people's prayers, she guessed.

*sigh*

She let out a breath.

_Chryssy, what am I going to do. . ._

She reached for her cup again, and took a sip.

_It's cooled down some, that's how I like it._ She thought to herself as the milk brought pleasantness into her mind once again.

*sigh*

Someone was coming downstairs. Suki could hear them walking down with her ears which wiggled with excitement. She set the cup down as she prepared to answer whoever it was. Folding her hands together placing them in between her legs as she looked forward.

How cute.

Mami came around the corner in the robe she was usually in. Her eyes met that of the larger mobian's. Quite a bit of difference between the two, but somehow, mobian and man -or in this case, woman- had managed to get along. Quite well, actually.

"Good morning." She spoke. Having stopped just at the entry way to greet her "child". It was a rare sight to see Suki up this early, but if it did happen, her having hot chocolate was nothing odd in such an event.

"Good morning Mami." Suki replied, happy that finally someone else was up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh. . . not really." Suki shrugged. She was different with Mami around, as opposed to being by herself. Trying to be more optimistic around others for their sake and indirectly her own.

"Ahh. . . Something bothering you?" She asked as she moved toward the coffee pot. Coffee was her thing, and she usually got up right about now to make it. Suki wasn't sure if she wanted to answer, but how could she keep something from her mom?

"Ahhh. . . I've. . . . just been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Mami asked, surprised, replacing yesterday's coffee mix with a fresh scoop within the brewer.

"Well, yeah. . . uhhh. . . well. . . not exactly. . . " Suki scratched her head as she said this. "What I really mean is. . . strange dreams, you know?" She kindof smiled as she said this, keeping an upbeat tone in all this. It was what her parents had taught her, and kept from being depressed in trifling times. It was a good characteristic, and one she would hold onto.

Steadily.

"Sound's like you need to get to rest earlier!" Mami teased as she laughed a little bit. From there, she moved the coffee pot to the sink and started to fill it up. The water pouring out at a medium fast pace, so that it might not overfill on account of her mother's speed.

"Well, that's not it. . . . I think. . ." Suki stopped. "I think it really has to do something with. . . er. . . well. . . "

"Well?" Mami interrupted as she poured the hot water into the coffee maker.

"I'm. . . . dreaming about. . . two kings."

"Mhh hmmmm." Mami responded, to let Suki know that she was listening. She cared about her daughter's worry, and what made her sad, even if it wasn't much, but she could comfort her. It was one thing she could do.

"Kings?" She asked in a low, slower, but loving and optimistic voice, communicating that she did not look down at Suki over this dream, but was rather encouraging her to speak on. To meet the end of the story, that it may be plain, and she could understand.

"I think that they were fighting. And one of them. . . had a whip. And he. . . he brought down the other one!" Suki exclaimed.

"Hmmm." Mami stopped for a moment.

"But the King that won, was white and he. . . . Killed the black king." Suki finished quietly.

"Sounds like a good dream." Mami commented.

"But. . .what if. . . the white king was evil?" Suki asked in uncertainty.

"I don't know Suki, but usually people have a hard time keeping from people who they really are. Look at those into drugs." She started. The cup of coffee coming to her lips. "They try to look just like everyone one else, but when they take it, their addiction begins to change their bodies. Soon they can't hide the long term wear and tear of such actions, and that's how we find them out." She swallowed the drink with no enthusiasm. "If it was a dream of black and white, I imagine that you would be able to tell who is who pretty easy."

"yes but. . . what if the white king does something evil?"

"Then you can know them by their fruits." Mami finished. "Does that make sense?" She smiled subtly after saying this.

"Yeah." Suki smiled. But looking to her left she felt uncertainty. This really had just begun. The first time such a dream had come up, the dream about a white and black king, she remembered from weeks ago, but the dream crown piece being hammered into a chain. . . this was the first time. And Suki wasn't sure what to make of it. Michad seemed to better fit what Mami was saying, but there was no way of telling right now. She had to find the answers, but how? Michad. . . was hiding something! He had to be!

"Mami, I think I'm going. . . outside earlier this morning."

"Okay." Mami smiled. Suki then walked outside of the kitchen, and turned for the stairs. As she went up and into her bedroom, she though about what Mami had said about drugs, and people not being able to hide who they really were. If it was really true, then she had nothing to worry about. Time, like it does for so many other issues would bring it's solution, but she sure didn't like waiting on it. . .

A shower later and some proper clothes on, Suki went outside. It was a nice little city that they lived in which paid attention to order and decor. A tree grew just outside Suki's window and it was Suki's favorite. She had even climbed it a few times. The little mobian moved toward the trunk and hunkered her backpack into a more comfortable position on her back as she looked up.

"Huh?"

What was that in the tree? Is that a. . . . cat?

"Hmmmmm. . . . . . " Suki wondered.

A mischievous idea entered her mind.

*shake shake shake*

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*Booom!*

Narabot fell from the branches.

"Narabot!" Suki yelled.

"Directive. . . . " Narabot got up and tried to find his balance, Suki had never seen him like this before, wandering around like some drunk fool, but it was a little funny. Too bad Suki had something darker on her mind.

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN THAT TREE?!" She yelled at the poor android. Narabot was still dizzy and unable to comprehend what was being stated, he floundered around like someone who had lost his balance. Finally, he started to speak- a little, and not without trouble.

"I. . . don't. . . . zzzzttttttt." Narabot shoock his head and came too.

*blink blink*

"Classified." Narabot stated.

Suki became very red in the face as she nearly exploded with anger.

"Classified?! You were spying on me weren't you!"

"Me? No! Of course not. My spying program is only directed toward enemies, I could never function like that!"

"Oh, of course you couldn't! You don't sleep outside a girl's window do you even know what you-

"Ergo!" Narabot stopped her. "I don't know what you mean!"

"It's inetiquette! I wanna know who told you to do that!" Suki was now very angry realizing what potentially was going on. If this what someone had programmed Narabot to do, she wanted to know who did it right now and end it. Immediately.

"Classified!" Narabot stated.

"AAAAUUUUUUUGGHH! That's it!" Suki exclaimed. Me and Chryssy are going to fix this. Today. Right now!"

"I'm gonna fix what?" Chryssy chimed in. Right on time, but surprised to see Suki _and Narabot_ both outside that house. What happened here anyways?

"Narabot isn't going to do weird things anymore cause someone had him outside my window sleeping in this tree all night!" Suki exclaimed.

"What?!" Chryssy asked in shock. "What'd he do that for?"

"That's what I want to know!" Suki exclaimed.

"I do not know why you are so upset." Narabot said plainly.

"NARABOT!" Suki yelled. "You can't spy on a girl in her room during the night like that?!"

"?" Narabot stated. "I do not understand. I am not a male, and I am not even a species-"

Suki's jaw dropped as both she and Chryssy covered their own ears to avoid Narabot's inappropriate biology lesson. Once the talking was over with, Suki took her hands off and voiced her plans for the day.

"That's it! Narabot! We're gonna get you reprogrammed!"

* * *

"What do you mean you need to reprogram Narabot." The head robot programmer asked giving them a wirey expression over such a silly idea.

"Cuase, he's too inetiquette!" Chryssy exclaimed.

"And inappropriate." Suki added.

"Yeah! It's really making Michad look like some kind of perv just giving him information and not teaching him etiquette!" Suki explained as her mind slipped into a past situation.

_Suki bended over a sink and began washing her hands._

_"Suki" Narabot stated. "Michad is in need of you immediately."_

_"Okay, great. . . ." Suki stated, but Narabot, can you answer one question for me. . . ._

_"What do you wish to know?" Narabot asked politely._

_"WHY ARE YOU IN THE LADIES ROOMM!" Suki screamed._

"Well, I can understand. . . . " The black hedgehog stated. "But are you sure it's absolutely necessary?"

"YES!" Suki and Chryssy said at the same time.

"Okay!" The hedgehog got the point. "So long as Michad says so, it's fine with me, just don't repurpose him for tea parties, all right?" He warned them.

"We won't do that!" Chryssy scolded. "Just let me through already. Here's my ID card. I'm part of Michad's personal robotech programmer crew, I'm clarified!"

"Alright! alright." The hedgehog gave in. "I'll give you access to some of the. . . etiquette programs I have available. We haven't been working on them much, Michad. . .

"I know- doesn't deem them valuable." Chryssy stated. "Just, let me in there." She added as she walked past the check in and entered the robotics room.

"Wow, look at all these service droids!" Suki remarked as she viewed the many different robots sitting down on counters and such to be worked on.

"You can sit here, Narabot." Chryssy patted on a table with a nice little seat for Narabot to sit on.

"This is not my regular maintenance bay." Narabot commented.

"Okay- weerrree not playing THAT game today." Chyrssy said as she grabbed Narabot by the wrist and guided him to this seat.

"You just. . . . relax!" She stated as an arm came up behind him and touched him in the back of the head.

"I don't need to re-" Narabot's voice was cut off as the eyes died down inside his head and Suki pressed a button on the operation's table.

"I couldn't wait for that to happen." Suki commented.

"Me neither!" Chryssy smiled mischievously. "Let's see what kind of programs we can put in him."

A screen suspended from the ceiling came down via some mobile arms. A keyboard and mouse also came out from under the work table next to Narabot. Chryssy began moving the mouse and did a diagnosis first on their metal companion before checking under "programs" and looking for an appropriate list to put Narabot's social rules.

"Wow. . . . Narabot doesn't HAVE any social rules. They're all just legal stuff." Chryssy comments.

"Time to fix THAT." Suki spoke expressively.

Chryssy clicked. "Make new program folder." And prioritized it under "Legal rulings" and "Military rule".

"So. . . . what do we start with first?" Chryssy asked as she pulled up a number of etiquette program that other such service bots had a hold of who worked inside the castle.

"I think. . . " Suki started to say. "That we should. . . . ."

"Definitely Gender differences." Chryssy stated as she hovered her mouse over the folder and clicked to open it.

"All these look good." Suki commented. "Let's start with. . .

"Hold on!" Chryssy interrupted. "First we have choose his gender, for social purposes. Do we list Narabot as a boy, or a girl?"

Chryssy and Suki just look at one another and frown.

"Definitely a guy." They say at the same time as Chryssy clicks on the "Male" button for "gender association and duties."

"Now, what programs do we want to move?" Chryssy asked.

"Probably ones that keep him from entering the ladies restrooms ." Suki suggested.

"Yeah." Chryssy agreed. "That would be a good idea." And she clicked on the program.

"But. . . . what if something bad happens, and I need help?" Suki asks as she imagines something. . .

_"Help!" Narabot, I'm trapped, help me!" Suki cried from within the restroom._

_"I cannot enter the ladies restroom." Narabot stated. "I can save you when you come out though." He informed._

_". . . . . . . . NARABOT!" Suki yelled as the fire continued to burn the building down._

"Yeah. . . . I'll make an exception. Here, now he'll only do it if you're in trouble." Chryssy informed having injected an "exception" into the program. "Now all we have to do is pass a few more things over.

"Anything to get him to NOT explain why stalking would be an impossibility?" Suki asked in a more instressed sounding voice.

"Here." Chryssy informed. "But. . . Most robots don't even have knowledge that such characteristics exist.

"So. . . . . Narabot knows about. . . . um. . . err. . . . - biology." Suki blurted out for a lack of more appropriate words. "But other robots. . . "

"- Don't." Chryssy finished. "I wonder why Narabot has information on something like that? The only robots who do are medical service ones. Oh! Some of the royal service practical droids have knowledge of, hey! I found the same program in Narabot! Apparently, just like the highest servant droids, he is to look out for "User's" who seem to have. . . . interests in interests in one another. . . "

"Uhhhhmmmmm." Suki stared blankly forward with a lopsided frown on her face.

*Shakes violently*

"I don't think I want to know why Narabot has that program." Suki told Chryssy. It wasn't desirable to really hear about.

"Maybe, since he's with you battle all the time, it's too make sure no one has a crush on you. . . " Chryssy stated. "In fact I can access his memory right here. . . . "

"Don't click it, I-"

*Chryssy clicks on the memory banks related to this program.*

__Access denied_

"Aww!" Chryssy complained.

"Shewf!" Suki sweated it off. _Don't want personal stuff like that being shown!_

"Oh well." Said Chryssy. "I guess I'll have to check it out another time. . . . but hmmmmm. Michad sure doesn't really care to go beyond what's barely enough make a robot function."

"You mean that he doesn't like unnecessary programs." Suki corrected.

"Or what he consider's unnecessary." Chryssy added. "Oh well. If we really have to." She added a program in Narabot to not talk about that stuff.

It was a fun, and busy day after Suki and Chryssy left the robotic's recollection center and went on with their daily chores. Suki went shopping and purchased a few clothes as well as one new white purse to celebrate last week's successful mission. It was taking the Latise a while to find the last piece of the dream crown, perhaps it would be years before it popped up. But until then Suki was happy with what she was surrounded with.

A good family, friends, even the weather was fabulous here within the Sol dimension. It was an ocean world after all, with several islands, though large landmasses were not unheard of. Most of Suki's education was centered around the island of the Arasian Sea. A community group, far from the world famous princess Blaze's home island. The Latise was something of a relative to that country, holding similar values- and gun against Dr. Eggman Nega.

Suki thought about all these things as she shopped and took a walk on the beach. A thought crossed her mind to see how Narabot would treat her at a more girly place. Perhaps at the school where so many girls learned ballet! Yes! Narabot would hold her hand and politely bring her into the building. Opening the door for her, and she could watch Chryssy when her big play came up! Yes, Perfect!

In fact, Narabot would even look cute, and somewhat sharp in a proper tuxedo. The idea was too good to pass up. She would try it. Later.

When lunchtime came around, Suki stopped at the Burger Block. A restaurant with red and white tiles on the floor, and which served the best burgers around, (or so it claimed.) She had met up with Chryssy on the boardwalk before reaching her destination. A conversation between two such friends for certain was sure to follow.

"So, what do you think Narabot will turn out like?" Chryssy asked enthusiastically.

"Fine. Just fine for sure." Suki said with a nod to her shorter friend.

"Oh, come on!" Chryssy teased. "I'm sure you've got lots of plans now!" She grinned excitedly. Chryssy knew Suki couldn't hold back.

"I guess so." Suki smirked at the idea of just what she would like to do with Narabot over this, but a shade of maturity had come over her since earlier that day. Almost seriousness over the thoughts of the future.

But nah, today was a time to relax. No bad thoughts today. That would just weigh her down.

"So, what are you up to now?" Suki looked down smiling at her little sister.

"Nothing really!" Chryssy answered happily. "Just waiting on Narabot to come out of his regular maintenance. I decided that it would be best to do a full defragmentation with the new programs added- for efficiency." She smiled happily at Suki's interest in her projects.

"Well, let's test him out after lunch." Suki smiled as she pushed the door open to the Burger shop. The regular raccoon seen at the counter wearing his beret was looking over at the two regular customers. Mami and Uncle Omycid were fine with Suki walking around town on her own, or with Chryssy. They often stopped here on afternoons. It was a nice place for a burger and milkshake as well after the fact. Suki walked up to the counter and made her usual order. She didn't notice a familiar face sitting at the booths not far from the window. A purple bird wearing red glasses. Kire. Jake's second captain, and part of the army which defended the Latise.

"I'll take a hamburger." Suki stated. She smiled with both hands on her purse, resting firmly on the counter as her weight came on it somewhat. Acting somewhat cute. Suki enjoyed eating here, and the cashier was kindof funny.

"Do you want cheese?" the raccoon asked in a low voice. He wore a white vest with a few grease marks and food stains started to stand out. After he finished talking, Suki made her response.

"Yes!" She replied confidentially.

"What does that make it." He asked in a low voiced, "miserable" fashion. Though Suki knew he was only teasing. He had done this before, it had given him quite a bit of character.

"A cheeseburger." Suki smiled and tipped her head slightly. As if to look cute over her verbal mistake.

"I'll get on that. And you, Christina, what do you want?" The cashier teased in a low, groggy voice. Chryssy immediately spoke up.

"I'll take a patty melt!" She said shaking her head up and down excitedly and her mouth fixated open.

"You want cheese with that?" He asked Chryssy in same manner he asked Suki earlier.

"Yes!" Chryssy exclaimed. "Isn't that-"

"What does that make it?" The raccoon asked in a groggy manner once again. Chryssy froze as she started to respond.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"A patty melt." The raccoon answered for her with a slight smile as he turned away. Having finished giving both girls their daily dose.

"I'll have them done in a minute. That'll be 8" He ordered as Suki began to open up her purse. Soon, 8 rings flickered onto the counter. She slid them to him and then smiled as she walked off and sat down at a booth not far from the door. Her and Chryssy began talking again while they waited on their order, but as they did, Suki's mind began to slip away, staring out the window and into the wild blue. He thoughts wondering somewhere Chryssy could only guess. But she wouldn't go uninterrupted.

"Hey, Suki, Wassup?" Chryssy asked, noticing Suki's odd new characteristics which she had picked up that day. "What's the bid deal with all the silence?"

Suki kept looking out into the distance. The echoing of of chains and hammers motioned throughout her mind.

"Suki?" Chryssy asked again.

"_Devil!_" Maugus's face flashed before Suki's in her mind, cause her to jump back.

"Hey!" A familiar voice came out, forcing Suki out of her lack of focus. The voice was not the voice of Chryssy however, but someone far more sinister. It was Kire, the purple feathered captain of Jake's command. He sounded impatient. Impatient that Suki still hadn't acknowledged his speaking to her- yet.

"Hey!" He said again. "Don't ignore me!"

Suki looked up and saw him. An upset expression on his face and a scowl written on his beak. He seemed clearly ticked off, morever, his friends had seemed to be standing behind him, as if they shared the same feelings. Suki could only guess.

"Uh. . . " Suki started to say something. But she didn't finish. It was odd that Kire would come over to speak to her. More than that. . . she felt. . . somewhat threatened by him. How he was just. . . .standing there. . . with his arms crossed just like that.

"You shouldn't steal my glory!" He scolded.

_Where did that come from?_ Suki asked herself as Kire's anger became more and more apparent. Now he was leaning forward some, and it almost seemed as if he wanted a fight.

"Glory?" Suki asked in a single word, she had an idea of what he meant. But wasn't totally certain. . .

"Saving Jake!" He yelled as he slammed both fists on the table. "He's MY responsibility. And you can't do ANYTHING like that as long as you're a support class unit. GOT IT?" He asked, beak pointing down at her. A cruel look in his face might be seen, as the frown had stayed unmoving. Suki couldn't understand what he was so upset about, but one thing she did know, is that a lot of people at the Latise, particularly the mobian soldiers, didn't like her for some reason. This however, was a lot more serious. Shouldn't Kire be glad that Jake was saved irregardless? Or was he actually just angry that he wasn't the one who defeated Maugus? Maugus might have killed her as well. In fact, if it weren't for a close mistake, he would have, or it very well may have been that way!

"I. . ." Suki was about to explain that she didn't understand, however, she realized that just going along with it might be better. But as she looked into his sunglasses, His face morphed into the image of Maugus looking at her angrly.

"-Have no idea what's going on." Maugus finished Suki's sentence as he faded away, leaving Kire behind in his place.

Suki was just stunned, there was nothing she could say. Maugus was still alive, or his ghost was haunting her, or he always was a ghost. Maybe they all were? She tried to shake it off and deal with the situation in hand, but her unfinished phrase lingered in his ears. An answer was in the demanding, Kire would speak again!

"What?" Kire stated. He was growing impatient with the little girl, his anger growing. And Suki was unsure of what she should do in this situation. She looked at Kire's pistol. It made her want to carry her phychokinesis rings with her wherever she went, even if she were a bit paranoid to think that an ally would actually attack her.

"I'm fine." Suki stated. Finally giving her answer.

"What did you just say?" Kire asked in suspicion.

"-With that." She added. Quickly, but still trying to keep her cool. Finally accepting that this did just happen. And she had to deal it.

"Good." Kire stated as he leaned backwards a little bit. "And if you don't get it, then I'll get you." He finished. Moving his hands away from the table and mostly just standing in one place, arms crossed. Then he walked off.

Having been left alone, Chryssy finally spoke up, ending the pressure of the silence.

"That was odd." She said.

"Yeah." Suki commented. "Really odd."

"What's been going on?" Chryssy exclaimed. "You've been acting all weird lately!" Chryssy exclaimed as the waiter came over and brought the two their drinks. "It's like you. . . "

"Have no idea what's going on." Suki finished.

* * *

"Well, that was a nice lunch!" Chryssy surmised as she and Suki waltzed outside. "So, you still not gonna tell me what's goin on? Or what?" Chryssy froze after letting these words slip from her mouth. She didn't like seeing Suki dismayed.

"I can't. . . . tell you." Suki stated, remembering the visions of Maugus that she had encountered. It seemed that Her mind could be linked to his, or that he could input what he wanted in her mind- Even before Suki had met her. She wondered if it had to do with her sensitivity to the dream crown pieces. Perhaps the only way to know, would be to ask him. Unless it was her own mind playing tricks on her. Perhaps it was nothing but reminiscence, But Maugus seemed to have some unfinished business with her. Even after he had been. . . . destroyed.

"Why?!" Chryssy asked frustratedly.

"Cuase! It's too much for you too handle." Suki finally let out. Almost immediately regretting the information she had just given her. Chryssy might deem this as too serious, and drag someone else into help. Or worse, might tie this in with Kire's incident, and think that Suki was holding information from her regarding why Kire was so angry with her.

"Just. . . . don't worry about it." Suki affirmed again. "It has to do with. . . . my dream crown sensing. . . stuff."

"Stuff?! Sounds more like a mystery!" Chryssy cried. "And you know how much I just loooooovvvee those!" She added optimistically.

"No, Chryssy." Suki kindof smiled back. "I just need to. . . . get it all sorted in my head that's all." And Suki continued to walk down the streets. Wondering if she could find something, somewhere, who could help explain her dreams. Help her find out what Kire had against her, and others. Teach her who Maugus was, why he had a dream crown piece of all people, and how it was that he could connect to her mind. Someone who knew if the lava echidna's were just ghosts?

As the moments went on, and Suki became more silent, Chryssy's babbling became more. . . . disregardable. The problems forming upon the surface where becoming deeper. And Suki knew that ignoring these issues up front would not cause them to disappear later. Finally.

She stopped.

"Chryssy?" Suki began. "Could you. . . leave me alone for a bit?"

"-And then Narabot would even be able to enjoy eating food but that would take-" Chryssy stopped in her place and blinked frankly at this statement.

"Well. . . . sure. . . " She started to say. "I mean. . . . if I really am that annoying."

"No, it's not that." Suki started to smile again as she grabbed Chryssy and rubbed her knuckles into her head. "I just need a while alone. That's all." She giggled.

"Ow, ow, Stop it!" Chryssy let out before giggling herself and then pulling away. "Oh- okay." She added trying not to laugh. "I guess I'll go off an do my own thing then. Be back in . . . . one hour sound good?"

"Yeah. You can come get me then. I'm going to the park gazebo. You can find me there." Suki informed. And she walked off. Chryssy saying one more thing before they parted, eagerly telling of her plans to do with Narabot.

"I'll be back with Narabot then. The full system cleaning should be done at this point, maybe I can try and get him to do something fun!"

"Okay, see you then!" Suki cheered as she picked up the pace and started to run. It was an entry into her profession. A dream crown seeker. To be one with her mind.

As Suki walked up the path in the beautiful garden are of the town. A serenity seemed to fall upon her. She had powers that other people didn't have, powers of the mind. But it seemed to only be in connection to the Dream Crown, and possibly the Phykosis Emerald, which Michad couldn't let her have. Suki was referred to as a rare breed, how finding her was valuable, even if sensing things was her only power. However, Suki was told she may have more dormant abilities than she imagined. With visions from Maugus, and having been hearing his voice. Suki began wondering if speaking to the dead was one of them. Or if there were others whom she could connect to like this. Perhaps this was Magus's ability, but it had happened once before.

It was probably her own- or both of them.

"Where are you?" Suki asked as she climbed up the steps of the white Gazebo. Finding a nice spot on the edge of the fence to sit down on. The gazebo had two exits, the rest of it was surrounded by the white fencing, to keep people from falling a whole, entire, foot she guessed. But oh well. As she looked around, her head was attracted to the ceiling of the structure. Her eyes scanning the top for almost. . . . the sound of a spirit moving. As if Maugus's soul had been flying over her this entire time. The being who had sought to destroy her.

To bring her to the grave.

"I am here. . . ." The spirit started to speak. "There. . . . everywhere. . . . . . . . ." He finished with a long deep pause between the last two words. Such a saying might be expected as far as Suki was concerned, but she did buy it, and questioned him once more. . .

"I want to know what you're up to." She stated. Like a girl demanding to know what a younger boy might be planning for his scheme. Maugus obliged in giving her no information whatsoever, and Suki continued to muse away. Figuring what Maugus had truly intended with her. Perhaps his plans were nothing more than to haunt her. Even so.

She wouldn't be scared.

"My plans, are to lead you astray. And to show you. . . . the day which you will die in. . . . " Maugus added in contempt.

Suki wanted to say something, but a funny feeling came over her, like the wind was blowing through her body, and all was being performed. Moments later, Suki slowly awoke, but she couldn't move, or get up. She was heavily injured, lying on a white plain. Her head was on it's side, and she could see a black arm connected to a glove like her own lying on the floor. It was connected to the body, and a red streak was painted upon it, Suki almost thought it was blood, but she was uncertain of this speculation's validity. She heard the moans of a young boy coming from next to her, and attempted to turn it as heavy as it was to see him. But all she could see was a white glove with a black ring on it. Connected to a light orange arm. Then the sound became apparent. The crackling sound of burning, with also the feeling of heat from it, as if the heat had come from very far away, but was still powerful and could be felt even at this distance. As she looked up in front of where she was laying, she saw something in the sky. What she was was an eternal flame, the size of an entire moon moving through the atmosphere, scarcely 500 feet above the ground. This whole world was white like in her dreams. And so was the flaming sphere above them, grey and black fire also emitting off it. In the center of the orb, Suki started to make out something. It was spiny, it was great. He was posing in a form of epic power.

It was a Fox. . . ?

"And this. . . . " Suki heard as she suddenly was pulled out of her vision. "Is it." He completed. Pulling her out of that realm. His mystery had been revealed, in part, but not fully, and Suki still contemplated answers. But even so, it was not possible to get more, for Maugus was a grudging giver. And Suki. . . . would have to find her own solutions to this mystery. The mystery of the dream crown, and of it's keepers.

"And. . . . . . that's it?" Suki asked, her breath being a little short, and her mind became somewhat light headed. She was stressing out, maybe even passing out, but her eyes kept moving back and forth searching for Maugus's voice. But it always seemed to come up from behind her.

"Yeeessssssss." Maugus added. "It cannot be evaded."

Suki took it in, and thought about it for several moments. She compared this vision to her earlier dreams and noticed the severe differences. Earlier she had seen a white king of sorts, bearing the dream crown parts into something more. Now she had seen her death among two others in another world much like in the first dream. The future had already been written? Nay, she did not believe that. Maugus had said that he desired to lead her astray, however, he may have done that with that very phrase already. Who was Maugus, what was his creed.

"Who are you!?" Suki suddenly demanded, a little angerly at the lack of information and Maugus's games. But there would be no answer to her satisfaction. Only the echoing of his laughs, and single phrase emitted earlier. One that would haunt her to this day.

"ha ha ha ha ha. . . I. . . . ." He started.

"Am the keeper. . . . . . !"

"Suki!" A familiar voice came from behind her! As this happened, It seemed the echoes in side of Suki's mind from talking to Maugus had disappeared and She had been pulled outside of some plastic box where everything sounds funny. The voice was Chryssy's, and she sounded really happy.

"H-Huh?" Suki stared forward blankly.

"Suki. . . . " Chryssy said as if in shock. "What's wrong with you. . . ?"

"Um. . . . . Nothing. . . . . I think. . . . " Suki remarked as she said that last part to herself kindof.

"Um. . . . what's. . . up?" She added hoping to not get Chryssy caught up in her own troubles.

"You looked like you just staring forward into blank space. . . . " Chryssy started to comment as she walked up the edge of the gazebo. Suki was still looking outward as she said so, but she finally turned her head to face her younger companion- and try to shake it off.

"Oh. . . . I. . . " Suki stopped, she had to change moods immediately, or else. So that's exactly what she did.

"Ugh!" She yelled, as she shook her head back and forth really quickly like they do in the cartoons. Finally she had reformed herself and was ready for a normal conversation. At last.

"So!' Suki said normally. "What's up with you, did you get-"

"-Narabot? Oh yeah! Chryssy exclaimed. "That's exactly why I was here, you have to come quick. Come on!" Chryssy grabbed Suki's arm and pulled her down from the fence and into the city.

"Ohhh boy, now what's going on?" Suki asked in a pessimistic tone, but almost with a smile too. She knew how Narabot was.

Suki was ushered in inside by Chryssy as they came up to the arcade. Suki was surprised by this location of all places, now she really wanted to know what Narabot had done.

Upon coming inside, Suki found Narabot standing in front on an arcade machine. The screen flashing. "NEW HIGH SCORE." on the game titled, _Galaxy Bugs_. Narabot stood in front of it seemly unable to decide what to to do. A crowd had surrounded Narabot, adding to Suki's suspense. As she approached the area, she had to wonder, just how high the score was. Apparently Narabot had taken up gaming, and he was doing good.

"We're back!" Chryssy said happily. "Show Suki what. . . . oh!"

Chryssy hadn't noticed that Narabot had actually beat the game, and gotten the high score. No one in the vicinity had gotten past level 12, and Narabot had reached 13! It was at that moment Chryssy could hardly take it in and she knew she had to get Narabot. Then he passed level 13 and reached the number in line!

"You. . . . . . . . . . died?" Chryssy asked.

"No. I won." Narabot stated. "Now what do I do?"

"Put your name in!" Chryssy cried.

"But there are only three slots. If this is for people's names, then the maker's shouldn't be so cheap."

"No, it's for your initials." Suki corrected. Just finally looking at Narabot's score on the arcade machine.

226,524!

"Wow!" She stated.

"There." Narabot confirmed as he pressed end after putting in only one initial and submitted the score.

_A_

"A?!" Chryssy asked in surprise. "Just A?!"

"Exactly." Narabot stated. "My appropriate name is Aranoid MK II." Unlike you, I do not have a middle and last name, therefore, I only put down A."

Chryssy started to cover her mouth as big smile began to spread across her face. "_A_" had beaten everyone, but "_A_" made it look like who ever had made the high score had made either the rookie mistake of pressing the button's on accident while at the high score screen. Or they simply didn't care and just choose "_A_" and submitted it to get it over with.

"Umm. . . . Narabot. . . ."

"Yes Suki?" Narabot asked.

"Why. . . . didn't you use and "N" then?"

"Very easy." Narabot explained. "You see, 'Narabot' is the name you have given me, not my appropriate name. Something such as an arcade game high score would require a proper listing. So I choose 'A' as was appropriate to match my real name." He finished as the crowd around him started snickering.

"Oh, well. . . . Jake won't be happy."

"Jake, the squad commander?" Narabot started to ask as Jake pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey!" Who beat my high score!?" He asked as he looked at the high score listing screen.

Jake sees the letter "A" taking the number one slot above the the "initials" JCE

"Oh, a wise guy eh?" He added, feathers in a rough. He crossed his arms as he said so, and looked onward. "I can't believe it. . . somebody actually did it. . . " He muttered.

"No, not a wise guy. A robot." Narabot corrected. He turned to face Jake, who wore a surprised expression on his face.

"What?!" He exclaimed in response. "No one can beat me. . . . I . . . I've been playing that blasted thing for six months!" Jake really didn't like to lose.

Ever.

"But I did just beat you. My score is higher than yours." Narabot stated. Suki could only think one thing in her mind.

"_Ohhhhhh boy. . . ._"

"Well YEAH bot boy!" Jake got upset. "You apparently just did, but I want you to know that you can't sneak up on me! I can always win, no matter what! And if you think you can beat me. . . .

\- You've got another think coming!" Jake stated as he started to walk off.

"Incorrect." Narobot stated, getting Jake to stop in his tracks and listen to what he had to say.

"Of course I have another think coming." Narabot agreed. "Why would I only think about the same thing over and over and over again? I beat you, but thinking about that all day would be faulty. I need to think about other more important things that games. It is in my programming. Particularly what is happening right now. Why do you mobians always state the obvious?"

. . . .

Jake started to shake.

"THAT's it! You wanna talk about arcade games and my score as if it's nothing?! I'll show you! Tomorrow, and we'll do a 2P bug duel! Got it?"

"I'm busy tomorrow." Narabot stated. "Also, I do not have this 'free time' Chryssy speaks of. The only time I can play this game is when Chryssy want's me too. Apparently, I am supposed to 'enjoy' it.

"Well. . . . yeah. Wasn't that fun?" Chryssy asked, trying to shake her head with her mouth open and a smiling expression.

"Fun? Do people play this game to have fun?" Narabot asked.

"Yeah!" Chryssy exclaimed.

"STUPID MACHINE!" They heard a voice yell. Chryssy and Narabot looked over and saw a mobian raging at a copy of Super Monkey Ball for arcade. Kicking it twice before storming off.

"People have fun by getting angry." Narabot stated as if he had discovered a great secret in life. "Therefore, if happiness gives self meaning, as does having fun, and enjoyment, no wonder Jake is the greatest of all Latise Mobian Commanders." Narabot announced. "He's always upset with things."

"Huh?" Jake dropped his jaw at the comment and wavered at Narabot with a flinching open mouth.

"COUGH" Suki let out in purpose to distort what Narabot was saying, she then gave a mean look at Narabot, which cause him to step back and put his hands in front of him, as if to keep someone away.

"But no worries." Narabot contemplated having decided his resolve. "I do not need to enjoy this game. It does not make me angry. Maybe we can find something else that makes me angry Chryssy?"

"Oh. . . . . . . . brother." Chryssy started to sink away as she let out that last comment.

"And that's that!" Chryssy exclaimed as she, Narabot, and Suki walked outside the arcade house.

"Wow. It sure seems like you've gotten Narabot to. . . . do. . . . something." Suki lamented. Narabot had actually played an arcade game. Wowed the arcade house, and made Jake throw a fit. All in one day. Suki almost liked the old Narabot better, but that was the thing. He didn't seem any different- now anyways.

"Is. . . that all you did?" Suki started to ask. A little bit of a smile spreading across her face as she did.

"Nope!" Chryssy exclaimed. "And I've got lot's more too! I can't wait to put some more in him! So, what do you think. Like what you see so far? How about you Narabot?" She asked both her companions enthusiastically. "Do you like all the changes that I added?"

"How should I know?" Narabot complained. "I could not tell you because the changes are relative to me, and the more you ask me about things like. . . 'liking' or 'enjoying', or 'happiness' it seems like they mean what they don't. Like stalking someone who makes you feel terrible. Or enjoying arcade machines that make you upset. You are very much confusing me." He finished.

*Moooaaaaaaaannn* Chryssy let out with a big sigh. "Maybe advanced programming isn't my thing. . . ."

"Don't say that." Suki responded. "Narabot is just. . . . . weird. That's all.

"What does it mean if I am weird?" Narabot tried to get in. "If I am weird, then-" Suki began to talk over him and cut off her metal friend voice.

"You just gotta keep at it. Emotions in robots has always been a hard thing to do. And I have a feeling that Narabot know's more about emotions and what they are then he's letting on. . . " Suki put down. "So. . . wanna go to the library? We can eat out at Tech OZ's and then go home to my place! I'm sure my parents would let you sleep over!"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Chryssy cheered.

"Are you inviting me too?" Narabot asked.

It was a full day for Suki the hedgehog. After checking in with her parents, and picking up a few due novels, Suki and Chryssy went to the library. Of course the days that she would not be needed would mean more literature would be needed to take up all that free time, so she had to pick up more to replace the ones she had finished, along with a handful of comics, so spectacular. Suki felt satisfied. She had a stack of books with her, and she realized that perhaps she had picked up too many. Though Chryssy didn't think so. Either way, she could take the ones that wouldn't fit in her backpack home tomorrow. After all, it wasn't like she had anything to vicarious going on tomorrow.

After eating at Tech OZ's, she checked out some of the malls, and then finally trekked home. Her parents wanted her home by 8:00. And Suki didn't want to lose any privileges. So it was earlier than that Suki began to head home. She and Chryssy parted ways and said their goodbyes. Both with backpacks stuffed with books and pencils. Narabot had been bid off earlier, and sent home, to base. There he might get recharged and have a data synchronization with the main computer for research purposes. At any rate, it was kindof nice to have him gone the rest of the day. But now it was over, and Suki was off.

Time for the long walk home.

So Suki traversed the dark streets of the city, an normally, she would have felt nearly, perfectly safe. But as she walked alone, she felt a tinging feeling in her backside, like something sickly was behind her. She hated that. . . scary touch, as though someone were watching her, and she knew that when alone her mind could play tricks on her, but not today.

This time.

It was real. . .

"Hey you. . . . ." A voice came from behind. It made Suki stop, for the voice sounded evil, and hate filled. But even moreso, it was familiar. . . voice she had heard before. . . .but never in a way like this. Slowly Suki turned around, but her guess to who it was struck frighteningly. It was Kire.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He yelled out in an emotion of anger, and angst. A great crying in his voice as Suki saw him clutching a weapon of death. A pistol. And he was holding it with to hands. Suki became a little bit afraid, but what was happening was beyond her. She hadn't had the slightest idea. She started to speak as if to calm him down, swallowing a little before she would go.

"Kire. . . . I"

"SHUT UP!" The bird scowled. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF US! And what I'm doing doesn't make sense. . . . but boy I'll tell you, I can't WAIT to see you die!"

Suki just frowned and opened her mouth a little bit over these words. She say Kire was breathing heavily, but she didn't understand, she tried to ask again, in hope. . .

"I . . . don't-"

"SHUT- UP!" Kire wailed.

"You won't understand. . . . any of us. You were too well off." Kire finished in a heavy breathing fashion as two other birds came out of the alleys and backed him up, readying their own guns, but not pointing them at Suki. Not yet. . .

Kire continued.

"Too Well off to leave your family. . . . to have them. . . . . killed. . . ." He struggled. "Our families. . . they. . . . sent us. . . . all of us here. To the Latise. To become soldiers. . . . . Soldiers. . . . so we wouldn't live in poverty like they did. And the Latise . . . . they. . . . they killed them as if there WAS NOTHING TO IT!" He exasperated as if someone about to cry.

At that moment. Suki would have felt for him, in the back of her mind, she did in fact. But the pale fear of dying still petrified her, even still, it all seemed wrong. Even as this conversation took place, it was too bright out, the sky was not black, but a dark blue, and the star were hardly out. This was happening in the middle of a well lit street, and Suki could hear the gigging of playing children through the closed windows of a nearby building. It wasn't matching up.

Anywhere.

How anyone could do this.

But it was happening, and all Suki could do was wait. But before she could make up a plan, Kire spoke again, her moment of rationing cut off the bleakness of this seemingly death threat. Now Kire was getting serious about this, and pieces to the puzzle began falling in place.

Or was the puzzle merely getting larger.

"And I. . . have to kill you. . . " He stated. "I have to kill you because that, is what will save us. . . . . I hate YOU! YOUR PEOPLE! EVERYTHING ABOUT AAAAAHHHHHH!"

His voice suddenly sounded like that of a screeching animal. His despair being something Suki could somehow feel in her own heart, as Kire pulled the trigger. The laser blast hit the floor, and missed by 8 inches- on the ground next to Suki's feet. She flinched to avoid the blast, and as a result, his two buddies joined in in the fire. Suki was so shocked by these actions that she had trouble even reacting for her life. But as she did, a powerful energy blast came from the sky and knocked Kire forward, and disrupted his two wing men as well.

As Narabot came down, it became apparent that Suki had been rescued. His blows were fast and the homing attack was enough to make one of the two birds eat pavement. The last one was subdued in a fist fight, knocked out after a punch to the gut. Kire attempted to get up, but Narabot approached him from behind and kicked him the back of the head. Suki just looked at him in horror over what had just happened. It didn't make sense to her. None of it did. And now answers would be appreciated more than ever. Narabot just placed his foot atop Kire's head pulled out his arm communicator. As he pointed it to his face, he looked over at Suki and gave her one phrase that would echo in her mind all night.

"Go home Suki."


	4. My Eggs have been Scrambled!

Suki sat up in bed. She had awoken that morning with the events of yesterday still on her shoulders. It was something kindof hard to get over, let alone understand. Could someone really become so crazy to where they would just. . . . . out of jeleously. . . No. . . . dispair. . . .

Just. . . .

Shoot someone?

Suki had heard that the people, and soldiers who worked for the Latise were the children of poor families trying to give them better lives. A series of islands existed on the outskirts of Airice. But what Kire had said, about the Latise killing their. . . parents. What happened out there? Suki found herself being haunted by more of her own memories of her own parents.

The ones she never had.

But no, it couldn't be true. Suki was an orphan. She had no parents. She was so young when her human parents got her, that there was nothing she could have possibly remembered about them.

They abandoned her.

Not that she really cared. To her, growing up knowing that she was adopted was just a normal, scientific fact. She. . . kindof felt a gap at times, but it all seemed to slip away once she turned 12. Mami and Uncle Omycied were very positive and loving parents. They may have been only her adoptive ones, but they gave her all the love that she needed. It was all she ever had.

And look at how happy she was.

How she had been. . .

trapped.

Now it felt as though the terrible actions of Kire were somehow partially her fault. His suffering, was her own. . . but no. She couldn't think that way. Doing so she would eventually feel guilty for everyone's problems. If Kire had been done a misjustice, it wouldn't have any bearing on her. She had nothing to do with it.

But who was that stupid?

To threaten someone before even eight o' clock at night. When the lights were still turned on and shining through the windows, not even in an alley. Was he truly mad? Stricken with grief?

No.

Kire was not that stupid.

It was like. . . he was not in his right mind. But the changing, echoing of his voice seemed to be the greatest clue to the truth. Suki slid off her quilted bed covers and walked over to the window. She opened it up and the beautiful sunlight poured in. A stark contrast to her feelings on the inside. Even the flickies singing couldn't get her in a good mood. As she pulled the windows apart, she yelled.

"MAUUGUUSSSS!" her shogen voice echoed. "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS. . . . HAUNTING THIS CITY NOW. . . . I. . . . I'LL KILL YOU!" She exclaimed.

The wind started to blow into her window. A haughty, deep voice all too familiar from the other day came in. It moved throughout her ear, and told her of just how dark things had gotten. Maugus was far from dead, he was alive. . . and. . . minacious

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. . . ." The voice laughed lightly.

"Ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HUAAA!" It increased as the wind blew harder in her window and wisped across her face. Sending thoughts of malice and hatred into her heart from the deepest darkest enemy she had ever known.

"You have no idea who I am." He echoed. "I have seen the damnation of this planet, gone to the depths of hell itself, and I watched. . . . I watched it overtake the very earth. The world you call Sol. . ." He menaced. "That you should tell me who will die. . . .when I have shown you your very end. . . is despicable!" He exclaimed. "You are nothing to me. . . . but a misguided child. . . keeper! You will die if you anger me, but that is not why I am here. . . "

"Then why did you reposes KIRE?!" She yelled out into the sunshine. A group of birds flew out her nearby tree and Suki wore a mean expression on her face. Her countenance looked up at the morning sky, refusing to heed Maugus's commands of submission. But she had seen his power. Memories started to come back to her.

"You are lucky that I misssssssssed." He spoke as if a snake flashing images across Suki's mind. The black sword piercing the left side of her suite and sliding right across her skin. . .

"For if I had gone a little farther, you might not still be here today. . ." he reminded. "But I am not responsible for your friend's restriction. It is another. . . . "

"WHO!?" Suki asked in distress. Who would do that to Kire? Who wanted her dead? Why was she so important? Wasn't all she was good for was hunting dream crown parts?! Wasn't that it!? Was there more?! Did her dreams have something to do with it? Could she see the future? Or where these nothing but allegorical visions explaining the insecurities in her life- which there were non before they came.

Suddenly, Suki was forced out of her brief reminiscence, for Maugus again demanded attention. It was a fierce, single phrase marking his command to fix the situation. Or was it just his _leading her astray?_

"Find out!" Maugus told as the wind blew in one more time before exiting. And Maugus was through with his little conversation. . .

. . .

Suki waited as she looked down in her morning gown. Depressed over these recent happenings. All that could come from her was a whisper. A word of dedication that would find the solution and end her miserable visions of conception.

"I will." She uttered in the lowest voice she had ever done.

It was the end of her uninsurance. If Maugus wasn't it and wasn't lying, then she already might have had an idea in mind. But she just wasn't totally sure. . .

Having gotten dressed and walked outside, Suki stopped at the tree which rested outside her window. She was wearing her spare uniform from the house this time. Psychokinetic gloves and all. She walked up to the tree and looked up inside of it. She shook it, and then let the "cat" from the other day fall.

*boom*

"Eeeeergoo" Narabot stated as he got up and attempted to stay up as his balance sensors were off key.

"You were stalking me again." Suki commented unnamused.

"I. . . . Ergo" Narabot held both hands on his head as he finally balanced out and ceased moving. "What?. . . . that. . . thing that makes you feel terrible?"

"Just like arcade games." Suki reminded.

"Life must be miserable for you beings." Narabot commented in an ordinary fashion. He was getting used to these strange sayings.

"No kidding." Suki muttered. "So. . . what'd you tell the cops the other night?" She asked in a half upbeat, unenthusiastic tune.

"I didn't tell the cops anything." Narabot stated. "Why, was there something I should have said to them?" he asked.

"You mean you just handled everything yourself and didn't get him imprisoned or anything?"

"Who should I have had imprisoned?" Narabot asked. Unsure of what Suki meant. It was all very much confusing him. But Narabot's lack of understanding was confusing Suki even more.

"You know." Suki stated. "The bird who took a shot at me! What did you do with him?"

Narabot paused as if he was processing something very, very hard. Suki was beggining to think that he had forgot. Until suddenly something popped into him. It was something he had remembered regarding the situation wich Suki had recalled.

"You mean when Jake accidentally-"

"No, no, NO!" Suki became frustrated, already stressed out over her conversation with Maugus earlier that morning. "Two nights ago! Don't you remember?!" She was beginning to think that he didn't. But that was just the thing. It was as if he _didn't_ remember. And as Narabot spoke, Suki understood.

"I don't remember anything about what happened two nights ago. I was in the bay, likely being worked on. What, was there something I should have remembered?" He asked precarously. "Am I having memory crashes?" He added on top. "If so-" he began. "Please inform Michad immediately, as this means that I could be getting-"

"I know I know I know." Suki stopped him. "Don't give me the same sales pitch you always do over that. . . stuff." She said upsetly as her voice eased off at the last struggle over words that should be used.

_Michad. . ._ She though. _What are you doing. . . . Did you. . . . even do this?_

Suki began to muse over what was going on. She had already seen the morning paper, and just as she suspected, the news had organized a full report over the incident, and now she would have to answer a bunch of annoying questions about a squad mate who tried to take her out and was high on cocaine. All just to satisfy the curiosity of traversing strangers. Just wonderful.

"Narabot. . . I. . . " Suki wanted to say something, but then she heard Chryssy come running up from behind, yelling as usual when she was excited- it saved time by allowing her to communicate before coming up within normal talking distance. Or at least that was Chryssy's excuse.

"Suki! Suki!" She yelled running up. "I'm sorry I could be there for you yesterday. My parents told me what happened. I'm soooooo sorry!" She wailed before embracing Suki by giving her a tight, _tight_ hug. Narabot started scratching his head over the situation. Literally. It didn't make sense to him, and a question was certain to proceed from his lips.

"What happened the other night?" He finally pressed. Hoping to glean more information about his previous settings.

"That's what I was gonna ask you!" Chryssy exclaimed as she jumped in. "What were you doing? And. . . you saved Suki!?" she asked with an excited, mouth open wide smile.

"Great!" Narabot exclaimed. "-But I don't remember it." he added in a plain, and defeated fashion.

"WHAT?" Chryssy asked in shock. "But you were. . . . . there. . . but. . . did. . . "

"I think that Michad or someone erased his memory." Suki informed a little quietly.

"Ohhhhhh" Chryssy started to gasp. "But why? Unless there was something to hide. . ."

"True." Suki stated. "But who is Narabot going to tell other than those in the Latise?"

"I'm not sure!" Chryssy exclaimed. "When I heard Narabot was put away yesterday, I was shocked and hoped nothing bad had happened, then my parents told me about what had happened to you! I WAS SO WORRIED! I'm still really sorry I couldn't come over!" She hugged Suki once again to assure herself that her friend was near. Chryssy just couldn't hold back herself.

"I know." Suki smiled, patting her little Ocelot on the back. She appreciated her friend. In fact, Chryssy was perhaps the closest person she knew, outside of Mami, and Omycid anyway. Suki looked up and pondered for a minute.

_Well, if I want to make sense of all this, I better start looking around. Ask people who I know and stuff, or else this won't make any sense. . . _Suki decided.

. . .

"Um. . . Narabot?" Suki asked in surprise, staring at the robot as he scratched his head over the ordeal, unable to figure out what had happened.

"What?" He asked, noticing Suki's blatant gaze. It was a gaze as if something was wrong, Narabot couldn't understand it. So he did the only logical thing he could do. Ask why.

"Did I say something?" He said, unsure of what he could have possibly done this time to upset her.

"Why are you doing that?" Suki asked.

"Doing what?" Narabot scratched his head after Suki asked him that question.

"THAT!" She exclaimed. "Scratching your head! What's up with that?!"

"Scratching your head helps you think." Narabot stated. "Why, am I not doing it right?" He asked.

"No. . . it's not that. . . " Suki stated. "It's just you're not supposed to be doing it. . . . " She trailed off.

"Why not?" Narabot asked. "I think my processing speed has increased by 0.0000000168 static unites each second." He added. "Not that the humidity could put it off by that little"

"But that's. . . . " Suki froze in a prostrated manner. She was trying to comprehend it, but she just couldn't. Narabot however, seeing this, could not resist assisting her in this dismay.

. . . .

Narabot leans over and scratches Suki's head for her.

"Hey!" Suki pulled back.

"What?!" Narabot exclaimed.

"What are you doing!?" Suki asked in puzzledly.

"Helping you think. You seemed puzzled by what I was saying, so decided to increase your mental power by scratching your head. Did it work?"

"Narabot that-"

"Yes?" Narabot interrupted accidentally.

". . . THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Suki yelled!

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Chryssy asked as the three of them walked along the road and through the morning streets.

"I don't know. . . " Suki stated as she went back over her dreams and the strange happenings of yesterday night. It wasn't so much that she didn't know _what_ to do, but that she didn't know _where_ to start.

Plus on top of that, Suki didn't want to get Chryssy involved. If the stress was giving her all these. . . . emotions ready to explode, how good of an idea would it be to let her favorite sister to know? It wasn't an easy burden, and Chryssy might not take it all to well. Not the part about the dream crown piece being hammered into a chain, not about Kire saying he had to kill her to save everyone. Certainly not the part about her speaking to Maugus, who still had some sort of link into her mind.

Definitely not _that_ part. . .

"Suki, are you okay?" She asked looking at Suki staring forward as she thought.

"Huh? Oh." She stuttered, coming out of her thought mode and going back to holding a normal conversation with Chryssy. "I'm just. . . . . . . ."

As Suki said this, she stopped, for above her, in the sky, the sound of a some sort of aircraft penetrated the atmosphere. The thrusters blared as it barraged through the clouds, and every person in the city gazed upwards upon it. A shadow encompassed the town as the stark red metal hovered overhead. Red, yellow and just a touch of black made the biggest air frigate ever seen by Suki and many other members of the Latise. It was none other than the Egg Carrier. A demolition aircraft made by Dr. Eggman, Ivo Robotnik.

"Wooooaaaaaahhhhhhh." Chryssy stated quietly as the ship flew over head. "It's sooooooooo biiiiiiiiigggg." She awed in amazement. The ship was quite a mechanical feat to be sure. Chryssy might be even more amazed if she knew that Dr. Eggman had made two, or if she had seen the entire Battle Armanda finished by Metal Sonic which once flew through the Inosphere of Sonic's home world- Mobious.

"I am amazed." Narabot stated robotically as he looked up at the floating master piece. "Why doesn't Michad build something like that?"

"Who. . . built that. . . ?" Chryssy asked. "It's like something I've only heard of before! Do you think they mean. . . to be hostile. . . ?"

"We haven't fired yet. . . " Suki analyzed. "Neither has he, look, he's moving toward the castle." She pointed out as the airship made it's way.

The white castle was on a more elevated part of the mountain which made up the center of Suki's homeland. Fairly distant from the soldier's base and parliament building, it was less than a quarter of a mile from city limits. The building overlooked the city with it's large white towers made of military grade metal, and was defended with guns, personal, and even aircraft stationed not to far away. The nearby airbase had it's own air carrier, the White Shadow, but it was only 1/6 the size of Dr. Eggman's ship.

"No, wait," She corrected. "It looks like he's not even going there, it's the Parliament he's turning for."

"Let's go check it out!" Chryssy suggested. "It might be fun! It's a good thing you have your tech suite on Suki!" Chryssy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Suki agreed. "I was planning on needing it for something else though. . . "

As the Eggcarrier flew over the yard in front of the Parliament, it circled around and began to look for a place to land. But with all the different buildings surrounding it, no such place was available. So it hovered a ways above instead. The bottom of the ship opened up, and 100s or E-1000 units began to pour out airship. Falling to the ground and rooftops, using their jetpacks just before hitting to cushion the blow of such impact.

People became fearful by the sudden "visit" of strange forces. The robots who had fallen didn't point their guns at any "hostile" forces, they simply assumed positions of stature, as if they were awaiting something. Or someone. Truly, and that _someone_ was their leader, he would be down at any moment now. . .

Down came Dr. Eggman, hovering in his Eggpod. His mustache flowing in the wind, and a look of novelty spread across his face. This mad scientist was also accompanied by a few, better built droids. Escorting him no doubt. To his right was a white E-100 Unit with the Greek letter of the alphabet Φ imprinted on his side. Hovering down with his own jet kit and mounted weapon in his arm. His eyes were blue, rather than the green associated with most E-100 series robots and their cousins, also, his weaponry was lighter. More of a leadership companion or secretary than an extremely physical fighter. E-120 _Phi_ (that being his name in English) was accompanied by a light blue robot. One who had green eyes, a jet booster, and a triple barreled rotating blaster. His number was E-116 ρ, also an E-100 unit. The Greek letter was spelt "Rho" in our native English language, although not the greatest way to learn it's pronunciation_._ Both automated assistants hovered slightly behind the Doctor as he made his grandeuring entrance. The man was purely mad, but illustrious with power. Dr. Eggman was not about to be unentertained.

"DR. EGGMAN NEGA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH US NOW!?" A voice came and met him across a loudspeaker. Mobians and Sol dimension inhabitants dressed in uniforms had surrounded the building armed with guns and prepared to react at any false moves. Eggman just gave a grin and hopped out his personal ride. He gracefully gave a deep bow in spite of the obvious look of potential hostility with E-120 Phi and E -116 Rho at his sides.

"Funny that you should ask me that." Eggman began. "For I Have come to offer you something that might be of benefit. Will you hear me out? Or will I just have to leave without offering you the chance to complete your goals" He asked as wild grin spread across his face. Eggman waited their response, knowing that with his cards in play, they would have to at least hear what he had to say first before blasting him off into the Heavens. Moment's later, he was right, as Michad came walking down the steps of his building. He seemed to be in a relatively jolly mood.

Michad was a short, white grey fox with a black coat. He was an odd fellow with a ham like attitude. Full of himself to a certain degree, but also very cunning. He carried some sort of cane with him, or really a scepter. It went well with his eyepiece, and otherwise black top hat. As Michad came forth, the walked by the man with a loudspeaker seemed to tell him to hush up already.

"Now, now." Michad corrected. "This is no way to deal with guests." He chuckled as he pushed the mic away from the commanders mouth and took it for himself. Bravely the short political leader marched forward and began shouting as he made his approach. . . it was really far to loud. . . .

"Ah yes. . . . Dr. Eggman Nega." The loudspeaker creaked over the overly high pitch. "What do you want to do with us?" He asked in higher pitched voice as if teasing and taunting the character all at the same time. Slowly bringing his head over on it's side as he asked the question. Eggman merely widened his mouth as grin would spread side to side.

"Please don't tell me you're so uninformed. . . ." Eggman taunted. This serious situation seemed to be taking a turn for the awkward more, and the sincerity of total obliteration seemed to be passing by.

"A new suite and different color mustache is not enough to fool us." Michad challenged with step back and a mild smile. "Don't tell me, you're non other than Dr. Eggman Ivo Robotnik. From the the other dimension otherwise known as Earth. . . you expect us to _believe_ that?" He joked in a sarcastic fashion.

"But of course." Eggman sneered. "Even if I were Eggman Nega, it wouldn't matter, I'm here to offer you a choice! After all, you're obviously far to powerful for me to combat, so I can't steal the dream crown pieces from you. I'll offer you a trade instead how does that suite you fancy?

"And what might that be?" Michad asked so far amused.

"The Phykosis Emerald, is a powerful artifact, but not necessary for your goals. Presuming you and I are both on the same page of our research. Your people have been looking for the Dream Crown a lot longer than I have." Eggman put softly in their favor. "Even my grandfather didn't care very much for it. It would appear better for me to bargain with you and get what I can out of it. . . " Eggman trailed off as he explained his situation.

"What I really want is that emerald. And if you give me that. . . . I'll give you what you're looking for." Eggman said as he pulled out the shiny white piece of metal. At this moment many onlookers in the audience of normal people and passers by let out a sudden gasp. It was strange that someone else should find a dream crown piece without the proper equipment for it. The Island of Valatise was the only government believed to have the technology to track it, and even then all they were doing was having the resurrected White Gizoids use their copy ability to read the Phykosis Emerald's electromagnetic signature and then copy that with an off boot program the Latise made specifically for that purpose.

With one of the last dream crown pieces revealed, Michad became silent. He began calculating his possible moves in the back of his mind. He also began evaluating his political stature. To make a deal with the Dr. and choose peace over violence would portray him in a good light. Also with this last peice, only one more would be required to complete the object. A crown fit for glory, a crown fit for him. The ruler of Valatise, the heir, after many generations of seeking.

Long live this dynasty.

"Very well." Michad finally spoke, laughing it off a little bit well, perhaps covering how much he really wanted that dream crown piece. "We'll speak about it. . . Come now Dr. Eggman, won't you join me?" Michad asked as he turned around with a spin of his cane. He walked up the steps and Eggman only shrugged a little before following him in. It was uncertain what would become of the negotiations within.

"You see that? What's going on!?" Chryssy whispered as She, Suki, and and Narabot came in closer to the commotion. All they could see was Dr. Eggman bowing before Michad and then walking in the government building after him. Suki wasn't sure what to think, but she figured it was best not to drop her guard. The robots all around were the strangest she had ever seen. Unlike the tacky design of Dr. Eggman Nega, these ones actually looked cool.

Or cruel. . .

As the time passed on, Suki and Chryssy made their speculations of what the mad scientist had planned. Perhaps he only wished to get close enough to cause a fight, destroy the place and take the Dream Crown pieces. But the location in which they were held Suki knew would be hard to find. Unless Eggman had hacked their information systems, he would never find where they were held, even she herself did not know, and she was the one responsible for finding them. Chryssy had been considered for clearance to the Dream Crown piece chamber, but was refused being short of a few votes even though Michad insisted that she had potential and would become a valuable asset to the Latise if she were ingrafted in while she were still young.

Other speculations was that this was just a distraction for some other great crime. Eggman Nega was known for looking of ways to take over the world through power, and Dream Crown may very well be his target. But after a half an hour of waiting outside. Suki began to wonder what was really going on inside, and Dr. Eggman had been speaking for a long time. Finally she threw away the possibility of any kind of theft and wondered what sort of deal Michad and Eggman may have thought up.

"Eggman Nega's been taking forever. I can't believe we'd waste that much time talking to him!" Chryssy squealed angrly. "How can anyone trust him?!"

"I don't know." Suki said quietly. "Perhaps something has come up that's a bit different. I heard some people claim that he said he's not Eggman Nega" Suki informed. "Instead it's his other dimensional counterpart from Earth. I think he's somehow related to him. . . " Suki trailed off.

"Yeah. . . and all his robots are different!" Chryssy exclaimed. "But can we really be sure?"

"You two are too gullible." Narabot stated. Immediately Suki and Chryssy looked over at him in an upset fashion. Natabot explained. "Of course he want's you to think that he is some other dimensional counterpart. It's easy to change outfits and even take in hi concentrated herbal, or synthetic intrusions to make one look younger." He informed in a know it all manner.

"Then what about the robots Narabot?" Suki asked a little upset. Sometime's Narabot objections could get annoying, especailly when he was right, but Suki knew Narabot over analysed, and that he had to wrong somewhere along the lines. If a day came where he criticized her but rightly so, that day would be a great irritance.

"No difficulty in concluding." Narabot responded. "One such as Eggman Nega could easily build as many different looking robots as he wants. Have you seen how large his army has been in certain Zones in the Eastern Sea?" Narabot asks.

"Either way, I don't think that Nega would do something like this." Suki stated as she looked over the government building.

"You clearly do not know Dr. Eggman Nega then." Narabot said sternly. "He is a crazy one. Sometimes he acts as though he himself is the target made to be destroyed." Narabot trailed off. . . . "He starts to destroy everything so that even his less crazy counterpart begins to cringe and ridicule him for his dubiously suicidal schemes." He added.

In a moment, the huge doors of the parliament building were opened. And Michad walked outside. A loudspeaker was brought to him by a police unit of sorts. He turned it on and began to talk, announcing what they had agreed upon.

"Ahem." he said as the speaker screeched a little bit over Suki's and her friend's conversation.

"We have been offered a trade with Dr. Eggman Ivo Robotnik, and- in order to receive the second to last piece to the dream crown- have accepted." He informed. The crowd went silent, and wondered the cost of such a trade. Michad would not have done it, if he thought it wasn't worth it, many people knew that. However, he still had his critics, and at the cost's announcement, reporters would already have their critical essays being lined out inside their minds. They would be posted in the news tomorrow. Truly shocking.

"The cost-" He began. "Is none other. . . than our precious Phykosis Emerald, but only one dream crown piece away, and with our white hedgehog Suki, we will be more able to find it even more easily than our fathers were using only the Phykosis Emerald!" He exclaimed. The crowd began cheering. Suki felt shocked. She had no idea that this day would come while she was still so young. The Dream Crown, pieces of it collected over a century of work. Now to be completed within_ her_ lifetime. True, the last piece would take some work, but the black water gauges- a long suspected place of at least one of the places was in their sites. It would come to pass. So long she did it right. Suki was having trouble fathoming it!

"Also." Michad stated. "Dr Eggman Ivo Robotnik will be assisting us in the expedition of the dream world once the crown has been completed." The crowd broke into cheers.

"Thank you, thank you!" Eggman stated with taking a bow. "The dream crown particle is now yours! And this emerald will prove very useful on my ship. I'll be leaving you to your business now, so goodbye my friends!" The scientist rolled off his tongue. And with that, he walked off. Taking long, Eggmanish strides as he began humming to himself in an upbeat fashion. He returned to his form of transportation and flew into the atmosphere. His robots taking off after him. It was quite a sight they had viewed that day. And not one to be forgotten either.

"We. . . . sided with him?!" Chyssy's pupils shrank to a very tiny size.

"I'll tell you." Narabot spoke. "There's no telling what a cornered politician might do."

"I hope. . . " Sui stated. "That this works out for the better. . . "

Suki decided to come home before lunch. Things were happening rather quickly and she needed a breather. Suki still wanted to look into what Kire had talked about before he tried to shoot her, and she still wanted to know who erased Narabot's memory and why. True, it had to be someone in the Latise's government structure, but who ordered it exactly and for what reason? Because what Kire was saying would be too much of a political issue to become noticed? Another factor to consider in all this mess was Maugus made still alive- but only a ghost. Haunting her and giving her cryptic messages about what was really going on, if, he really did know. . . . The vision of her death could have been merely a fabrication. Something false conjured up to create a scheme that lead her astray. Even Maugus himself had stated that this was his goal. So why should she believe him?

Narabot stayed outside while Suki entered upon her home. Chryssy had already bid herself off onto her own cousin's and uncle's place, so that Suki was left alone. The first thing that Suki did when she was all alone was get herself a drink. Already having thought about the issues enough on the way here, she headed upstairs and placed herself near the phone. There was one in her bedroom she could use in manners like this. Immediately, she got out a list and began writing down all the people she began to call.

*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* Echoed Suki's beeper. It was the Latise, and they had utilized her on spot communication system beeper to contact her in a hurry. This had only happened once, and up until this point, Suki thought of the little wrist link as little more than a decorative piece on her arm. Quickly she hung up and bit the librarian goodbye before finishing, fumbling the phone in between her shoulder and her head. She put it down and answered the com link. Eager, and shocked to find the Latise needed her so suddenly, but she started to have a hunch on what they needed her for. . .

"Yes?" She asked as the beeping came to a halt. Suki held her breathe as she waited for the contactor to respond. It was only the second or so time this had happened, and Suki didn't think it would ever have to happen again.

"Suki, Dr. Eggman Ivo Robotnik is a traitor, come to base at once so we can send you after him. We must retrieve the Phykosis Emerald at all costs."

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Suki smiled. She knew that Dr. Eggman wasn't trustworthy, and probably wasn't even who he claimed to be.

* * *

"Ahhh, it feels so good to be evil!" Eggman sneered as he relaxed in his chair at lead of the Eggcarrier command bridge. "Who knows, we may even have company and a bit of action along with it!" he added with a wide grin, Eggman was pleased with the devilish scheme he had cooked up. Giving the Latise an extra dream crown piece that did not fit the crown, and refusing to return it when ordered to do so over the radio. The fat man smiled as he toyed around with the touch pad placed in front of him. Looking over the ships overall maintenance, and viewing how his projects had come along. Eggman was quite surprised that they dealt with him so easily. As if they were unknowing that he was a scoundrel. But when they scanned the particle, and found out that it was in fact a dream crown piece, how could he possibly be fooling him.

Yes indeed, the dream crown particle given to them by Doctor Eggman was nothing close to necessary shard needed to complete the crown. It was a fake conjured up to fool them, only carrying the necessary wavelengths according to Suki's report. And of course, Dr. Robotnik had a no returns policy, even if you didn't get quite what you were expecting from him, but wasn't that the point of Eggman and his enterprises? With that, the twisted scientist laid back and relaxed. He eyes scanned across the bridge of the great airship and began contemplated defenses against a likely counter attack. He had only left 25 minutes before the Latise contacted him and informed him of their discovery. A good outside defense would make a steady precaution, in case fighter planes or some other air units attempted to chase him down. Eggman knew airships his size were not common in the Sol dimension though technology existed which would allow it. Most people preferred ships in sea, where the water did most of the work and maintenance was easy- and cheap. Allowing large armanda to sail and make war in more colonized areas of this watery planet. Much further away from Princess Blaze's boarders. . . .

The Eggcarrier's command bridge had been redone since the mighty Chaos's rerelease. It was an open room with windows out looking the entire vehicle, and few Eggpods to spare, one in each corner of the room. Large military grade metal doors kept people out of the bridge who didn't need to come in. Eggman had upgraded it's interior exponentially since the original defense system had proven less than impenetrable. Even including force fields, and electroshock tiles hidden in sneaky areas which were sure to catch Sonic in a nasty trap if that punitive fox didn't find a way around it!

"Doctor! Incoming message from E-122 Psi." Phi, Φ informed normatively. Phi was Eggman's second in command and secretary. To watch over things and scree them over before alerting him was only normal. Eggman placed a half upset expression on his face, before finally responding. It wasn't that a report meant a bad thing, but Eggman had grown weary of the half useful info pulled from Psi, Ψ and honestly he didn't really need anything more from his outposts now that he had the Phykosis Emerald. But still, Eggman figured he had better hear him our lest he miss something potentially useful for his plans. Who knew, maybe Sonic had already found out and was making trouble. . .

"Go ahead. Send him through." He ordered. Staring bleakly at the projection area waiting for Psi's message. Moments later, the screen came on, all fuzzy at first but eventually zeroing in. Soon the yellow robot appeared before Dr. Eggman and the two could finally communicate. Seeing Psi had no damage on his smooth, reflective metal, Eggman became a little bit. . . excited.

"Ah, E-122. What are you doing?" He asked almost in an upset fashion. Getting reports from Psi wasn't always the most enjoyable. But Robotnik liked it if he got new other than some new boring excavation news, - or worse- that Sonic had shown up.

"Dr. Eggman." Psi's light creaky voice came out. "More valuable artifacts have been found in the Ifrit dimension. Protoype E-series robots are also holding up." He informed in an upbeat manner. Dr. Eggman leaned over and presumed that everything had gone according to plan and began talking, but Psi interrupted him with more information regarding Eggman's archaeological research.

"It appears that the deep fire has awakened." Psi informed plaintively. "Not the being Ifrit whom has been defeated, but a lessar one whom has survived, and thrived upon ages. They move about on the surface now, giving us trouble, we also have new information regarding the history to this place." The robot half quirked in seriousness. Eggman squinted his eyes behind his glasses and looked intently upon Psi's screen. The history of the Ifrit dimension also greatly interested him. If it was all coming together in the way he suspected, then it could change everything. A path left unalone, but forsaken to be traveled. Covered up as if it did not exist, but it's line meaning more things than all the other's subjective to it. The secret's of the Ifrit dimension. Locked away, now possibly discovered? It's only a matter of time now, and Eggman would find out the mysteries of it. . . and then use it. . .

To rule it all. . .

"Did you find the secret to project Y?" Eggman asked.

"No" Psi hummed. "But there is one thing." He added. . . .

"What's that? Eggman asked, but he was interrupted by more prominent matters. The matter of invaders coming upon his ship. He had come for one thing, and Eggman knew it.

The Phykosis Emerald.

"_Intruder, intruder, intruder, intruder, intruder, intruder, intruder_." A light female voice echoed across the Eggcarrier.

"What's going on?!" Eggman asked as the communication display was put off and instead displayed two figures Eggman had never seen before.

Suki riding Narabot's back headed for the Eggcarrier. Eggman had never seen these two before, but he wouldn't forget their shapes or form. A white female hedgehog accompanied by a super robot chasing them down up from behind. This was an interesting situation. And not one Phi was without comment on.

"They are swooping in low to avoid detection. It was our cameras that caught this, not our electronic sensors." E-120 informed.

"Hmmm, seems like they're trying to sneak on board. Oh well, no matter, let's prepare a little. . . welcoming party for them, shall we? Heh heh hehhhh. . ." Eggman laughed. As the echoes of Eggman's ego echoed throughout the minds of Phi, he thought about just how maniacal the doctor could be.

Suki had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

"You okay Narabot?" Suki asked happily as she landed on top of the Eggcarrier with her metal friend. Suki had ridden here sitting on his back. It was cool getting to ride Narabot in such a way like that, cruising through the skies, and having the wind press upon her face. The high speeds were amazing, and even moreso remarkable was they were able to catch up with the Doctor's airship. But she couldn't go on reminiscing too much now. She had to stay on the task at hand.

"Of course." Narabot replied. "I am built for this sort of action you know." The robot informed Suki as if he she were unaware.

"I know." Suki reformed her previous comment, trying to make it sound more professional. "It's just I don't want to be a burden to you." She confessed in more or less a cute manner. But she should have known better. Acting that way wouldn't affect Narabot. Would it?

"Well. . . . your feelings are appreciated." He stated in return. Suki almost dropped her jaw at that comment.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Not really." Narabot _crushed_ everything Suki had dreamed of. Hoping and having a polite Narabot who cared about something other than the facts. People's emotions. Love. You know, things that actually make someone a person. But oh well, it was too good to be true, as Narabot continued. . .

"I have a new program that makes me return kind gestures, even though they are irrelevant." Narabot informed. Suki could only react one way.

*Sigh* Suki relaxed. "Well, at least it was worth a try. . ." She decided. Maybe it was half a success. But it would be so much better if it really did come from Narabot himself, and not some program he was aware of and did just because it prompted him too.

"You should get going." Narabot reminded. "It is possible they know we are already here."

He was right. Suki began looking for an entrance immediately lest the two of them get caught and come under fire. Such a situation would not be desirable, and Suki did not wish to create it by musing, wishing for a better Narabot.

It wasn't long before Suki found an entrance point. Although many guns were located on the top and bottom of the said ship, none of them were moving, and it seemed as if they were asleep. Suki lifted on a hatch which was decorated with the eggman empire symbol. The one so commonly used and seen by many of Sonic's friends and those oppressed on other blue world of Mobius. When Suki took a look at it, she didn't find it very amusing. Mostly tacky, and corny. Like it was made by someone who was just too full of himself to realize that he wasn't very good looking, and certainly not attractive. Like a man's ego who was so highly louched that he had to go slathering his face on every major piece of equipment that he built. How instigating.

Her speculation wasn't far from the truth.

After opening up the the hatch, Suki fell through and ignored the ladders to the shaft. She landed in the heart of a hallway, and began sensing for the Phykosis Emerald immediately, revealing it's location. The object in question was apparently important enough to send her in on her own and have Narabot escorting her. A dangerous mission, but everyone assumed that Eggman's tales were a lie. That he was Eggman Nega- and that his robots weren't that tough either. Plus if Suki laid low, stealth would be a more optimum advantage. One that would get her through- to the end if she could find it.

Suki began sensing. She felt that forward was the best way to go. But in the midst of all this, she felt something also important laid _behind_ her. _Less_ than the Phykosis Emerald, but _strong_ in the currents. Now she was confused. Why did she feel two auranating energies of dream crown special energies? Suki couldn't understand it. She almost wondered if the stronger one was some sort of trap, like she should check the auranting field behind her first, and then go for the stronger currents and see if it really is what she was looking for- after she had potentially used up the element of surprise going for the weaker signal, unless. . . some else was at play here. . .

"What are you waiting for?" Narabot asked, noticing that Suki had gone nowhere and stayed put far too long after having fallen down the hatch. "Have you located it yet?" He asked her. Meaning to find an answer and wondering if it would be a mission abort as Eggman had no Phykosis Emerald. Having possible sold it off or sent it elsewhere on a smaller ship. Either way, Narabot calculated the possibilities, and he was ready to make adjustments, of which the most likely was taking Suki back to base!

"No. . . " Suki said with her eyes closed as she began concentrating. Feeling the strange energies around her, pulling her from both ways. "I think. . . he. . . . " Suki quite speaking. She zoned in even more tighter in her concentration, grasping whatever signal that she could. The sensation behind her, she could feel it was different. . . . was it. . . . it was. . . .a dream crown piece? Possibly?!

"Narabot?" Suki asked in dismay.

"Yes?" Narabot asked. Still impatient over Suki's lack off communication and what he percieved as "wasting time being overly sure." Something Suki actually got after him for in the past, but whatever.

"What if it was possible that there was a dream crown piece here as well?" She asked him.

"Directive." Narabot stated. "Your mission is to obtain the Phykosis Emerald. Not any extra dream crown pieces."

"But. . . Narabot, this is the last one we need!" Suki complained. She couldn't believe that Narabot would just say no to that. . . but then again. . . she could believe it!

"Negative." Narabot reminded. "The dream crown piece Dr. Eggman Ivo gave us was faulty. Even if there was one here which you stole, we would not be able to complete the puzzle."

"Yeah. . . but it still is one piece closer!" She spoke out optimistically. But there was no turning over Narabot. . . was there?

"You need to weigh your options carefully." Narabot said in relatively normal fashion. "I must return outside to serve as a distraction. Get going Suki, and think about. Also-" Narabot added as he began another phrase at the end of his last advice. Thrusters turning on and head gazing down into the hole at Suki. Dream Crown hunter standing upright and looking up at him.

"Do not hold it against yourself if you fail. The Latise is asking a lot of you."

"Oh. . . .thanks Narabot!" Suki blushed taken by surprise by these kind words. But without thinking she responded in the same way you or I would when talking to someone else but not in the way you should when speaking to a primarily literal robot at all.

"You too." She added- almost wishing she could take it back after saying it, but a few moment's later, she did. It was fine, and she was even glad she said it.

"Why would I need to worry about failing? I'm the perfect machine!" Narabot gloated as he hovered in place and ceased looking at the white little girl.

"Okay Narabot. . . " Suki chuckled. "Time to get back what's ours!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. It was all over, and Suki had enough time to decided which way she would go. Fighting robots and sneaking around a base was much more ideal that fighting lava monsters. And Suki knew she could pull a lot more moves on automative than living, or, well. . . dead things. But Suki knew her limits, in equality to her skills. Soon she marched on forward and came to her first set of doors.

Through the two she marched making her way to that spot in ship. Her final choice had been given.

She would head south.

* * *

As Suki went down the passage, she could hear Eggman's announcer box going off telling robots where to go and giving them orders on what to do. Many of the orders based around things like checking up on bombs, ship stability, left and right engine rooms, the core, and so much more. The insides of Eggman's ship was colored with the typical Eggmanish colors. Red as a main, and then white as a supplementary. Yellow was certain to make an appearance as well. The designs were not bad as far as interior walls and such, but rather high tech, and pleasant to the eye.

Suki found herself placed in front of an elevator. She felt she must use it in order to reach her goal. For the dream crown piece she might be sensing came from beneath, obliging for her to take it. The elevator required no password to activate, much to Suki's liking. She hopped inside and pressed the button that would take her too the 2nd level, as she was already on the third. But little did Suki know that Eggman was used to having invaders like her. Quite constantly, in fact, for a little camera had been placed inside the elevation chamber. And Suki was being watched.

"She's so cute." E-116 speculated as he watched her through the camera. His words moved across the Eggcarrier's bridge so that everyone could hear them. Eggman also continued looking into the moniter. He began to grin as a little joystick with trigger slid out from underneath his keyboard and laiden him control.

"So what?" Eggman commented evily. "She won't be anything when I'm through with her!" He assured.

Moments later, inside of the elevator, a gun extended from the camera and began shooting at her.

"Yikes!" Suki exclaimed as she hopped to dodge the blasts. "A camera eh?" She jumped off the wall and burst into it with a homing attack. A big frown came across Eggman as his visuals wen blurry and E-116 began chuckling.

"So what if that device didn't work!" Eggman raged. "I was. . . still working on it!" He made as an excuse. Once again failing to cover his incompetence of which many of his smarter robots already had known about.

"Intruder is headed toward engine room." E-120 Phi informed. "It appears as if she is intending to retrieve the dream crown piece. "The secretary commented.

"Get a squadron assembled, and prepare E-115!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed. "She'll never get past him!" Eggman immediately changed moods and began laughing at his audible schemes.

"Dr. allow me to deal with her!" E-116 Rho offered, turning to face the doctor reminding him of his equipment and focus on taking care of enemies like this visually with his arms in play.

"No!" Robotnik responded. "If you take her on, you'll probably ask her out on a date! No more funny business out of you! Is that understood Rho!?" Eggman reared in disgust.

"Yes doctor. . . " Rho relinquished. He kindof did want to ask Suki out. . .. but not till he utterly obliterated her first!

"Perhaps project Y would be able to stop her." Phi suggested, prompting the Dr. To play his best cards and ensure a victory, but Eggman only frowned up this suggestion. He explained why in a moment.

"Project Y is nearly complete, but I can't go risking everything right now." Eggman paused for a moment thinking about all the risks involved. No, not yet. project Y was better of saved for another date. Eggman returned to his previous command and dropped the idea rather quickly. "Get E-115 on the communicator with me, now!"

Phi obliged, and soon, the large purple robot appeared onscreen. He was finishing shooting up a dummy of sorts with his right arm built in machine gun. The heavy gunner liked doing that.

"Yes Doctor?" The behemoth, prototype to Omega asked. It was curiosating to him what Eggman could possibly want with him at the moment. Eggman coughed once before informing him of his job.

Suki wondered down the passages even further upon exiting the elevator. She knew that if a camera gun had fired on her, everyone was probably aware of her at this point. Her heart began beating as she realized that her cover had been blown all to soon. Not even halfway to where she needed to go, and now defensive formations likely awaited every new corner around this ship.

Down this new hallway, doors began opening up on the sides. Out popped Eggman's cronies, E-1000s again, just like she had seen earlier that day. The mission was now completely compromised, and Suki knew They were full blown aware of her at this point. Suki, seeing the oncoming barrage of fire shielded herself in reflex, but as she held it out and took in more damage, Suki realized her best bet was to go above them. A leap, and a wall jump allowed her to power through, passing the first line set up by the notorious doctor. Suki kept running once she landed as shots wizzed by and impacted the floor in front of her. It was an unwanted omniscience in this situation. She had to get further in, and now she was on the run, more robots certain to lay ahead of her.

As she made her escape, Suki came into a more open area of the ship after passing through the hall. This area had glass panes making up part of the floor, and it was possible to see gears and other parts of machinery moving underneath her feet. To her left and right, more, better, newer robots filled the room. They were E-1000 variations. Some taller, some bulkier, some shorter, and some faster. Some were equipped with longer legs and three eyes. Some strange ground treading units, and the classic Orbonauts that one might find In Sonic Adventure, or Sonic Adventure 2. Eggman had really beefed up his forces, not that Suki could really know. She hadn't seen them previously, but it would have been something Tails might have commented on if he had seen it in. Eggman's new army was the completed "E project." A project of creating robots not so heavily based on animals for design, but rather on more original ideas of their creator. The E project was scrapped when Metal Sonic impersonated Dr. Eggman and he began resurrecting old designs from Sonic's younger days. The Egg pawn completely made up to serve as a basic soldier replacing the E-1000 unit, which was only in the testing stages. In fact, Metal Sonic was not a big fan of the E-100 series. He often felt like they were infringing on his space, of taking on Sonic. Eggman had even giving him his own division of Eggrobos at request because of their familiarity. Metal Sonic liked that decision, though at the same time, it he preferred doing things on his own.

Suki moved through the corridor, leaping over, and smashing into robots as she attempted to make her way. These robots were much smarter than ones she had fought in the past in other areas, they certainly were more in form than many of the Sol Dimension outcasts and other odd mechanics, which seemed to all but come up on their own. As Suki approached a column in the center, rate of fire by the enemy increases. Her every move being carefully calculated so that she doesn't get hit.

From behind the column, an does fly. It is from an obronaut, and it does what and orbonaut orb does when it hits the ground nearby.

Explode.

The shrapnel causes Suki to stop and place her hands in front of her eyes, but the sound of rapid fire blasters by the heavy enforcers of this group of automatives seek to kill her heart. Suki ducked as the blasts moved on over head, she looked behind her and to her left to see a robot cooling off his cycling gun and getting ready to fire again. Suki wouldn't give him that chance as she curled up into a ball and blasted forward making a leap into the air, more enemies moving out from behind columns and taking the offense. It seemed as if time slowed down for Suki as the heat grazed across her skin. These robots were more accurate than previous ones she had fought, and Suki knew it. Evading them was a chore, and she felt like she was running out of stamina from all the running. Or was that just the heat?

Gazing forward as she landed, Suki saw her exit. An open door beckoning her goal, she could see the dream crown piece inside some kind of a glass capsule on the other side, all she had to do was get to the end of this very corridor, then her special objective would be complete!

Suki ran for it, but the door was not without guard. Four more E-1000's entered the room. Two of them were a light blue curiously. And as they stepped into the room, the doors began to close behind them. Suki didn't sweat however, she had one move up her sleeve, and she had been waiting to use at opportune time which would justify it and the energies that it took up.

Boost.

Casting overhead, Suki made it to the other side. The doors failed to meet each other in the middle and she crashed into an energy column supporting the next, darker room. Somehow she smashed into it upside down and had to slide down a ways before coming to a stable balance again. Feeling a little bit goofy, if not dizzy, Suki shook it off and saw her prize. A gleam came into her eye and a big smile spread across her face. The last dream crown piece! Or. . . well. . . sortof. The one Eggman gave them didn't match, but that would stop her from taking one that would! If it did that is. . .

Suddenly, Suki heard the sound of mechanics coming from the ceiling. Suki didn't have to guess on what it was, she was all to familiar with this trap.

Mounted guns.

Suki quickly immobilized two of them with her psychokinesis, ripping them out of the ceiling, and tossing them at others as the rest began to fire off. Machine guns of sorts, the eerie sound of bullets ricocheting riddled across the room, bullets bouncing everywhere and few safe places to stand. Our heroine then took the form of a ball and pounced the remaining guns, sending them flying across the floor in many different pieces. Now having eliminated the threat, and feeling quite proud of herself, Suki then returned to her original point of interest, and reason that she had came.

The dream crown piece.

As she peered into the glass, she studied the object curiously. Would this piece fit the dream crown? And better yet, how was it that a dream crown piece could exist that didn't fit? Was it fabricated by the evil doctor and passed off as something other than the truth?

Suki didn't know, but she did know that this _might_ help if she obtained it. She pressed a button on the glass to open it. And, almost just. . . swiped it away.

*POOOOWWWWW*

Heated shrapnel came from behind, Suki immediately turned around to face it. Shielding herself until the shrapnel had subsided, and smoke had gone away. A robot emerged from the blast field. Although it looked like the robots Suki had been fighting earlier, Suki could tell this one was different from the other mass produced soldiers. Suki tried to make it out in all the smoke as she came to and locate all it's weapons, strengths and weaknesses.

It was an E-100 series robot.

"Target white hedgehog acquired." Pi _Π_ stated. "Annihilation in procession."

Suki looked upon the purple monster. He had a body frame very similar to Omega's, though is arms were quite different, being a bit longer than Omega's. Also, his main frame and armor had a few different characteristics. Anyone could see while the traits were meant to be more heavy, he was still quite fast and was capable of hand on hand combat. Suki gathered all these details quickly as she was ready take him down, but the robot moved first and barreled down a series of shots.

"They. . . just keep coming!" Suki thought to herself out loud as she moved out of it's way. "I can't. . . allow my self to get cornered in here." She leaped from the left side of the chamber to the right, grabbing the dream crown piece with her psychokinetic powers and carrying it to her up against the side of the wall.

More blasts than earlier came in from approaching reinforcements. E-1000s, trying to get in through the doorway. Suki decided she didn't like sticking around and that she had had enough. Running was a better strategy than fighting anyway. Bursting forward, she curled into a ball, and blasted through them all, knocking E-115 aside, but nearly destroying the other droids. As she ran forward, one of the E-1000s radioed into the doctor, telling him of their failure to protect the crown. a report he wouldn't be pleased to hear.

"WHATT?" Eggman yelled as the report from a lowly E-1000 came in. "No way! No one could defeat him! I spent 4 month re beefing his programming before I let him lose again!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Except Sonic." Rho stated almost electronically snickering. Phi just turned his head from the keyboard and looked at him.

"SILENCE!" Eggman yelled. "I don't see YOU building all the robots around here!" He enraged with a huff. E-120 waited for the doctor to end his tantrum before speaking. It could take a while for his blood pressure to lower enough for him to speak, but Phi didn't mind it- after all, he was programmed too.

"Perhaps I would utilize Temo in this situation" Phi suggested. For E-120, as Dr. Eggman's second in command was given skills as a builder, and a constructor of robots. Using the gizoids as a template, Ego had envisioned his own design, and was sub-eager to test it out. But the doctor would not have it today. The glory would be his, or no one's, even if it meant letting Suki get away. But the doctor was certainly not going to let one his own creations make a better robot than him and use it to stop the hedgehog from leaving. Not when he was the boss!

"I won't have it!" Eggman exclaimed. "My robots are invincible! Whoever you are white hedgehog you're going to pay for this! PHI!" he cried. "What of our strange guest flying around outside?" Eggman sneered.

"No successful damage given yet!" E-120 responded. "He acts as though he wishes to attack our engines, but he stays a far distance back. . . ."

* * *

Outside the ship, Narabot continued to play with the turrets which were trying to shoot him down. Flying in place and moving as he was needed, Narabot looked at his wrist projector to see if Suki had turned on her beacon or not.

Hmmm. Strange that she hadn't requested a rescue yet. Usually in such missions, Narabot served as a distraction while she did the dirty work inside, and when Suki was finished with her goal, she would summon Narabot with a magnetic sequence given only by the communicator built into her suit. It allowed Narabot to locate her easily, and she could be pulled out with little trouble, success, or failure regarding the mission objective.

But this time it was taking to long. Finding a free moment and backing off from the Eggcarrier's cannons, Narabot radioed in and attempted to contact Suki over her wrist communicator. The device began beeping for a few moments, but no such call went through. Narabot questioned at the amount of time it had taken Suki at this point, and began to contemplate reasons. Perhaps she had been found out to easily, blew her cover, and was killed in action. Maybe she was stopped and made prisoner before she could contact him in any way. Even desertion over mental overload was a slight possibility Narabot considered. All these different plays running though his wires, before Suki finally picked up, _twenty two seconds_ to late _exactly_. Narabot noted.

"What is it?!" Suki complained over the intercom as she ran through the corridor. She didn't like being interrupted while she was in the middle of something. Especially over Narabot's dumb protocol. Suki's attitude seemed to have little effect on Narabot's starkness he demanded answers- and data as to how far Suki was along with the procedures. Now.

"You are late for the speculated time to undertake this mission by 4 minutes." Narabot stated technically while he dodged some new incoming blasts from the cannons. He seemed relatively unfazed as he continued. Just as Suki expected him to act. "I need to know your current mission status and how much it has been compromised from the original plan, so that I can judge whether or not it is worth continuing." He added. Unimpressed by anything which Suki could do. But Suki didn't care how much Narabot acted like a snob. She just wanted to get back to the mission and get Narabot to trust her with the specs. She knew she could make it, it was just going to take a little bit longer, and Suki had the patience. In an irritance, Suki made her responce.

"Well, I'm almost there so stay with me, I've gotten a load of robots on my back and one heavy hitter if you know what I mean behind me, I won't be much longer." She added half enthusiastically, as if trying to get Narabot to cheer up some.

It had no effect.

"Just remember that my programming dictates I must abandon mission after 10 minute duration beyond objective time if I am without communication with you as our agent or I do not have clearance form Valatise special DC operations bureau." Narabot reminded. "If you're stranded on that ship, it isn't my fault, but yours." He added in a matter of fact tonage which really ticked Suki off.

"Ya think?" Suki said in a mockful manner, but Narabot didn't take it as so.

"Yes." Narabot stated. "I would not say it if I didn't think it first, although some beings are capable of spitting out words without taking any rational thought-" Suki had heard enough, and she cut Narabot off of transmission.

Her favorite way to end an argument.

* * *

"White hedgehog coming for the bridge." E-120 informed Dr. Eggman, as he cooly tampered with the Eggcarrier's map, gaining more and more information on Suki's attacks and whereabouts, gleaning what potential strategy might work against her if Suki got this far.

"The Emerald. . . ." Rho speculated looking over at Dr. Robotnik. . . waiting for his answer on the bold actions of a young little girl coming for their headquarters. Rho could see that Eggman was thinking.

"Well, what have you to say about it?" Eggman challenged his robot underling. "Are you going to act like it's already over or do something about?!" He demanded angerly. Rho stepped back and sub- corrected his mentality. Suki had gotten this far, but to breach the bridge would be a challenge.

"I will prepare to combat white intruder." E-116 suggested taking two steps forward. "Doing this would be quite fun." He added in that odd way Rho could contemplate things at times. Eggman put his hand up to his chin and began rubbing it. Soon his commands echoed forward. . .

* * *

After running through the Eggcarrier for a series of minutes, taking twists and turns, attempting to fool the large purple robot behind her. Suki found success in her strategy and left the mechanical behemoth behind. She had been following her Dream Crown senses which had lead her thus this far. In a hallway much wider than previous ones, she felt the Phykosis Emerald was just behind a set of doors in front of her. And she had to get it. But as she walked forward, the large double doors from further down the hallway opened. And out came the same robot whom she had faced earlier.

E-115.

"Target acquired!" The robot quirked happily, as he laid down a barrage of shots. "Thought you could get away from me? The square root of fear is death, as you will soon find out

"Really!? Again?!" Suki asked upsetly.

"Two times makes for twice the fun!" E-115 stated as he launched a spherical bomb out of his right arm.

"Then you can have it right back!" Suki exclaimed as she grabbed it with her psychokinesis and sent it back. However, the robot was a little more cunning to be destroyed by his own weapons. Ducking, he launched another such explosive from his left arm. This one, Suki did not recover for her own.

Boom!

The bomb exploded right in front of her and caused her to wince back. The next thing she thought to do was to jump, but as she did, a bullet imploded upon her backside, something Suki had not felt in a long time since being out of action. The shock made her eyes pop out in slow motion, and the painful, magnetic vibration zinged throughout her body. But it wasn't the last. A string of shots hit her as she fumbled across the ground, until E-115's machine gun had to cool down. Suki clutched her back as she got up. Her suite immediately began cooling her down, but it still hurt.

Suki knew it was only temporary. Her outfit was one of the best. It had anti plasma material and a spectacular cool down ability. Plus she was a mobian. The bad effects would go away.

Eventually.

"Target hit!" Pi exclaimed as he approached from behind. His other hand folded into a machine gun and began railing. Suki created an energy shield and watched the particles ripple and absorb into her little bubble until Pi was quite through. Then Suki took her turn to attack. Three psychokinesis blades were sent flying Pi's way. The first one struck his right side, the second one he dodged. The third one hit it's mark on Pi's head. And a fourth one, knocked him out as Suki replaced her wayward projectile.

"Sorry, I can't stick around and play." She mocked. Turning around and entering the next room. As she did so the door's opened up behind Pi, and more robot's walked in. Suki didn't get a close enough look at them.

Suki now stood in another hallway before Eggman's headquarters. It would be the last room traversed before she would meet the fat man herself. Suki stepped forward, but the smile on her face began to disappear as she heard something moving in the vents above her. The sound stopped, and Suki froze for a moment, until the door burst open behind her, and E-116 Rho and E-120 Phi came forth and started shooting. Though at this point, as far as Suki was concerned, they were just more lackies. She didn't know that they were much more than simple E-1000 captains or whatever. But it was little to her concern.

Suki clutched her head and ran forward. However, as she ran down, one of the metal tiles on the ceiling popped out, and something glowing red fell right behind her. Suki was so shocked by the sight that she turned around to see just what it was.

Maugus.

She couldn't believe it.

"Y-y-y-YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!?" She yelled in shock as the great warrior stood tall overhead her.

"I am, but it doesn't work that way." Maugus sneered.

"Unidentified heat source on board identified!" Rho sparked in surprise.

"Fire!" Ego commanded as more robots marched in behind them. E-115 still trying to get in on the action, but he was being crowded out by basic sentries. . .

"Good idea." Maugus applauded. Soon his arm stretched forward and nearly clobbered Rho who jumped to the side, several enemy E-1000s, however, were not so lucky. Suki, upon seeing Maugus again was so afraid that she turned around and ran. She had been having trouble with Eggman's robots, but Maugus, in these closed quarters would dominate. No one could evade his fists and fire.

"Why are you running?" Maugus asked almost as if he was playing. Suki couldn't tell, but she did see him turn and start to chase her! The white hedgehog ran forward and tipped some sort of device, activating a series of shields dividing the room into separated slots capturing each individual save the robots on the far side. Suki had two panels keeping her from her goal. However, only one panel behind her kept Maugus's gaping hands from coming any closer. Behind Maugus was Phi, and Rho, who had kept up behind him. And then at the beginning of the room was a group of bashed E-1000s, some recovering and getting up. Other laying there and not moving much, but lights still flickering in their heads.

Suki closed her eyes. _Come on, don't sweat it, think, think thiiiinnnnkkk!_ Suki had an idea. She kept her eyes closed and found the source of the shield panels. She could deactivate the two in front of her. But something else caught her ears first.

"Remove panel 4." Phi commanded over the intercom. Maugus was staring at Suki intently. But suddenly, the panel separating him from Phi went down. E-120 quickly sprayed him with an ice compound before he could even turned around, and Maugus froze into some sort of lava rock of a black color. The next thing Suki saw looking back was a light blue blade slash through him and _cut_ the mighty being in half. She then watched in pale expression as the upper half of his solidified body slid off and broke into many pieces on the floor. Rho walked forward and folded up a spinning blade of sorts back into his arm. It was him to had ended Maugus's stature. E-120 Phi put his hand up to his head to contact security again, or just command it directly. Suki didn't know, but she didn't want to share Maugus's fate. Quickly, Suki closed her eyes and sensed. . . . the right device to move. . . . yes. . . . turn it off. . . now!

"Remove panal 5." Phi commanded. He marched forward and prepared his clouder.

Phi's commands took were partaken just as Suki removed the remaining two panels. She leaped as the ice gas came forward and she boosted into the bridge, she smashed into the main control panel and was surprised to see that no one was here. Quickly getting up and looking where her dream crown senses pointed her, there was Eggman in a glass capsule, holding the Phykosis Emerald. He grinned shyly as he looked at the little girl after his possession, however, it wasn't long before he pressed a button and began to plummet through the floor- almost.

"I don't think so!" Suki teased as she caught the elevator halfway down. Eggman didn't move for a moment, but suddenly his face became red. It's all Suki could see as he blurted out the following words, realizing his defeat.

"Why does it always have to be a hedgehog!?" He cried. But it wasn't long before he commanded his robot's once again.

"I'm not finished yet!" Eggman sneered resiliently. "RHO! PHI! PI GET ME OUT OF HERE!-" *SLAM.*

Suki had pressed a button on the control panel to close the doors before the two robots could come in. Eggman looked up through the glass with a frown painted on his face. Suki looking back down at him with a smile.

"You can give up now." She said with a smile. Suki gestured with her hand for him to hand her the Phykosis Emerald which she could sense that he had with him. Eggman looked down at it in his right arm wrapped around the precious jewel. He had to give it up. He knew it. E-120 couldn't blast down the doors to the bridge even with E-115's help. E-120 didn't have administration clearance to override his own order to close it. And since Suki had used, Eggman's control panel with he himself logged in as the username, Eggman knew there was no way out of it. The bridge blast doors were invincible. Eggman began to sigh.

"All right. . . " He started. "Just please. . . I beg of you. . . leave me in peace!" He groveled.

Suki moved the capsule and opened it up. Eggman stepped out and walked over to the little girl, handing her the Phykosis Emerald. Suki smiled politely As Eggman grudgingly placed his hand in Suki's general direction. But before she could grasp it a new motion caught her eye. The main doors to the Eggcarrier's bridge were suddenly pierced, but not by an electric blade- by Maugus's sword!

"I knew they'd find a way through!" Eggman gawked as he almost started to party. His dance was interrupted by Suki making an *ahem*. She still had her arm stretched out to receive the Phykosis Emerald. For a moment, Eggman looked at it in his own hands thinking about the situation. .

"It's mine!" He yelled as he jumped up, clutching the Phykosis Emerald and started to run. "And you'll never get it from-"

Suki gripped the Dr. with psychokinesis. Suspending him overhead and upside down, Eggman floated over like a balloon.

"Offf!""

The Phykosis Emerald fell to the floor- As did the doctor. . .

"Narabot, come pick me up!" Suki commanded as she bent over and picked the beautiful white gem up. Maugus's sword was making more of a way through, and Suki began to wonder if it was Maugus himself, or just one of the robot's attempting to use it for their own gain- or rescue.

"Coming in." Narabot stated as the black sword of Magus finished cutting a straight line down the center. Suki began to think about how dumb that cutting strategy was, until the center of the door blew away from some sort of blast taking place on the other side. Red hot chunks of glowing metal flew across the room as if from some kind of blunderbuss. Immediately the tripled barreled gun of E-116 popped in and began firing as the robots and several other tried to crowd in. Suki could see they were having a hard time on account of the open way's strange shape. . .

Any much longer and Suki might have been gone. A few bullets wizzed over her head, causing her to duck lest she might be shot. More robots poured in throughout the chaos. Eggman couldn't stand still nor hardly bear being so close to their designated target. He had to voice his concerns.

"Don't shoot at me you blubbering idiots! Get the hedgehog! Or else!"

*Crash*

Narabot flew in through the window. Suki's eyes met his as she rolled over on the floor. The action was tiring to her, and it was about time that she got to the end of this mission.

Narabot flew over and grabbed her hand by hand. Pulling her up and making a large U-turn. As he turned around, Eggman began shouting more commands in vain. "Stop them! Don't let them get away!" But it was too late. Suki and Narabot flew off into the evening, and Eggman wouldn't see them again. At least not for a while anyways. . . .

"Good going Suki." Narabot complimented once they were far away from Eggman's ship. Getting away was easy as the Eggcarrier couldn't turn around very quickly. Suki on the other hand was somehow surprised by Narabot's comment. Even so, it somehow fit the android's personality.

The wind blowing against her eyelids somehow felt refreshing, but combined with victory, that made it even better. -

"Thanks Narabot." She smiled with both eye's closed. "But I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem." Narabot stated in return. "Keep it up. Michad likes such production. It took you a bit longer than it we speculated, but we knew relatively nothing about the aircraft you were infiltrating." Narabot explained.

"Yeah. . . " Suki trailed off. "I got caught up in a little bit of. . . fighting but it worked out." She said with a smile yet again. He eyes closed with delight in her success. And somehow her mind traveled back to what she had to look forward to at home. It was so nice to have the life she did. It was so wonderful the family and friends that she had, even if they were very few. The mission was a little stressful, but definitely not as bad as going back to that darkened place. The caves of the forbidden Ifrit Dimension. Suki was too well off. She had so much to be thankful for. It really was unfortunate that others couldn't have what she did in life. Was that really the cause of Kire's actions the other night? No one would try to kill someone in a well lit street like that unless they were outright stupid. Something different was up, but what it was she wasn't sure. Nor was she able to search for answers today.

But Maugus! How did he get here?! He wasn't dead. . . . all along?! Was he manipulating her? Was he leading her astray, just as he said he was? No. . . . Suki couldn't trust him. It would lead to her betray. Or was he the only one who knew what was really going on? More importantly. . . . was he still. . . . trying to kill her?

Oh yes, he had tried.

It wasn't much longer now before she would arrive home. How strange the events of the last few days had been. It was as if they had been leading up to something. Her dreams foreshadowing the future consequences of her actions. The dream crown piece. . . .

Suki looked down and clutched the dream crown piece tightly. . . .

. . . .

_What is. . . . the Dream Crown. . . ._

"We are here Suki." Narabot informed as he flew over the top of the large building that was Suki's home. It wasn't far from the coast and Suki could see the Ocean from here, an ideal place for her family to live. Quickly she hopped off so that Narabot could land on his own two feet as they came to the landing spot.

"Thanks Narabot." Suki said with a smile. She put both hands behind her back and bowed forward in an attempt to look cute. But no such actions would work on Narabot however, unless his more recent programs had changed that.

"I need the Phykosis Emerald. Hand it to me please." Narabot stretched his hand forward. Open to receive the mission object that Suki had worked so hard to get a hold of. Any other day, Suki might have given Narabot their goal without hesitation, but she struggled as she began searching her pouch for the Phykosis Emerald to hand him.

For a bleak moment, Suki stared forward. A starkly accepting expression spread across her face. As she looked at Narabot, she noticed that the robot was analyzing her. He was reading her emotions, and yet displayed no readable body language of his own. Suddenly, and faintly, behind Narabot's left shoulder, Maugus appeared. Manifesting himself in a manner as if a dream. Suki could only see him faintly, and she could tell it was just a vision of him, but he whispered something. Something that urged Suki to go on with it. Something that Suki wouldn't forget either from this persistent foe.

"_Do it._"

Maugus faded away. And a half shocked, half unexplained expression spread across her face. Even beckoning Narabot to carefully look behind him. . .

. . . .

"Suki." Narabot stated.

Suki gasped to herself. She had been stalling way to long. Narabot would pick up on this and find her suspect of something, maybe even treason. She had to comply.

Now.

"Here." She said, snapping back to normal. She handed him the Phykosis Emerald as if nothing unusual had been going on. Smiling after placing it in Narabot's hand.

"Anything suspicious going on?" Narabot asked carefully.

"No. . . . Just. . . spacing out." Suki said, hoping to hide what was really going on. Talking in her "I'm a lighthearted good girl voice!"

"I know what's going on." Narabot stated.

_Floored._

. . .

"It's been a while since you were on your own." Narabot started "And that you would be rusty at this sort of work is only bound to happen. Don't take it so hard, and keep trying." Narabot added optimistically. As if he meant to encourage his mobian sister.

"Oh. .. I mean- Really?" Suki asked. Surprised that Narabot wasn't on to her or anything. That he hadn't suspected she was keeping things from him.

"Yes." Narabot stated. "I know you must have had a few close calls in there, but do not fear, I am here to protect you."

"You. . . really mean that Narabot?"

"Of course!" Narabot stated. "It is in my new programming Chryssy downloaded remember?"

Suki immediately let go of all her gratefulness to Narabot and just stared at him with squinted eyes and a pessimistic "up and down frown" as she had called it.

"Oh." She said in a ticked of manner. Resuming her normal posture and body language. As if she wasn't used to this stuff by now. . .

"Just doing my programming." He added. "I will see you later. Bye!"

"Bye Narabot. Suki said starting to smirk subtly, but still somewhat holding onto the grudge of the fact that Narabot's caring about her was apparently nothing genuine. But it couldn't all be fake. . . . she lamented as he walked and stated to take off.

As she turned around she looked up at the evening sky.

"I'm sorry Narabot." Suki said to herself. . . "But I couldn't give you this. . . " She spoke softly, looking at the other dream crown piece she had found inside Eggman's airship.

"I feel that something is. . . . . . " Suki started to say as she walked toward the entryway which would take her inside of her parent's house from on top of the building. . .

"Amiss." She stated finally.

And as she walked inside. Suki began contemplating. . .

Just how the further events might play.

And just what she would do. . . .

. . .

Hiding a dream crown piece form the Latise.


	5. Wake Through

_*Ting. . . . . *_

_The pounding echoes._

_*Ting. . . . . . *_

_A hammer strikes again._

_*Ting. . . . . . . *_

_It all comes closer._

_*TING. . . . . . . . . . . . . *_

_Will it ever have an end?_

_"It's such an odd sight, isn't it? To see someone dig their own graves is uncommon, but to have someone bring the metal for their own chains. . . . ."_

_*TING. . . . . . . "_

_". . . . . . that's a whole new kind of rarity, isn't it?"_

_*TING. . . . . . "_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Why do you ask my name? Isn't it rude to ask someone's name without first giving out your own? But you are a girl of high society, and still young. I shall forgive you. My name will not be revealed."_

_"Why?"_

_*Ting*_

_"The chain lengthens, but you have kept a vital part of the finished crown away from him, do you have a mind to allow me into your scheme?"_

_"No."_

_"Then it is far too difficult for me to help you. Perhaps when you become more desperate, you will find yourself open to an alliance. After all. . . . ._

_. . . . . . I know much more of your self that you know of either of us."_

_"Is that so?"_

_*Ting*_

_"Yes. . . . yes it is. . . . . . after all. . . . . "_

_". . . . I can see everything. . . . "_

* * *

Suki awoke.

How tranquil and contrasting the morning was whenever doth she wake. Suki was very sleepy, or at least she felt that way in her cotton quilted bed whenever she woke up in these warm spring morning days.

How odd that she should hear another voice calling to her as her mind echoed across the void. It was as if her thoughts were reaching those of another, or maybe her subconscious was just that colorative. More things were coming to the surface, it was as if it were all leading up to something, and Suki just wasn't quite sure how to stop it.

_Maybe I should stay out of these things._ She pondered. _Or maybe I should try to become some sort of hero. __I know that these dreams come to me for a reason, but who might be directing them is even more fearful._

_. . . _

Maybe someone was just trying to turn her away from all that she ever had and mess with her home country in some vile and evil way, but there was no denying it.

The Latise had a dark side.

Suki popped out of bed and waltzed to her little bedroom window. Looking out there into the beautiful, green morning sky, Suki wondered what the future might bring.

"_It's as if someone is warning me. . . ._" She thought, speaking to herself out loud. "_As if someone is telling me. . . that something's wrong. . . ._ "

Suki looked down at the shining dream crown piece she had slept with.

". . . And I'm the only one who can do anything about it. . ." Suki clenched her hand around the beautiful glowing white piece of metal. Good thing Narabot didn't know that she had kept it from him. Or else she would already be busted.

_Guess I better get started on today's plans._ Suki started as she gleamed out happily into the distance.

_"If I want to get anywhere, I better not put it off!"_ Suki smiled as she collapsed upon both elbows looking out into the distance beyond. It was time to begin another day. A day dedicated. . . to uncovering anything that Suki could. A day that Suki would finally look into things she really wished she had looked into a long time ago. It was just that only now had it become relatively important enough to check into it.

Getting dressed and taking a morning shower, Suki completed her morning by moving down below and giving her mother a greeting. Whilst down below, Suki makes a point of asking Mami if Omycid would be back in time to join with them in the gathering of the dream crown piece sunken at Black Merge. And much to Suki's joy, Mami said yes. It was wonderful.

Suki went outside and visited her friends. They were waiting there for her as usual. Just Chryssy and Narabot. It wasn't like Suki had any other people she called friends on this island, save maybe a few acquaintances which Chryssy had. But they were usually busy and had other daily things to do in life. Not to mention they were all much younger than her.

"Hey!" Chryssy greeted. "What you gonna do today?" She asked enthusiastically. Suki herself was somewhat excited, if not a bit fearful, hiding a dream crown part from the Latise, but the immaturity in her confidence held that fear for affecting her quite well.

"Well, today We're gonna do what we should have done a long time ago." Suki informed as if getting ready to make a big announcement. Chryssy just smiled wider, waiting for Suki to continue.

"Get me some better feet?" Narabot asked. "I mean, really, the ones I have now aren't great for keeping up with you on the beach. It wastes power, I really should have-"

"No Narabot." Suki interrupted as she smiled with a roll of her eyes. "We have something even more important than that to do."

"We need to find out what the Latise is really up to!" Suki entreated boldly. Chryssy immediately frowned. Narabot turned his head to look at her before looking back at Suki. This didn't make any sense to the puzzled android, but looking at Chryssy for an expression wasn't helping either. The only way to get more information was too keep listening to Suki. Something she didn't mind at all.

"And we need to find out why Kire tried to kill me!" The girl stated a little fiercely. "Chryssy! You need to go the Latise and find whatever information that you can!"

"No way!" Chryssy threw back. "They'll think I'm snooping! And. . . . they'll get suspicious! And. . and. . . . "

"Chryssy!" Suki complained. "Come on! Do you want to know what's going on, or not?"

Chryssy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well. . . . " Chryssy started to say. She didn't want to just leave her friend hanging there, but she didn't want to make herself look suspicious either. Even so, Chryssy knew that if she asked questions that people would be more than happy to give her some information. Many scientists and robot programmers there thought she was cute and sweet. Making it easy to get on their good side."

"I guess it would be okay." Chryssy finished. "But don't expect me to get very far! You never know what they might say yes or no too, okay?"

"Okay!" Suki smiled. "Now we can get this operation going. Let's move out!"

"I still would like some foot replacements if we are to go by the beach today." Narabot input. "But if I must go without. . . "

Suki headed for the library, one of her favorite places to be, other than the art store that was. Quickly, Suki began to ponder the best way to glean information which would be helpful to her cause. She immediately thought to see what the librarian search assistant might have to say at the counter, so Suki decided to check there.

The librarian was a white female mongoose wearing glasses, she also had a black lady's coat and high heals, though she wasn't intent of displaying herself like some women would in this day and age.

Suki walked up to the counter and waited promptly for the other to finish something on her computer.

"Yes?" The mongoose asked with a simple smile, finally gazing away from the monitor that had been planted in front of her face. Suki was glad that most of the people she knew in places like this were friendly. She started to look backwards at the book isles searching for a specific category of which she could begin upon. It would remind her which questions she needed to ask as she was getting a little nervous.

The inside of the library was simple. It aimed for no vibrant colors of any sort. Mostly white shelves and an occasional glass pane filling in for a wall, perhaps to make it all somewhat artistic. Behind Suki the white shelves went back about 50 feet. To Suki's right was a larger portion of the library which contained more shelves and was connected to the research center. The research center was a long room filled with computers for public use behind the shelves. Even further to Suki's right, about 150 feet was the reading arena. A place with fewer shelves and instead a place for those of whom had chosen their books, could read them or check them out before borrowing them.

The library, in Suki's eyes was truly a generous place. You could read books there free of charge, and the knowledge they offered was infinite. One could become much wiser or knowledgeable by spending time here. For the knowledge of the wise comes from standing on the shoulders of giants.

Such shoulders were certainly present here.

Suki saw the category which she was looking for. It was History.

"Uh, I'd like to look up some things about the Dream Crown." Suki said with a smile. She certainly didn't feel like smiling on the inside, as she was still attempting to get over the harsh dream from earlier this morning, but Suki was somewhat lighthearted. She used to be even moreso when she was younger. Then violence brought another perspective on life to her. Her seriousness was of some gain.

"Ah, the Dream Crown." The lady smiled. "Just what I like looking into, and if I'm not mistaken, you're the dream crown seeker working at the Latise, aren'tcha." She added in a welcoming fashion with a smile.

"Yeah." Suki blushed, "That's me! Uh. . . but. . . . " Suki started to wonder off.

"Could you just treat me like anyone else? I don't want a bunch of respect and stuff. . . I like having just normal friends and it's not like I hang out with higher ups all the time." She added somewhat quitely, looking back behind her and curling one of her quils with her finger.

"Of course." The librarian smiled. "I had every intention of doing just that." She explained. "My uncle was a well known captain of the expoditionaries. He hated how people saw him as some sort of elite when he wasn't and just wished he could walk around town having conversations with people normally." She stated. "I looked up a lot to him." She gazed upwards as if grateful too one held dear toward her, who perhaps passed away just a littla while back. "Let's see if I can help you with what you're looking for."

Suki had never met this librarian before. She figured she had been new to the area, and Suki wondered how she came to be here. Suki also noticed that she seemed more enthusiastic about her work. She dressed simply, but not informally, and her hair was kempt in the same fashion. This lady's positive attitude, And her willingness to not awe at Suki as some other being of great magnificence made Suki fell as she had found a friend.

How nice it was to be with someone who had treated her normally. For once. . .

"Um, may I ask your name?" Suki asked a little precariously. The librarian answered almost immediately in satisfaction.

"Certainly." She answer positively. "My name is Gravia, and your's I think. . . " She started to lead up on.

"Is Suki." Suki answered. "Everyone knows my name. I think." She answered a little bit self consciously.

"Of course." Gravia giggled subtly for a moment. "It's a nice name too." She added with a smile.

"Thank you." Suki blushed. "I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome." Gravia applauded. "So, what did you have more in mind for our adventure down these isles?"

Suki thought for a moment, as she had to get her mind back on track. _More in mind? I guess that just asking about the Dream Crown might not be enough. Be more specific?_ She wondered.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for exactly." Suki began, "But I think something about the Dream Crown's powers would work well." She submitted with a smile.

"Maybe." The librarian suggested. "But I would recommend you first start with learning about something, by looking at those in the earliest contact with it." She enthused.

"Take the Eli." She added. "They were the earliest in contact with the Dream Crown. "

"Mhhh Mhhh." Suki nodded. "They were the people that created it." She remembered. Suki's history class had covered that a long, long time ago, but she was only young when they covered all that.

"That's right." The Librarian stated. " In fact, one of the greatest mysteries of our local nationality is the people who lived here before the unification. You see, back when the Eli, and the Nota were still divided."

"They became one because they lived on the same island." Suki commented. "And needed to keep away outsiders who were giving them trouble."

"That's not all." The librarian added. "The Eli were all but subdued, still, they threatened to use their powers to destroy this very island if they weren't left alone. The Eli were divided into two peoples. Some of which joined with the Nota, and then submitted to them. The rest continuing to hold their ground, they Perished, at the cavern of Arrogance as it is so called. . . . . A reminder that war is not always an option for those who are weak." Gravia reminded. "Almost none of the Eli remain today, they are all but half breeds, shadows of their former selves. . . . Yet even so, somehow, many of those with higher government positions are people who have Eli blood in them. Including Michad, Michad the lukewarm, if you ask me." She almost huffed.

"Yeah. . . Michad. . . is not the most. . . " Suki started to trail off. Freedom ofa speech was allowed on this island, so long it didn't become "over focusing" and she wouldn't be called out likely for anything she said here, but speaking evil about Michad behind his back wouldn't help her gain more respect within their ranks. Even so, Suki felt that something evil was about that man. It was like a dark presence followed the strange grey fox wherever he went. Like he was repossessed of sorts. . . . But what could she do about it? Not one person would believe her if she spoke out about it. And if she opened up her mouth for that purpose, something bad might happen to _her_. Michad had always been relatively flavorful toward the girl, and she would hate to return good with evil. But Suki always thought a different ruler someday would be nice. At least one she would not get the shivers from merely keeping company in his presence. Besides, in addition to that- many of Michad's political diametrics were unreported to the general populace. Specifically on what happened outside the island of Valatise. Valatise being the island they called home.

"Indeed" The mongoose chuckled. "As you can see, he has caught quite a bit of attention, but tell me. . . . " The lady stopped and smiled down at Suki for a brief moment adding to effect of the things they had found in common.

"What makes you so interested in these things? Most people are oblivious to our history unless researching it for religious reasons." Gravia asked. Suki shrugged as she tried to think up a satisfactory answer. Really, it would feel dishonest to tell anything but the truth. Even so, Suki did not wish to reveal too much about herself, lest it cause problems, and she fall into suspicion. And yet Suki wanted all the answers that she could have. Now. Right now.

Suki proceeded to explain her situation. But not to specifically. . .

"Well. . ." Suki started to look away, making sure no one else was watching. "I just. . . . had an ordeal. . . where. . . someone. . . . tried to kill me. . ." Suki faltered. But she wasn't done just yet. Another detail proceeded from her lips, and one which Gravia might have already guessed of. . . . "Because" Suki began "-of. . . who I am." She confided softly. The librarian looked down at her with a concerned expression. Finally, the lady spoke.

"You mean Kire?" She asked uncertain if this was the event Suki was talking about, or by some mistake she had listed another.

"Yes, he tried to kill me." Suki spoke half softly, hoping to move on somewhat and think on nicer things.

"Yes. . . that is very. . . . peculiar." The librarian answered, gazing into the wall as if summoning information from the back of her mind.

Suki had to know more. Suki HAD to know why Kire wanted her dead, as well as the reasoning behind his methods of doing so.

"Why would he do it?" Suki asked in distress. The Librarian took a few moments to answer. Her slow speech was not welcome to Suki's ears. . .

"I don't know why for sure." The librarian began. "But Kire is from one of the most resilient islands in resisting the Latise. I'm not sure if his reasons were merely political, religious or biological. . ." The mongoose looked at Suki with a concerned expression. The words went right over Suki's head, until she thought about it for a little.

"Biological?" Suki asked with a funny look in her eye. The librarian just merely shook her head in agreeance with the mental intuition. Suki immediately denied such obligations. Her head shaking more violently than Mami mixing up a jar of smoothie in her hands.

"I don't think so." Suki repudiated. "He certainly didn't sound like it when he tried to come after me. It was pretty much all 'I'm gonna kill you here and now!' more than anything else. I really doubt that. . . " Suki continued as she turned her head away to look at various books stuffed amongst the shelves. Gravia picked up a specific article from the shelf and began fingering through the pages, continuing the conversation. She had a few things to tell Suki, for her own benefit of course. Not that Suki would like hearing it, but if she had to know. . .

"Well. . . . the news most certainly made it out to be one of _those_ situations." Gravia remarked, continued in a concerned matter. "But you were there. I noticed the article didn't have any quotes from you" The mongoose pointed out. She looked over at the little girl and waited for a response. But Suki didn't make one until she had dwelt on it for a little bit. Only then did Suki reveal what had happened the day before. . .

"My parents wouldn't let the news come bother me." Suki stated. "I was told to go upstairs, and that my parents would deal with it. I didn't want answer questions for all those reporters. They're so rude! They just want to hear about a tragedy so they can make money off it it. . . .The news is terrible." Suki confided looking downward upon the floor. Gravia was about to speak up, save Suki had more to say. . . .

"And Narabot has no recollection of what happened the other night. Someone erased his memory, and he saved me! Why would they erase Narabot's memory? It doesn't make any sense!" Suki complained.

"Maybe they didn't want to have to worry about Narabot being used as a source in news reports. . . " Gravia trailed off. "But I can't say for sure."

"Gravia." Suki asked. "What does Kire's religious beliefs have to do with all of this?"

Gravia turned away and suddenly became silent. Suki could see the ears drooping off the Mongoose's head before she finally replied. It wasn't a happy thought for her to think about. . .

"Very well." Gravia began soberly. "Let me tell you what Kire, and his tribe believed. The legends they passed down and what we know as historians. It isn't a kind tale, nor one with a happy ending. Some say it is nothing but the prologue to a legend waiting to be finished." She said half miserably.

"For it isn't over yet. . . . "

. . .

"Kire is one of many immigrants sent here to the Latise to be trained as soldiers. A long time ago, the Eli, once controlled by the Nato joined as one and used the Dream Crown to gain signs of the future, and predict their enemies movements. . ." Gravia started her tale.

"Although put away by most people who talk about it. There were certain others of the Eli who could see things in dreams and sense when the crown was nearby. However, because of the fierce power of these people, and due to the oppression which they caused. . . they were hunted down. . ." Gravia continued. . .

"The new union, of the higher Eli, and the Nato becoming the backbone of their civilization, thus, our hierarchy came forth. It is the very one that we have today. Even Michad is of this order, as you already know. But he has no powers, or so it has seemed. People feared that the hierarchy would overrule them as normal people if they had such powers. So the characteristics were bred out of them."

"Michad is a half breed." She stated. "Many of his fathers could not sense the Dream Crown parts, his great grandfather is the last one who could. . . .But then they found you. A miracle if you ask anyone on the island. I still don't rightly understand it. But you Suki can sense the Dream Crown and it's currents, and for years, the Latise has had no such person under them to help.

"Me?" Suki asked caringly, still a little uncertain over all the different information. "I'm not a miracle. . . " Suki shrugged. "My parents abandoned me. . . .and Omycid took me in. . . . it makes me feel like a tool somewhat. . . and I don't like to think I was adopted for what I was." Suki frowned, and began to think about how without her real parents, she couldn't stand to think that her false ones were just using her for their own profit. But Omycid and Mami really did care about her. She could see it in their eyes. Either that, or she didn't understand what love really was. Suki's thoughts were interrupted by the further speakings of Gravia. She wasn't done quite yet, and still had a ways to go.

"How old were you?" The librarian asked. She had to admit, the Dream Crown and all associated with it was her fancy of things to study. To know more about Suki would be all the more interesting. But any information gathered may be used to help Suki out too. It would go both ways after all, as would many things in life.

"I was. . . . 5!" Suki stated. "And I remember my parents. . . I have dreams about them. . . but nothing more! I was in the orphanage since I was 3. . . but. . . I. . . remember living with them. . in a forest!" Suki exclaimed.

"You have. . . false memories.. . . . . " The mongoose continued.

"-That I made up because of trauma." Suki faltered. "That's what I'm told by the Psychologist. It's gotten. . . a lot better over the years. . . but. . . I'm quite fine without thinking about it!"

"Of course. Of course." Gravia leaned over and hugged Suki. She didn't want her to feel uncovered anymore. But the rest of her story, she had to finish. When her hug lasted a number of moments and Gravia felt it was okay to go on. She did. Just hoping that Suki wouldn't be afraid of her heritage or just how dangerous she may be.

If used in the wrong hands. . .

"No one really talks about it. . . " Gravia began. "But the Latise loves to conquer. Our island is small, but we love conquering smaller ones. . . " She continued on. "The Expoditionaries. . . . . were groups of boats sent out to conquer, or trade with them. If the Latise wanted an island as it's own, they could create a situation which would make the natives aggressive first and then have a legal grounds to cause war. Kire, I don't know much about, but I believe he comes from the same island as our Dream Crown extractor captain, Jake. Artona is the bird's island." She revealed-

"-And they have a terrible legend and prophesy about the one who will 'see the crown' someday. Just like times past, when the leader Eli, in command of the stronger in number Nato attacked them, they used the Dream Crown as a means to predict their moves. It was the great Champion Alactone, of the Fier who killed Mirahk. . . . " She started. . .

"And his wife destroyed the remaining crown."

"Our government went into chaos for 120 years." She stated as her head turned to look off into the ceiling. "Until a new lineage succeeded from Mirahk's hidden offspring. They had to fight for their inheritance, and rumor's spread of the location of the many Dream Crown parts.

"How did the Dream Crown parts get spread apart?" Suki asked in sincere fashion. "I remember somewhat, but it's been a while. When you tell me these stories, you have details I've never heard before, And you tell. . . ."

"Of the Darker side of the Latise?" Gravia mused. "Oh yes Suki. It's downplayed in your history, but it's no secret to the rest of us. The older generation remembers" She continued. "But you should hear of Mirahk's wife, Valia. It's quite an interesting factor, and she's the reason we have the mess with we have today. . . " She continued. Only hinting at the beginning of the vast legacy her people had today.

"Mirahk's wife Valia, spread the Dream Crown parts across the ocean. She had hoped that by hiding them she could force others to do what she wanted, and then bring them back together when she was ready. Only 3 were recovered before she got rid of them, the last piece being held with her in a boat of which she fled in. Then she was pulled by a mystic force under the water at _Black Marge_. . . . She was escaping angry family members who sought to kill her for creating controversy over the throne and hiding the sacred crown."

"All that. . . .just for a relic of power. . . " Suki spoke is subtle awe. It was back when she was 8 years old that she had been taught this history. Only now had it become relatively important to her, but now she had to react to it. Set before her was a choice. A choice to continued down the path of the other Eli and become an oppressor, or a choice to not do it, and try to be someone who would stand for something. And relieve the people of oppression. Wasn't Suki to be a higher governor or leader someday? Or wait. . .

What if Omycid and Michad's plan was to marry her off to some mobian she had never met before? Suki never thought about it, but she was getting older. Maybe she would be put in a position of power and help Omycid "establish the old ways that brought us peace." Someday. Yet again, maybe she was seen as a kind of breeding material.

. . .

If she was married to someone else someday, and her husband was part of the government rather than her by herself, she might have less power in that realm. Suki hated the idea of becoming a pawn. But it was still a long ways off. Oh well. Omycid didn't agree with everything the Latise did. But that didn't stop him from gaining support and having a quiet movement to change things.

Suki thought about what Gravia had said about Kire. That prophesy- Suki had to know more about it.

"Um, Gravia?" Suki asked in a more upbeat tone. "What. . . did the prophesy say about. . . me. . . the. . . one who would see the crown?"

Gravia just gave and frowning smile on her face.

"I don't know word for word, but form what I've research. He, or she. . . . in this case. . . will be the instrument of the death for thousands. . . even the Eli's own people. . . " Gravia stated, with still a little more to say.

"The person who will.'see the crown' will use his or her powers to see the future, dream dreams, and manipulate the currents. . . . all for the benefit of his or her own race."

"I won't do that." Suki enstated. "I won't do what my ancestors did, and repeat the evils of torturing other's who were just minding their own business." She smiled, shaking her head up and down twice quickly to add to the effect. Gravia merely smiled back.

"Suki. . . . " The librarian started. . . . "The Artona never prophesied much. . . but when they did. . . they were always right. . . . and Suki. . . " Gravia wished to add one more detail to the entire picture.

"It's possible. . . . . . . that you were abandoned because you fit those very words."

* * *

Suki removed herself from the Library, feeling better about what she had learned and having a stronger grip on the situation. The first that which surprised her was Narabot's presence upon leaving the building. Narabot was talking to a normal citizen, yet she almost didn't care. Now, it was _very_ abnormal for Narabot to do that, and Suki sortof wanted to know why, but with Chryssy's new programs, she already knew what was going on.

Narabot stared at Suki as she walked by. He had noticed that she hadn't even acknowledged him. The robot had to start moving and cut his conversation short just to keep up with the little girl.

As Narabot caught up with a happy white hedgehog, Suki placed her mind deep into the words which Gravia had given her. The things about the Latise, the Dream Crown. Michad, Vactona, Plus Kire and Jake's home island. Her last words before she left the library also echoed in her mind. It was very kind of her to invite her to her house anytime she needed. Even writing her address on a piece of paper and handing it too her.

"_You can come by my house anytime you want really._" She invited. "_It would be really nice to have some company_." She smiled after making that statement.

Maybe Suki would drop down there someday, maybe after she had some more questions which demanded answers. That was the intent of Gravia by her invitation anyways. Suki could only admire such humility and kindness. It made her smile to think about it and feel a little good inside.

Soon Suki's mind moved onward to young Chryssy. Her one and only friend outside of occasional acquaintances, and someone who was willing to help her, whatever the task might be. Chryssy was energetic, and not as mature as Suki. But Chrysanium had to be given some slack. She had never seen the things that Suki had seen. Certainly nothing dark and deep like Maugus of the Ifrit dimension, how else would she be expected to act? Maybe she had gathered some sweet info on what they should do next, and maybe what to expect. The only way to find out was to meet her at the base. If she could meet her before the mission briefing that is. Otherwise she would have to wait. . . .

Now Narabot had come up, and went to tap Suki on the back. The curious android could be ignored no longer. This characteristic had to be recognized, and was completely different from anything Narabot had ever done before. Suki turned to her side and asked him. What sort of program would Chryssy be testing this time?

"Yes Narabot?" Suki asked in a sub happy fashion. Teasing him with the song inside her voice. She wasn't sure if Narabot would get it or not, but no reason to abstain from trying. Narabot put his hands behind his back and began acting like some sort of self conscious and kind hearted boy. His new characteristics certainly were outstanding. . .

"Suki, are you feeling okay?" Narabot asked concernedly. Suki cracked a half smiled at this comment. She knew it was the product of his new programming, but maybe something good would come out of it, even it if wasn't genuine.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Suki added. "Just fine, just fine, how are YOU feeling?" She asked turning the question back at him, and toying with him a bit. Suki kept her own hands behind her back as she walked forward in large awkward strides. Waiting for Narabot's answer.

"Oooh. . . . I'm not sure how I feel. . . " Narabot confided- Also walking in a similar fashion to Suki, who of course had to wonder what this odd response meant. Slowly, she asked him a another question as they both waltzed throughout the sidewalks. Maybe this one would bring more fruit. . .

"And what might that be?" Suki asks a little deeper. Narabot has trouble bringing out an answer. . .

"I don't know. . . . " The troubled droid continued. "Perhaps it is something of a thing called a feeling." He replied. Nor really sure what he meant. This of course doubling Suki's already growing interest in this odd situation.

"And what feeling might that be?" Suki she put back at him.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to feel _complete_ when I am around you and Chryssy, it makes me feel. . . happy."

These words were _almost_ powerful. Save Suki still wondering the fact if they were truly genuine.

Suki pondered for a moment and asked herself if something had happened to Narabot. Something that made him different- in a way outside of Chryssy's robot programs. At all other times Suki and Chryssy had tried programming something, Narabot had acted with false sincerity, but now Narabot had not only taken on odd characteristics, but also was trying to explain how he felt- in a very self conscious fashion. Suki didn't want to see such a radical change happen in her friend though, in fact, something inside of her welled up and wanted her to stop it! To get Narabot to act normal again! This wasn't the regular android Suki was used to associating with!

"Another program that makes you act nicer?" Suki teased, almost as if she didn't know.

_But it could be something different. Remember all those stories about robots who gained a soul?_

"No." Narabot stated. "These command procedures take different command routes, it is as if. . . .

Suki waited for it.

"Ah ha! I am acting unreasonably and must get myself cleaned and defragged immediately. Thank you Suki." Narabot walked up to her and suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Our conversation has been most helpful!" He shook it up and down most gratefully as Suki violently bounced up and down.

"But I didn't help you with anything!" Suki spoke even more adversely than last time. But it was too late.

Narabot walked off like some kind of a drunken fool, skipping and jumping happily. Suki watched in awe as he faltered across the sidewalk and danced around an incoming person walking their cat before grabbing a street light and spinning around it as if in some kind of mystical dance.

_Oh boy. _Thought Suki. _Here he goes again. . . ._

. . .

Walking up to the military base she was so familiar with, thoughts swam through Suki's head. It was a religious prophesy that had to do with Kire's actions. Or at least so it seemed. Kire came from the same island of Artonha which Jake did. Suki began to think for a moment and wondered what Jake might think of her.

_If Jake even cares about his native people, and what they think. . . he must already know what to expect of me._ She pondered for a moment. _But then, would he be as nice to her as he always was?_

Suki dwelt even more deeply. Jake didn't really have anything against Suki. To him, she was just another soldier, another ally to keep safe. Jake never really talked about his past, or where he came from. Suki assumed the same thing as Kire and others had said. They came here to be soldiers serving under the Latise. Their families were poor and often too tribal to create any kind of trade or prosperity on their own. Perhaps Jake had quite a different perspective on life than she did. Maybe Jake was too laid back to even care about that stuff like religious roots, _or_ prophecy. In fact, Suki wasn't rightly sure where he had come from. Too be honest, Suki only assumed that Jake had come from Artonha, the bird's isle, or Valatise, her own country. Even someone as studied as Gravia, Suki was not certain knew all the details. Jake Suki never really did spend time around. But probably because he already had his group of friends- all guys. And a girl like herself would be kindof embarrassed or self conscious to spend time with a group of friends like that- and Kire.

In fact, Kire never really liked her. Suki had gained a number of insults from others who were just jealous of her. After all, She was raised in high society. No wonder that some more childish individuals would simply insult her and send her on her way.

All these facts were yet to be collected, and even more so, Suki still had to hear Chryssy's end of the report- If she had gained one. Suki had quite a bit of information herself. A lot of it she already knew, but her own history course had only vaguely covered the Dream Crown and it's uses. Gravia had revealed a completely new side to it. And Suki knew Chryssy would be interested in anything she might share on their collective theory. But Suki also wondered if Chryssy had actually made any progress in her task. Perhaps she would all come back with nothing. But who knows, it's all a fair guess in this stealthy game. Chryssy could come back with anything.

It wasn't long before Suki had been called to the mission briefing room along with several others. A bit of a shiver went down her spine as she thought about Black Marge, but the Latise had several ships and forces at their disposal. The amount of soldiers there present would be huge, in fact a large portion of the navy would be there just to make sure that nothing could capture them of those mysterious waters.

Suki wasn't sure what lie ahead. A ghost, some giant black squid like ancient legends told? Or a completely new creature never documented before. This evil creature ate the wife of Mirahk long, so long ago, pulling under the waters, and delivering her from the hands of her persecutors, of course to never surface again.

Suki thought about this legend, and wondered if the Latise was really prepared to take it on. Furthermore, was there something. . . she could do. . . . to stop it? Not the monster, but Michad? From getting one of the last few dream crown parts? Those concerning thoughts from earlier, her remembering of her dream. The history of the Eli, and the Nato, these things began to worry Suki yet again. But what could she do to stop it? She was just one girl, and there were over a legion of soldiers serving in the military. She needed more information to go forward, to try and stop what was going on, She also needed support, but how would she get it? Chryssy had more access to files and such than her. Perhaps she could figure out something later with Chryssy's help. And Omycid. Suki knew he didn't see eye to eye with Michad. But maybe even he wouldn't swallow Suki's tall tale and suspicions. Speaking to Maugus certainly wasn't scoring her any points on the sanity scale. . .

But Suki remembered. While her opinion of the Latise was changing, viewing it as a more skeptical, evil government, Chryssy was becoming more integrated in it. Assisting Michad with the production of droids, and endlessly working on machines and mechanizations, Chryssy was an interesting tomboy. Michad applauded her for her talent, as he knew Chryssy had a hard time when she first came here. In fact, that was how she had gotten so good at what she did. She directed her anger and frustration into mechanical building, and look where it had gotten her. She also had a resilient ability to move on from things. Something that both of them shared- and appreciated.

These thoughts finished swimming around in Suki's head. They had to, she had made it too the briefing room it was time to overlook their mission. Once seated in her desk, Suki pinpointed several of the usual faces, but not as many as should have been there. Probably they weren't needed as this would be an ocean water mission. Also. . . some sort of. . . . mannequin was standing in front of the mission's display screen- covered with a sheet. What it might be was the question in Suki's mind. Several guesses manifesting themselves, aimed at the identity of this strange, covered object.

Suddenly, it became apparent to her.

It was a robot.

_Interesting._ Suki thought._ I wonder what this one will do. Is it just a new. . . gizoid alteration or something? Must be pretty important for our mission if they're showing it here. I wonder. . . if it's made to go underwater or something like that!_ Suki became excited. Her thoughts were, of course, interrupted by the instructor. No longer the friendly girl that Suki was used to seeing, but a bald, pessimistic, glasses wearing, thin scientist of some sort. . .

_Oh dear. . . _

"Ahem." He started in almost some kind of a squeeky voice. He seemed a bit upset at the moment, and awkward, not that Suki really cared. The odd man cleared his throat once more before speaking. This time with a cough, bringing up his fist to block it, as apparently only the _second_ ahem is worth covering to avoid the spreading of germs. . .

"It appears. . . ." the man began, looking over the entire troop to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"-That you will be investigating the waters of Black Merge. A dangerous operation doubtlessly." He explained. At this moment, the usual instructor walked in, A man with black hair and a look of astuteness upon his head. This was the man Suki was used to answering too before and after a campaign. Not a quirky, odd haired tech guy.

"And after spending over 300 hours on the Molonex project, our third android has been produced." The scientist walked over and pulled the the sheet off the supposed mannequin. Suki was stunned. It was a robot that looked very much like Narabot.

But at the same time, very different.

"Meet Aranoid. MK III." The professor instructed as the room began to fill with clapping from many different enthusiastic individuals. Suki merely dropped her jaw and became speechless. Could this be the third android model they had been waiting for, for so long? No way it could already be out. Suki knew Narabot was over a year old, but were they really ready for the next unit in this dynamic series? It was predicted that the next module would be out within two years of the second, but not this early.

"This new module. . . is ahead of schedule. . . and has many new features which we regret the first two did not have. . . " he continued. "For one. . . our new robot is sensitive to Dream Crown wave lengths. Like the gizoids, he can roughly pinpoint the location of such a particle, for longer periods of time, however inconsistent. Our previous model. . . couldn't do that. . . " He stated in a pessimistic list of belittling remarks.

"The new android is equipped with gyro tethers which allow for greater air movement, and control. But most of all, he is 37% overall stronger in armor. Allowing him to take more blows, with a near equivalent to level 3 military grade armor. Quite an improvement if you ask me. . . " he continued. Soon the screen behind him turned on, and a first person view of Narabot fighting Maugus began playing.

"This is rare footage of the battle which took place against our unknown enemy. We are not playing it for your benefit, nor entertainment, but to show you the struggles, and problems our previous creation faced in battle. By watching these videos, we were able to determine what Aranoid MK II had done wrong, and correct them in the improved intelligence build of Aranoid MK III. Your new companion for finding the Dream Crown pieces. . . will the this droid." The scientist put his hands in a gesturing motion to the android, who suddenly turned on for the occasion.

Suki became shocked.

_No more Narabot?_ She thought to herself? Certainly not, _he couldn't be just. . . thrown away, he was to useful! And two robots is better than one right?_ Suki had to raise her hand, the scientist immediately recognizing it and giving her a chance to speak on the matter. Suki was obliged.

"Ummm. . . excuse me. . but. . . does this mean no more Narabot?" Suki asked. The scientist just looked at her funnily, till the usual instructor walked over to his ear and whispered something.

Nodding his head, then returning his focus to Suki, the scientist grabbed his belt and pulled it upward some, readjusting himself before answering the question.

"I't appears that you have addressed, 'Narabot-'" He said distastefully. "-By his lessar known 'Nick-Name'" He added, also stating "Nick-Name" In a an utterly disgusted manner.

"The proper name of 'Nar-oh-bot'" He emphasized the word "bot" as a separate word as he continued his sentence. "-Is Aranoid MK II, showing how he is a previous model to our _newer_, **_better_** android module- with-OUT a childish 'Nick-Name'" He stated. Clearly demonstrating just _what_ he thought of Suki and Chryssy's loving name they had crafted for their long time companion. A frown planted itself on Suki's face in protest, but the scientist wasn't done talking yet.

"You see, it is **_very_** important that we know **_all_** of our modules numbers, especially if we are to mass produce them someday. You understand?" He asked downwardly. Looking at Suki as if she had said something simply awful, and it would never end. The girl only staring forward and waiting for him too look at some other troops in the briefing room so that she could roll her eyes. Suki could not believe this.

Suddenly, a new voice shouted from behind Suki. But this one wasn't from anyone important. . .

"Sure you want to call them both Aranoid?" It started out sarcastically. "How will we distinguish their scores in the arcade machine?". The room burst out in laughter, causing the scientist to look left and right with one eyebrow uplifted. Finally, the normal instructor whom Suki was more used too walked over and patted the strange man on the shoulder. The scientist stepping aside upon receiving another whispered message from behind. Finally- someone Suki was familiar with had taken control, she smiled as he addressed the assembly. Making sure to answer Suki's question as well as anything else that might come up- without all the pointless nitpicking.

"Yes, Suki, Narabot will no longer be in service once we obtain the final dream crown particle, but it's likely Michad and Chryssy have some plans for him." The man explained. "Narabot has been suffering a few odd glitches lately, and it wouldn't be wise to use him as of now, let alone much further. We're afraid we may have made his programming to malleable. Even though he does operate according to a code. . . . he does seem to drift away from it, and besides . . . "

The words of the man became nothing but an echo in the background as Suki's eyes met the gaze of another. The new android model was staring at her, and had been doing so for the last 5 minutes with averting his attention away. His gaze with a single eye haunted her almost, it was as if he was looking into her soul.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came up.

"You shouldn't have taken it with you today. . ." The threatening voice of Maugus echoed. Suki's hair began to stand up, but as a moment passed, she began to relax and feel cool with talking to the lethal monster.

"Thought you were dead. I knew even though you didn't answer me this morning that you were still around. The the cut in half ordeal had me wondering for a while." Suki thought. . . "I have to admit. . . . you are tricky. . . ." She added, recalling Maugus's sudden appearance within the Eggcarrier, and second attempt at her life.

Suki wouldn't underestimate Maugus this time. . .

"I don't need to worry about death once I have already passed it." He stated. "You are very lucky something doesn't happen to you now. . ." Maugus hinted as Suki thought about the dream crown piece she had taken in with her today. Maugus had to laugh.

"Why not leave it at home?"

"Because. . . " Suki answered. "You would get it. . . I know you're up to something. I knew you weren't really dead. . . " She stated, giving her knowledge of Maugus's intentions.

"Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha haAAA!" Maugus laughed. "And now what do you suppose he's thinking. . . " Suki's gaze was directed at the android who was still looking at her. Suki knew he could sense what she had. . .tThere was no hiding it. . .

"I'm guessing he knows I must have something." Suki surmized at Maugus's menacing remarks. "But I won't give in just yet." She forwarded. "I have a job to do, and it's to make sure that people like you don't use that old crown to take over anything or kill anyone they're not supposed too."

Maugus deep chortle menaced boldly. The evil creature was not amused.

"You have no idea who I am, or what I plan to do, but I will give you this." The demon sneered as Suki began to feel pale again.

"I'm watching you, but you're ever resilient! Ha ha Hua!"

Maugus disappeared, and Suki continued to pay attention till the end of the briefing. Within 30 minutes, it was up. And Suki could return to her work. Much to Suki's surprise, Chryssy had been sitting three rows behind her, somehow she had slipped in unnoticed. Suki had gotten too focused on the briefing to pay attention when it had happened.

"Chryssy!" Suki exclaimed. "What happened?!" She had to know why Chryssy was in the briefing room with them. It had been forever since Chryssy had been on mission with them. And the thought of such a situation happening was very exciting to her.

"Easy, I'm coming with you! To Black Merge!" Chryssy responded with glee.

"A field mission? Really?" Suki beamed. Chryssy closed her eyes and shook her head up and down in enthusiasm. Suki could hardly believe it. Chryssy knew an explanation would be in order, so willingly she gave one.

"Michad says that seeing your own robots in action is a great way to see what you need to improve on them!" Chryssy smiled. "So I'll be there on a boat with Michad, you, Omycid, and even Jake, pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" Suki exclaimed. "But there's just one problem. . . .what about. . . . "

"Narabot?" Chryssy asked. "Don't worry about him. Michad says I can do what I want with him more now that he's not our main Technical warrior." Chryssy explained. "He's gotten really glitchy, and Michad says that he thinks it's because of some of our programs, though he DID give me permission to test them on him. Michad says multi-purpose robots that can fight AND live in a world with humans might be the way of the future someday. After all, they're really useful!" She exclaimed.

"But. . . will he. . . " Suki looked away and became somewhat afraid to ask the question, but she knew she had to ask.

". . . Will he still be fighting with us?"

"Yes!" Chryssy exclaimed. "It's only best to use all the forces that we can. After all, the monster of Black Merge is going to give us a fight, it's because he could sense the location of the Dream Crown pieces that he pulled it under with the widow Valia. Have you heard that rumor yet?" Chryssy asked. Suki could only respond in one way.

"No, but I'll bet you found all sorts of stuff out today. Here, why don't we go back to my place. . . there we can discuss everything in front of the TV. Fair enough?"

At this moment. Narabot walked in. He heard the last comment, and zipped over to answer before Chryssy could.

"Of course." The robot replied though the question had nothing to do with him. "I love spending time with my friends" The robot put his arms around both of them.

"Uhhhh. . . Chryssy?" Suki asked a little unsure of what to think about all this.

"I'm still working on it, okay?" Chryssy stated. "Don't worry, Narabot will become balanced once I get the programming right!" Chryssy ginned.

"Can I cease these strange impulsive actions? They don't go well with my core programming. I feel funny." Narabot complained before looking right and taking his arms away from Suki and Chryssy.

*sigh* Suki let out in a relief. Oh well, at least Narabot made everything seem new and interesting! If he wasn't overly weird.

Oh well, such was the life of Suki!


	6. My way into Failure

"Well, that was odd." Jake muttered as he looked onward into the great city know as Valatise. "I wonder what moronic mindest got Kire on his assassination attempt?" He placed his finger on the inside of a new helmet he had been issued. Swirling it around as if it were some kind of a bowl.

Jake was unimpressed as of the recent happenings on Valatise. Suki had been sent to retrieve a dream crown piece from the Notorious Dr. Eggman Nega, or Eggman Ivo, Who knew what to believe? And Jake had been suspended Thanks to Kire's little exploit. Now all those who came from Artonah were under investigation, even if Jake was a special Expo captain, he only got a certain amount of "let go's".

"You know how dangerous it is to keep her in the dark. Why don't you do something?" A familiar voice spoke up.

The bird barely lifted his head to see who might be speaking. It was Ankle, one of his captains. And one he was well familiar with.

"Yeah, and mess it up like Kire did? What kind of a fool do you think I am?! Spilling details. Ha!" The crow twisted around. Arm tightly wrapping around his new head piece. Clutching it against his side. "Why do you think we should let her in?"

. . . .

Jake waited for a response, whilst Ankle looked elsewhere.

Ankle was a hedgehog. Not too uncommon for the populace of Valatise. He wore a uniform like Suki's or Jake's. The only real difference was his divisional decals and a bit more padding, particularly on the knees. Jake knew what Ankle was thinking. To kill someone who didn't know what they were being used for, or what they were enabling made no sense to Ankle. If anything, getting Suki on their side was a better option- and Ankle was right- if there even was a chance that Suki would listen.

_Oh yeah._ Jake thought. _Try to get her to realize where she's at. Been raised by a Viasor, well kempt in high society. Indoctrinated into their cultist religion. How's that gonna turn out? Oh yeah, it's not. . . you'll get investigated for treason. That's what._

Jake just shook his head and watched upon the sky once again. Ankle wasn't done however. Changing Jake's mind meant everything. For freedom, for life, and for knowing if their mission bore success or not. He didn't want to be like the Latise who counted innocents blood as nothing so long it got the job done. "Sacrificing" it for "The greater good."

"You know that's not how we're gonna pull it off." Jake finally answered. "If we stop it here and now, then there's no further risk of our lives, or yours. We can get the blow in that we've wanted to forever and the Dream Crown. . . ." Jake started to warn. . . "Michad is closer that we think to getting all the parts." He mumbled. Explaining the situation.

"I know." Ankle answered. "We have to do something. . . . . . . but Suki. . . . " He uttered in a deep voice. Jake looked over at the mention of her name.

Ankle gazed at the floor guiltily before establishing eye contact with his commander again.

"How do you feel about her. Can we get her? To join our side?"

"No." Jake threw aside immediately. "She's been adopted into Valatise Royalty, and there's no way she'll turn against them."

"You really view her no differently from the rest?" Ankle asked in an apathetic passion.

"She's nothing special. Just a wonderfully happy girl who has no grip on reality and lives her life as she pleases. She has a good heart and that's it. Puh."

"Ha!" Ankle sputtered. Immediately changing the mood of the conversation. "You wouldn't say that to her face!"

"Of course not, she's a woman, and would blow up and never calm down enough to think about it." Jake mused pessimistically.

"Ha!" Ankle laughed. "Well, don't worry, I think I can arrange something. . . But tell me Jake. How much do you dislike about me that you wouldn't say to my face?"

Ankle smiled mischievously as he narrowed down his gaze. Jake almost seemed a little nervous, and Ankle liked that. It made him feel like the more dominant of the two. For once anyways. Even though Jake always took the reigns.

"That you're a coward, and nowhere to be seen when stuff goes wrong." He answered. Ankle began to laugh.

"Haa!" Ankle giggled. "Well, you got some spunk alright. Ha ha!" He didn't take Jake's criticism seriously. But he did value it enough to at least think about it.

"So, why Suki? Shouldn't we be worried about Michad more? He's the real instigator here. Suki's just a pawn. . . "

"No, Michad is unkillable." Jake confided.

"No one is unkillable." Ankle stated in half joking fashion, but Jake remained headstrong. Not an inch of seriousness had left the tone of his voice. Ankle knew that he was serious. Though how he meant it was far from his understanding. Maybe it was all just a catch. . .

"Michad is. . . see this?" Jake pulled out a needle, much like one would find from the doctor's office. It was filled with a white, clear liquid. But when Jake tipped it up and down, the liquid moved as it it were something thicker than water. It also had an incredibly slight yellow tint to it. The crow looked at it once before gazing back at Ankle, who was now just making his response. . .

"Poison?" Ankle questioned.

"Neuro poison." Jake corrected. "It kills within minutes by spreading throughout your bloodstream and paralyzing your spinal cord." He added seriously. "Everywhere Michad goes, he always has at _least_ three probes hovering around him, and with _these_ needles injected inside. The probes will kill anyone they recognize as a threat to Michad, by ramming into them. . . and injecting the serum. . . "

"Nothing can kill a mobian that fast." Ankle continued to insist. Even so, Jake's unchanging glare didn't give him a comfortable feeling. Maybe feather breath was right, and these things were serious business.

"Lasers are only so lethal in battles. Mobian skin is incredible in it's ability to uphold compared to the odd creatures they call humans who live here. . ." Jake started. "Plus protective suites. . . it makes casualties much harder to gain in any battle. . . But neuro poison. . . . "

"Will do the job. . . ." Ankle finished. "Sounds like a cruel death."

"This. . . _may_ get it done for us. . ." Jake handed the needle to Ankle. "And you. . . . can use this for a guaranteed kill if the time comes in which we need it."

"Huh, I don't need this when I've got a sniper rifle." Ankle smiled. "I'll be far away from Michad whether he goes down or not."

"You might find his suite is more protective than you might think. . . " Jake added. "Michad was shot in the heart before by another assassin, and his field uniform blocked the entire blow. I also find it interesting that no one else's has done anything like that. . .you be careful." Jake warned.

Ankle merely shook his head and accepted the fated design.

"So. . . who is this for though?" He asked. "You haven't told me the designated target. Are we gonna make our move out at sea?"

"No." Jake answered. "And if things go bad, I don't care if you kill Suki, or Michad. Suki'll be easier."

"Not if Narabot shows up."

"You know the answer to that. . . " Jake reminded him. Ankle reflected upon a small device he had clipped to his pants. The hedgehog let out a sigh.

"You don't really mean that. . . that you don't care who I kill. You know it's Michad you. . . . We want dead. Suki never did anything wrong. . . Michad is the cause of your people's suffering."

"But not their deaths." Jake reminded. "If anything my friendships are all arbitrary. I can look like I _like_ someone when I don't even care."

"Oh really? I'll remember that." Ankle teased.

"You should." Jake stated once more. "Cuase I really _don't_ care. Her sin, Michad's sin. It's all the same. And one more thing. . . . a piece of advice for you. Don't look at Michad's eyes."

"Why?" Ankle thought for a moment. "It's not like he's into hypnotism now is he?"

"Yes." Jake confided. "That's what it's looking like. . . "

"Hypnotism is a power of an Eli, but Michad shows no such powers, and the Latise confirmed his genetics were not strong enough to support such physics. Why do you think differently?"

"Cause it happened." Jake remarked. "And if it happened, then it doesn't matter what we think- we've been proved otherwise.

"Okay, but back up for a minute." Ankle halted. "Maybe you're right in that Michad has been hiding a number of powers that he hasn't shown, but if that's true, then you've got one more question to answer- why is Suki so important to him? If Michad is a genetically strong enough Eli, he doesn't need Suki to find the Dream Crown parts for him! He can locate them himself!"

"Suki may be held around for other reasons. . . " Jake suggested. "As of one I can think of the most likely. . . .

". . . is breeding property . . ."

* * *

"So!" Suki asked as she sat on the deck overlooking the great, and vast sea. "What do you expect'll happen today?"

Suki was happy as usual. Her and Chryssy would be operating on the same mission field during the sieging of Black Merge. The place was a strange area in the ocean where the water suddenly became black in the shape of a giant circle. It was also infamous for creating storms, and even sucking ships under with large black arms in more of the obscure events.

Suki didn't fear the area, she of course was abosolutely excited! Chryssy on the other hand was a little bit more afraid. But she tried to keep the enthusiasm up.

"I guess we're all going underwater!" Chryssy responded. "Unless it turns out you don't sense the Dream Crown part there . . . and all." She trailed off. Suki only responded with a smile.

"Ello there ladies." Chryssy turned around. It was Michad, in his town clothes. The suite and top hat, complete with a staff of which the Phykosis Emerald was tightly applied to on top.

"Michad! What are you doing here?" Chryssy asked in surprise.

"Just thought I'd check on you two a bit before we head out to sea, neither of you get seasick now do you?" Michad asked most elegantly. At this point, Suki became a bit uncomfortable, but she knew she had to act the normally around him."

"Of course not!" Suki responded. "But I do think it'll be quite a bit of fun!" She tried to put on a fake face of enthusiasm.

"No doubt it will be after all, I've arranged for you two to be on my ship. Exciting isn't it?" Michad tipped back as if to laugh.

_So fake. . . _Suki thought. _He didn't even let out any air when he tilted back there. Ugh._

"Okay!" Suki breezed. "We'll have a nice time!"

"Most certainly!" Chryssy added.

"Very well then!" The white fox triumphed. "I shall be on my way then. Good lucke!" And with that he walked off.

Suki never knew how to act around Michad at times. She used to be right up there and buddies with him before weird things started happening. Before she noticed all the odd things about him that so subtly put her off. Although at times she wondered if she were just paranoid- Michad had never done anything wrong to her, even though he seemed to have a few awkward moments. Once Michad was out of ear shot range, Suki decided to ask Chryssy again. A question about the same problem that she had with him. A topic they had discussed earlier.

"So, you really didn't learn much at all about the Dream Crown?" She said puzzled.

"Not really." Chryssy offered. "Just about how the Eli came from another world, and some stuff you found out on that same day. Weird though, huh?"

"Yeah. . . ." Suki looked off at the seacoast city. "Maybe it's just me, but I'm really feeling nervous about this. It's like. . . We're approaching the end of something."

"Why do you say that?" Chryssy asked with surprise. "Don't tell me you had another dream!" She wailed in surprise.

Well, maybe Suki had been a bit much out there lately. . . .

"But. . .there's all kind of opposition to Michad, and the Latise. Even on our own island. Chryssy." Suki got serious. "What happens if we're wrong? Like on the wrong side?"

"Why would you think that?" Chryssy asked.

Suki's eyes narrowed down on her younger friend. Instead of just going along with everything she had said, and usually supporting it. Chryssy had given some resistance. It was like she looked at things different. It almost sounded like Chryssy thought that idea was silly when Suki had brought it up. But she would continue. . . hoping that Chryssy would listen.

"Well. . . . not everyone who fights a war can be right. . ." Suki trailed off.

"Michad says the same thing." Chryssy smiled as she looked out over the sea. "But that's why people fight. Because things can't be resolved. But hey, right and wrong are just perspectives after all.

_What._

"WHAT?!" Suki wailed. "How can you say that?!"

"It's easy!" Chryssy replied in a nearly defensive manner. "What makes anything right or wrong? 'Cause people think so? 'Cause a group thinks so? Nope. Everyone has their own perspective. That's why they fight." She said it just as if she were repeating it from someone else.

"But who's got the right perspective?" Suki asked.

"Everyone. . . I guess." Chryssy faltered. "I mean, right and wrong. . . though hard to admit, come from inside. And they change based on a person.

"That's ridiculous." Suki stated sternly.

"Well, unless there's some supernatural list of rules, looks like they're on their own!" Chryssy ceased speaking. Suki wasn't liking this perspective. Even if Chryssy did have a point, she didn't care. Suki knew who Chryssy was mimicking.

Michad.

Well, not that Michad couldn't be right, but he certainly wasn't. . . trustworthy.

From her perspective. . .

"Um. . . . but Chryssy. . . " Suki started to say. Until the Ocelot interrupted her.

"Yeah?" she asked, as if ready to immediately throw down any more information Suki might put out.

_Wow._ Suki thought. _She really has gone out on her own, and made her own decisions. I guess. . . I'm not as big an influence on her. . . oh well. . ._

"Nothing." Suki surmised is a strong manner. "If that's how you see it, I'm not gonna change your mind. And that's all." She looked out into the sky.

Chryssy chuckled a bit about this and began kicking her feet over the strong salty air.

"I see." She answered. "But don't worry. I won't forget that it's important to you. And I know you mean the best." Chryssy smiled whilst looking over at her. Suki merely smiled back, whilst keeping a frown tucked behind that grin of hers. She felt betrayed almost. That her only friend would be gravitating away from her. She was sensing a lot of pride coming off of Chryssy, that she was proud of what she had done. Aranoid MK III had been completed by her, and tested. Maybe this was the source of Chryssy's new charisma. Strange how she could feel so distant. Maybe Chryssy saw something in working close to Michad. Opportunities that Suki could care less for. If anything, Suki almost saw herself as a tool in that man's eyes, but she knew she couldn't look at it that way.

_Man, that argument we had earlier really didn't help anything. _Suki thought as Chryssy's words echoed in her mind from the other day.

_"Well, I don't think you need to be that extreme." Chryssy added. "I mean, the Latise is all we have, and every country thinks they're right. Besides, that was a long time ago! The Eli aren't evil anymore, and the political structure even represents the people!"_

_Ugh. Nevermind. She'll be back to her old self in a few days, I just wish she didn't. . . think I was going a bit crazy. . . _

Suki and her companion looked out into the distance.

Soldiers were loading up into the black metaled ships which would soon cruise the ocean blue. It seemed like overkill to take 16 battle ships just to one spot and to take on one strange monster nobody really knew anything about. Plus if everything was going to be going on underwater. But Suki wasn't the expert. She didn't know what to expect.

Just then, Suki's eyes met that of another. She didn't recognize them at first because he was wearing a helmet. It was Jake. Jake the crow. Divisional leader of the Dream Crown Extraction group when Omycid wasn't there. He had been staring at Suki for a few moments now. Creating curiosity, and making Suki wonder just what he was thinking about. . .

_Huh. . . I wonder why Jake's looking at me. . . _Suki pondered, her mind straining even further as time slowed down and she took a guess. _I bet he wants to know if I still feel okay with working with him after what Kire pulled, and he probably wants to know if that makes me feel any different about him! _She surmised.

Jake had his own thoughts going, or course. . .

_Great. . . " _Jake mused as he saw Suki looking over at him. "_Now she probably wonders if I have a crush on her. Blast it. Oh well, not the worst luck in the world. _He muttered mentally as Ankle continued looking onward from behind.

_Aw great. _Akle mused as he confused Suki's glare for being directed at him instead of Jake._ Now she probably knows I have a crush on her. Dammit!_

And with that, the two of them loaded on board. Suki and Chryssy getting later- by special invitation of Michad, of course. Suki couldn't possibly be more excited. Especially if Maugus had been right. . .

* * *

"Do you remember me?"

The darkened voice so familiar with Suki moved throughout her mind as she traveled within the ship. Yes was her only answer, but it wasn't satisfactory to Maugus. Traveling to their destination, was an ideal time to speak alone with him. In her mind. More broken pieces to the puzzle. With so few people giving her another perspective, Suki wasn't about to dump Maugus's voice. But she would remain wary. At Black Merge, Suki felt Maugus would appear and try to disrupt things again. Not that she was worried about it. Of course she couldn't tell Michad or Omycid, they wouldn't believe her.

But then again, maybe he would, Michad always had this attitude of "try me." when someone doubted that he might listen.

"You must count your cautions, or else you will die this very day." Maugus warned deeply, his spirit hovering above the chamber of Suki's quarters. She wouldn't deny it, it was a possibility, but really Maugus? She hadn't even come close to dying before, except at his hands, and now Maugus was feeling more like an apathetic guide.

_Come on._

"Just one more question, since you've so gallantly been helping me and chasing me off and on. Who's side are you really on?" Suki questioned.

The atmosphere lingered, and Maugus let out a sigh.

"I cannot tell you what will happen, or why I am telling you these things. Even the information I am giving you is for my own benefit and not yours. Do not think of me as helping you!" He warned fiercely. "For I do not forget my enemies! And who's side, am I really on, is no one's! For _this_, is who everyone _truly_ works for."

"I bet. . . you just want me to mess up something so that you can get the Dream Crown from Michad." Suki accused in teasing manner.

Maugus replied.

"Maybe you would think that I would wish for power, but I have plenty of that. Better think again little girl, for I have many secrets that you couldn't possibly know of, and I know that your willingness to do what's right will be your misleading.

Suki just shook her head as she leaned up against her chair. A silient smirk moving across her muzzle over the knowledge of Magus's folly.

Nothing could stop her if she always tried to do what's right.

"Maybe, it's kind of hard when I'm just following my moral compass." She placed back at the demon like monster.

"Believe me, that has lead many people down the path of darkness, even more so than you or I have witnessed." Maugus remembered. "But I tell you this. You have one escape from the coming tragedy."

"And what's that?"

"Run." Maugus echoed. "Run as far as you can and away from this disaster, or you will become the very instrument of enablement. Run Suki. . . for the time remaining grows smaller and smaller!"

_*tttiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg*_

For a moment, the sound of an echoing hammer striking a piece of chain, and Suki saw the white being from earlier in her dreams hamming a part to the chain.

_"Ruuun Suki. . . . . . . "_ Maugus's words were powerful, but within a moment Suki readjusted herself.

"No Maugus." Suki reaffirmed. "I won't run, because I have a family. Two parents who care about me. A people who are suppressed, and friends."

"Friends?" Maugus asked. "What friends, surely you only count one, if you're smart enough to take what you can count."

"No Maugus." Suki stated yet again. "I have more friends. I have Jake, who would do anything to keep me safe on our wayward missions. I have Chryssy, who is like a little sister to me. I have Narabot, a creation and little- big brother, who also cares about me. And I have Ankle, who I've known from a distance, but hey, we've talked a bit. There are other people I know in the Latise too. They wouldn't forget about me. "

"Surely you are joking if you count those whom thou hast barely talked with as friends!" Maugus exclaimed.

"Well, you know what? I do!" Suki affirmed. "And you know why? Because every moment of our lives we were in trouble, we watched for one another's back. And that's true for me, Ankle, Jake, and Kire!"

"Pah!" Maugus spouted. "Not that bird!"

"It is true!" Suki insisted. "He wasn't in his right mind! And Kire isn't stupid enough to take drugs. He was repossessed. Maybe he didn't like me, but that's because he didn't understand, and I didn't understand him. Them. I need to be nice to the people that he's come from. Their families had a rough life, so, waddya say?"

"I say. . . you're a fool!" Maugus offended. And with that, he left from Suki's mind. Suki lifted up a coffee mug placed in front of her and tipped it upside down allowing the last drop of chocolate to fall out.

"Oops." She said with half a frown.

"Oh well. . . " Suki decided to talk to herself. "I hope that I get some more chocolate soon. *sigh*" She complained. "It sure is boring around here. . . . "

Just at the moment, the door slid open and for a moment Suki thought she was saved. Peaking over to the edge of the room, Suki saw it wasn't a maid. It was a cloaked assassin. A bird. . .

Suki's eyes popped out as a gun was pointed at her and a needle protruded from his concealed barrel. It struck Suki's arm as the perpetrator locked the door behind him.

"OOOOOWWWW!" Suki shrieked in pain. She knocked the little table over near her window and jumped on the floor. No, now was not the time to die, _quick, analyse! _Suki thought as she identified her enemy. Only his eyes were revealed. They were blue. Quickly, she got herself up and jumped at the assassin. In an unfortunate collision of events, the assassin choose to jump too. Both flew by each other and landed on opposite sides to the room. Suki suddenly more pain coming from her arm, and the area she had been struck in was getting numb. In the anomaly of a moment, she glanced and saw the dart draining a strange clear liquid into her limb. Suki grasped the intrusion and ripped it from her flesh. By peering briefly into the clear container of the dark, Suki saw already more than half of the substance had been drained into her body.

As the assassin stood up and drew two glowing blades, Suki grabbed him with her psychokinesis and flung him against the window, hoping to dispose of him before she might pass out. But the glass only broke, and the enemy bounced on the floor. Briefly afterword, everything started to go fuzzy. Suki collapsed on the floor and her head started pounding. Everything was fading out as she saw her intruders feet come in closer to inspect. What had happened to her, why this? Why now? SHE WAS ON A GUARDED SHIP! HOW COULD AN ASSASSIN HAVE COME HERE!?

But before it wetn totally black, and as Suki heard the door open up behind her. The last thing she heard as she blacked out was a powerful gunshot. Everything else she would be able to tell after that.

* * *

_"So you'd really put someone's life aside you know and like just because it's easier than going for the real guilty party?"_

_"Don't bother me about this. She's just as guilty as the rest of them. You know what I'd prefer."_

_"Then why not go for it?"_

_"Cuase it's hopeless"_

Suki awoke. She saw Omycid leaning over her bed as she did so. Immediately his arms embraced her with a warm, loving hug. His mustache ticking her from his face.

"Omycid, what happened?" Suki was in shock. She never would have guess that she would be in a med bed like this. What had happened was of the utmost importance to her mind. Also, how much time had passed and where she were now that the incident was over.

"They attempted to kill you Suki." Omycid responded as he sat back in his chair and gave her a half stern look. He then let his head hang low as he looked down upon the ground.

"I was foolish to not have you extra guards since the nighttime incident. My apologies!"

"No!" Suki exclaimed. "It's okay! I hate having guards follow me where ever I go now and. . . " Suki looked around her room. In all four corners there were black suited Valatise Guardians. The highest ranking in the army. Michad, whom Suki had not noticed until he stood up- stepped forward. He seemed to be wearing a smile underneath that frown of his, but it didn't take long to surface.

"Ah Suki! Our prayers have been answered!" The Anthro beamed happily. "I was so worried about you! It would be such a pity if you died on us just like that!" He grinned. Suki was a little pale seeing him again. Omycid turned his head tot the white fox and then back at Suki. He saw what his surrogate daughter's fear and seemed to minorly react to it. . .

The guards around her. They had to be birds. No, this was bad. _No, no more birds._ Suki thought. She had had enough. It was the people of that race which had tried to kill her twice now. She knew why, it was to keep her from completing the dream crown. Gravia had told her. What was the Latise even DOING allowing those who believed that the Dream Crown would ensure oppression serve with them!?

"Why are they in here?!" Suki demanded.

For a moment, Michad looked mildly confused, but with a laugh he quickly threw the worries aside. "And why might that be of questioning to you?" He said in a simply a delicious tone. "I assure you this is necessity!"

"Why are they all birds?!" Suki asked more insistently. Michad closed his lips once more, placing a single finger on his mouth. With a few small steps he made it to the other side of Suki's bed. Proceeding forward, and keeping a positive attitude as best he could, Michad asked a question- of his own.

"And what might that have to do with anything. . . . ?" Michad made himself comfortable leaning over the end of Suki's bed. She did not find his actions amusing. . .

"That they believe I'm going to be a instrument of death and destruction to their people. I'm the finder of the crown! In fact, why do they even believe that?! And why is it that birds are the only kinds of creatures who have tried to kill me? It's because of their prophesy! It's because of their religion! Birds are not native to Valatise!" Suki enraged. "Birds come from Artonah, a people we subdued, and now you just let them sign up for us as soldiers?!"

Michad's sadistic smile only got wider. Suki only noticed one guard reacting to what she was saying, turning his head just a bit in the far corner of her room. Michad gazed upon them all before giving a single command- only mingled- as a phrase.

"Well, how. . . dignable!" Michad gleamed a little brighter. "It appears our. . . feathered friends are not s_upposed_ too be here! If you catch my fancy, you do know what I mean, right?" He spoke taking his hat off to show humility.

All the guards left the room. Once the door shut, Michad's ears peaked up a little more. He turned around to face Suki again, once again making himself comfortable on the edge of the end.

"You see Suki. . . " Michad began, as he dryly looked over at his fingernails. Pinching them together. "I have many- objectives and burdens as a political leader. . . . but you see. . . one of them. . . is making sure. . . our subjugates. . . are happy. Quite right, am I not?" He asked. A small chuckle protruding from this widening grin.

"Yes. . . " Suki started to say- only to be interupted

"Then you must know. . ." Michad continued. . . "That to keep a populace satisfied. . . whom knows little or nothing of foreign policy. . . you have to play by their rules to continue getting votes. . . lest you look like a tyrant. . . am I quite right?"

"Yes!" Suki answered more affirmatively. She wasn't sure what to think politically as she didn't study the stuff much, but she figured Michad had a reason. . .

Maybe. . .

"And if those uneducated people demand I treat the people of places we've conquered fairly, and a certain group of reporters say I won't allow them into our army. . . then what do I do, hmmm? After all, they say. 50 years is long enough to not worry about bad blood, and old grievances. Artonah was conquered, but it's been so long, what could those people possibly have against us. . . but you know don't you. . . . " He looked over at Suki in a saddened fashion. Suki just shook her head.

"Now, it's. . . quite unfortunate but I need good soldiers to find those pieces of the Dream Crown, and it appears our native populace is not as skilled as the ingrates which we bring in from other places. . . . and on top of that. . . we can never fully integrate them in with our imperialism if we treat them as a lower class, so. . . I'm doing my best to run things in the smiling eyes of the people." Michad smiled. "With our military, and education program, we can turn tribials into soldiers. It's quite interesting really. But don't worry. . . I assure you. . ." Michad continued. "We keep a special eye on those who come from that part of the sea. It's unfortunate what I've been forced into, but I must maintain a good image. But if you know the true way their natives view things. . . perhaps you should speak with your father." Michad put his hat back on. Moving back toward the nearby couch Omycid came closer to Suki that they may speak. Suki, however, was not satisfied with Michad's explanation- even though she knew politics made things hard on any leader to do what they viewed as best. . .

"But Michad. . ." Suki began. She didn't want to upset him. "Why did we. . . our people. . . have to go an conquer other lands? Wasn't ours enough?"

Michad let out a deep sigh.

"You think they would do any different if they had all the higher technology?"

Suki didn't answer, she really wasn't sure. She didn't know anything about the populace of the island of Artonha, but she didn't like the idea of conquering them either.

"I'll explain it too you like this. Suki." Michad spoke. "Wars happen because people do not agree, and savages in less productive lands are not the most clearly minded. We all try to get along. . . but some transgressions. . . we had better not forget. . . ." Michad trailed off. "You support your father's position?"

Suki thought about it again. Omycid had the job of keeping conquered tribes in check. He would often go to sea and make sure rebellions were not being mustered. That the populaces were in order, and even that they had a decent amount of fair treatment from the stationed garrisons.

"But. . . we didn't. . . start it?"

"What do you think Suki?"

Suki wasn't sure what to think. Now she was more confused than ever. The Dream Crown recently seemed as though it may have a dark side. Suki had spoken to someone who had explained Kire's assassination attempt perfectly. The motives and everything- as well as the last assassination attempt. But it still didn't make sense to her. Kire clearly wasn't in his right mind when it happened. So religios and historical records may only be a small part in it all. . .

"Where am I?" this is the next question Suki asked. It was answered promptly by Omycid.

"In the med ship at Black Merge, Dream Crown particle extraction has taken place as scheduled."

"WITHOUT ME?!" Suki asked in shock.

"Well. . . yes. . . " Michad confirmed. "We don't need you unless we need an exact location. The gizoids have already gotten a rough location on it. . .and the monster, it lives! ha ha hAAAA!"

Suki eyes spaced themselves in wonder.

"I"m getting right to it!" She said as she flung the covers off.

"No, you do not!" Omycid exclaimed. "You are far to ill and. . . Your arm. . ."

Suki didn't know what Omycid was talking about. She started at him in concern before looking at the arm that had been attacked. Carefully, she pulled back the sleeve. And in the center of her arm, Suki saw a large green circular web like area. Just north and south of the wound were two tightly clutching rings. Suki looked scared when she saw them. They were black, and very tight. Suki felt numb in the area she had been wounded at. Turning to Omycid for an explanation, she clutched herself.

It was a fearful thing.

"Suki. . . ." Omycid spoke gravely. "You were under no ordinary assassination attempt. The people who tried to take you out attempted to use a kind of Neuro poison. It spreads through the body, and targets the spinal cord. You should be paralyzed or dead right now. But. . . I happen to see something large and red, resembling a demon move toward your room. I decided to follow it to your bedroom door. It was locked, but thankfully I had my passcard and gave it an override order. . . ."

Suki became silent. No way that this had happened.

"You are very lucky Suki. . . . it was a bird who tried to assassinate you. We presume, as he was one of our soldiers. . . that he was repossessed. . . by the very being whom you fought in the ifrit dimension. None other. . . than Maugus the Great."

_Floored._

"No. . . that's. . . not possible. . . " Suki said thinking about Maugus. The time she had spent talking to him. How he had appeared in Eggman's ship. Maugus did. . . .

Suki remembered how Maugus appeared over Kire that afternoon before he attempted to kill her.

It had to be true.

No, it couldn't. . . this was somehow strange, but Suki. . . . couldn't believe that Maugus had done it. . . . for he had never lied before. . . and he didn't seem like someone who would do this! Yet Maugus had _said_ that his very goal was to lead her astray. He had even told her, she had no idea what was really going on.

But if. . . .

Yes, it was true.

Oh, how she had been played for a fool!

_How could I let my curiosity get the best of me?! No, this. . . is just stupid. Yeah Suki, trust the strange demon that's been talking to you! You want more information, and you don't trust Michad, so what do you do? Trust the guy who tried to fry you on a stick?! Yeah! Brilliant!_

"AUUUUHHHH!" Suki looked up in exasperation. She couldn't believe it! Of all the stupid, no! No, just no!

"Suki what's wrong?" Omycid questioned. Suki continued to visibly display her shock until she realized that she had blown her cover. Michad was looking at her with this. . .delicious. . . hammy. . . curious smile as she started to freeze up and wonder what she should say. But it all came to obvious to her.

_No, not gonna keep_ anything_ from them. Not now. I just almost lost my life, and now I'm being hunted. No more secrets. No more holding back. Especially from my own family. _Suki decided.

"I. . . I've been talking to him!" Suki stammered and then blurted out. Omycid was filled with surprise, but Michad got up and took a step forward with a grin.

"Ah- ha!" He promoted avidly. "Go on! Tell us more!" He prompted. Now Suki was feeling silly. Like she was a fool for not trusting her own chief let alone her own father. It had to come out. More of it. Just to get ahold of more answers. Anything!

"I. . . I've heard from him. . . When I'm alone! And he. . . I saw him. . .on the Eggcarrier!"

"Ha HAAAA!" Michad exploded with a clap. "There we go, I _told_ you Omycid! You must keep a better watch on this little one! Ah haaaAA!"

*sigh* Omycid leaned forward off the couch he was sitting on and covered his mouth. Gently moving his thumb across his mustache. "It appears we have not understood just whom we have bothered with. . . " Omycid stated quietly. "When I first saw the recordings of Narabot, I had suspected, but I never imagined him. . . . coming out of that hell hole. . . "

"Who. . . who is he!?" Suki demanded to know more than ever. Who was Maugus, and what was his goal? Why did he speak to her? All these questions came together to her and against him. But now Suki would have her answers, but what Maugus was, could be nothing she ever imagined.

"It all started as a long tale. . . so long ago you see. . . " Omycid began. Suki closed her eyes and used her imagination just like Omycid had taught her too when reading bedtime stories oh so long ago. It was a special ability Suki had. Sometimes she wondered if she had a special imagination like no one else had since she could sense where the dream crown parts were. And that was probably closer to the truth than she might think.

* * *

Maugus is the embodiment of an eternal rage dedicated under a curse by the royal family of Sol. But his poweres were completely different in the beginning. Just a normal echidna. . . related the proud Nocturnus Clan.

Maugus did not approve of Ix's, nor Pachacamac. Both he thought were evil, and deserved to be punished for their wrongdoings. So he lead an insurrection against both parties, hoping to align with Chaos, if he was someone who could even be reasoned with.

One day though, Maugus's luck ran out. He was captured, strung out, and placed under the severe torture of fire. Ix's captains then launched him into a portal to an unknown realm. This portal, However, was not the end of him. It is unknown how long her floated in the gap between dimensions, but by using his special powers, Maugus came unto the Sol dimension, breaching the seal between realms.

It is said he found a piece of alien equipment and used a copied Chaos Emerald to tear the rift.

Once here, Maugus thought about all the things he had done. What he had tried to accomplish, how he had wasted an entire army of followers and how the Master Emerald would fall into the hands of those unworthy. In the midst of Maugus's thoughts, he was interrupted by the prying eyes of a Sol dimensioner. A cat, but not just any cat, a special cat. A cat from the royal family of Sol.

And indeed a special cat _Mathel_ was . . . for he had the power of flames. These flames are what gave his lineage right to the throne and him a place of inheritance once his uncle had died.

It's hard to imagine, but Mathel was only loosely connected to his family. He wanted to know more about this strange traveler from another realm. Even helping him relocate some of his followers who suffered the same fate. You see, the followers of Maugus received similar punishment from their rivals, and were sent to the world of Sol as well, shortly after Maugus was.

But Mathel was a curious cat. He wanted the Phykocinetic powers of Maugus for himself, so that he could show as having even greater powers than his rival lords. If he showed more wisdom, and power, the king may grant him more land. Not truly valuing Maugus's friendship. Mathel cast a spell on Maugus in his sleep making him lose his powers. Of course, Maugus became enraged, but Mathel offered a solution- a special ring which would Restore Maugu's powers after a month if he wore them for most of the day. Maugus agreed to accept Mathel's gift, but what Maugus didn't know is that the ring he was wearing was really channeling his powers to Mathel. It even had the side effect of making Maugus weak.

It didn't take Maugus long to find out, but at that point he was crippled, and unable to fight the traitor- or so Mathel thought.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Maugus and his followers stormed the fortress Mathel had sailed off to settle in. There, Maugus held the cat to his throat by blackened chagrined sword, but let him go if he would undo the spell. Mathel agreed, only to be thrown out the castle window and into the evening sea.

Maugus got his powers back. And in his malice, decided to claim the castle as his own as payment for Mathel's treachery.

However, Mathel had already sent a message to the Royal Sol family marking Maugus as a traitor. At that point, Maugus began to question the nation he had considered being friendly with. Only mildly surprised to find that they viewed him as an enemy once they had heard of only one side of the story. Maugus stole a Sol emerald and used it to cause great catastrophe, and with the help of an old companion. . . . duplicated it. . . .

The Royal Sol family chastised Maugus for his crimes. Chasing him across the ocean. Maugus claimed three more islands and killed many mobians serving under the Royal family, but it didn't last.

The Royal Family blotted Maugus off the map and his "terrorist" faction.

When cornered, they gave Maugus the chance to return the precious emerald, or face death. And Maugus appeared to comply. But what they received was merely a fake created by one of his followers.

Banished to the Ifrit dimension. Maugus made this world his home. Only five days after being warped there, the Royal family of Sol came in after him and broke his stronghold to pieces. They, together, took back the real Sol emerald and kept this world from ruin. With the Jeweled scepter, and the power of the stars, they placed a curse on Maugus and his crew putting them to sleep for several ages. Every 700 years, Maugus would reawaken and be given a chance to redeem himself. By doing a good enough deed, or number of deeds, Maugus could leave his ghostly form and pass onto the next world. But things wouldn't happen that way.

Maugus never did choose to repay his debts of evil and balance the scales of iniquity. Instead, Maugus continued fighting the decedents of those he hated. To this very day, he uses the time he has awake to cause nothing but pain and suffering for everyone. And his soul cannot pass into the other world. When his time of redeeming has come to an end, Maugus is pulled back into the Ifrit dimension for torture and punishment on account of the evil he has done instead.

In a sense, Maugus has become the essence of a God, and somehow he has gained the powers of flame. He's been put to sleep and reawakens so many times, his normal body is gone, but non of his powers cease remaining. He is the embodiment of eternal hatred and unforgiveness. A rage that never satisfies, and a fire that never dies.

He continues to cause us torment. Though it was not him who brought the Dream Crown piece into his own world. They say one of the buyers who purchased the dream crown piece brought it to him. It is unknown how he came ahold of it. . .

* * *

"But. . . ." Suki stammered. She wasted to ask another question, but she didn't. There was nothing to ask. At least nothing that could be explained. Maugus's true story was right there in front of her. And she had been played for a fool. It was sad to her that someone who stood up for what was right, allowed manipulators to make potential friends enemies. But perhaps Maugus view all of the Royal Family of Sol the same then.

Who knew? She certainly did. Now her interactions with Maugus made so much sense. He was playing on her innocence and gullibility.

. . . .

A few moments of silence passed as her superiors begin waiting for more questions.

Finally, she faltered and just looked down at her bed. Ignoring Michad and his subtle grin as he began kicking his feet in the air.

_He acts just like a kid._

"Well, I guess I better get going!" Suki stated a little urgently. Quickly, she hopped off the bed.

As she started to make for the door, a noticed filed itself in the back of her mind. She was wearing a medical skirt, not her normal Uniform. And that Uniform had the dream crown piece she was hiding. For a brief moment, Suki wondered if they already knew, but maybe she had gotten lucky and they hadn't checked. There was only one way to find out- so she best not waste any time in wondering.

"Where's my uniform?" Suki asked before leaving through the door.

"It's unimportant if you are not well enough-"

"Oh, hush hush Omycid! Suki wishes to play the games! Let her play." Michad's lines sent a chill down Suki's spine.

_Let her play?_

"After all." Michad continued, "We can't spoil her big trip into the sea! ah hA!" He laughed just like some kind of joker. "Go." Michad continued. "You'll find it where it usually is. We've patched the spot that was penetrated, now have fun! Jake will fill you in~"

Suki opened the door and left as if a mouse. Once her presence was gone, Michad smiled and turned to Omycid. But the smile was not a comforting one, rather it looked as though Michad was having a smashing good time. Not exactly the best time to be all excited and enthusiastic, but Michad was someone Omycid was used too.

"You still haven't found a suitable replacement, It appears as though Suki will have to fill the role." He spoke mildly.

"You have no reason to become impatient. Lactawnt will serve the role much better." Omycid reminded. Staring forward with a look of slight confidence and otherwise complete neutrality.

"He will not show himself. Not until the last minute. _Unless_ he is already dead." Michad teased.

"Just wait for him. . . . he'll show up." Omycid affirmed. Michad placed his hand underneath his own jaw and spoke gallantly as though he were some kind of masterful tactician. . .

"It would be a pity if someone certain should find out about our little secret. . . " Michad picked up an empty wineglass on the table nearby. Upwards he gazed through it as if mesmerizing how wonderful the future would be.

"I know." Omycid answered. "I will take care of it. She will not uncover what is happening."

"Good." Michad smiled as he placed the glass down and ran his finger in a circle upon the rim. "That's what I like to hear. Like always!" And with that his smile widened wider, and wider and wider.

"Time to play a game. . . . " He chuckled. . .


	7. Dormant Chains

Suki ran through the halls of the ship. She had found her uniform and slipped it on extremely quickly. Lucky to find the Dream Crown part was still in there.

_Sheesh. . I can't believe how close I cut it!_ She thought as everything could have come crumbling down. _I'll deal with this Dream Crown piece stuff later, right now, I need to help my allies! _She reminded herself of Maugus's trickery.

As the hall doors opened up and Suki dashed outside. She saw just how hot things had gotten. Never again would she see what she was seeing now again in her life. The clouds, they were dark, the storm, it was circling, and black merge. . . that strange. . . round spot in the waters where it was always black. . . It had transformed into a giant whirlpool!

Suki saw the Valatise ships circling around the vortex with no trouble staying away. But it was how deep the vortex had gotten that amazed Suki. It was like the water just suddenly made a vertical drop! And the ocean bed could be seen with her bare eyes. Broken ships of old were placed within the center, and ghostly, black, electronic tentacles were reaching from the sides. Some sort of a black ghostly illusion with a single eye was floating in the center of it all. Fixated on the ocean floor. He was receiving fire, whist sending out his own dark blasts to retaliate. These traveled upward from the center of the pit and struck the ocean surface- or a friendly ship. Suki was shocked by what she saw.

Soon a giant moan echoed across the skies. In a moments notice, a faint, ghostlike single eyed robot in dark robes began hovering around. The ghost of black merge. . . was.. . . a droid?!

"What's happening!?" She wailed as she leaned over the edge of the guard rails and tried to get a better look. Immediately, Suki noticed a glasses wearing white dog nearby. Writing stuff down on a sketchbook, and constantly looking back upon the flying spirit.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, with an adjustment of his lenses in hopes of setting things straight. "I've just begun to analyse his character. Nothing seems to work on him. It's a spirit only by extension, not by mass! We need to take on the source! Or find the dream crown part and get out of here. . . . quick!"

"Okay, I think I have a plan. Is Jake's division ready? Cuase if he is I know he has-" Suki was interrupted as a large, black chaos spear struck the waters around them. As Suki lost her balance and struck against the railings to the ship, suddenly, she saw the answer to her question.

Jake, and several others on his crew where riding extreme gear down the whirlpool in a giant circle to the center. That's where the dream crown piece was! Or so Suki thought she felt.

"Ugh! They've started without me!" Suki turned around and ran off. She knew that there was a pair of extreme gear around here somewhere.

"Aha!"

Moments later, Suki had found her device and was moving with the rythmn. Throwing the board down onto the water and using her psychokinesis to speed things up a bit.

_If I time it right, I can jump right down there, and glide to catch up with the rest of them. They aren't too far down yet!_ Suki thought as she began approaching the center of the pool.

Out of the water, two black tentacles came up and attempted to slash her. Thankfully, the extreme gear had far to much mobility to it, and the attacks were of no use. She made it too the edge of the whirlpool in no time. And with a little bit of courage, made a great jump, flying toward the center.

"Hey!" One of the birds coming up behind Jake yelled. "We've got company!"

"Huh?" Jake looked back as if he were ready for some kind of a vicarious attack. But it turned out that it was only Suki. Jake lowered his eyebrows a little bit at such an idea. Really? They didn't need_ her_. . . .

"Need some help?" Suki offered enthusiastically as she came up alongside him. Jake was used to Suki doing odd things from time to time, though she usually was pretty level headed.

"Naw, but if you insist." He shrugged with a half frown-smile on his beak. Suki smirked at this comment. Ticking of Jake was a little bit of fun- so long it didn't go too far.

"Great!" Suki exclaimed in expression. But deep down in her heart, her conscious was telling her to be wary.

_Jake came from Artohna after all. You need to be extra careful around him, not telling what he might do._

But even with these facts, Suki felt like she was betraying someone who cared about her. Sure, Jake acted nothing special toward her, and they didn't know eachother too well, but even so. He really didn't come across as a guy to just go with religious ideas and try to assassinate her.

Better watch her back. . .

"See the sand at the bottom? This mecha has sustained itself at the bottom of the seas for ages. He has a lot of power, and for a long time people thought he was just an ordinary mega squid. He likely has the dream crown part inside a containment unit. Do you sense it?" Jake asked urgently. Suki concentrated- finding the signals she was looking for.

"Yes!" Suki exclaimed. "He has it. . . in his belly! What's your plan?"

"We get down there and take him out together."

"I'll go ahead and start then. That way you can follow my lead." Suki asserted.

"No, that won't be nece-" Jake could not complete his phrase before Suki had left.

. . . .

"Dang, I hate it when she does that!" He complained. His board wasn't even as good as hers, and she was supposed to be the support unit! "Everyone, keep close and get ready to increase the intensity!" Jake pushed down on the throttle even more so that before. He wasn't going as fast as Suki, but if Suki felt like she could faster at a safe pace, then so could he!

Suki shot down the watery hole followed by Jake and his men shortly behind. Quickly tentacles came out of the sides and attempted to smash all of the brave seekers to the crown. Suki made wide curves to avoid such that follows, though Jake and his men had a hard time keeping up.

*Slaaashh* A black, ghost's tentacle came out underneath one bird and knocked him off his board. The tentacle then shot laser blasts form it's three fingered, cybernetic arms. This attack disrupted a second trooper, making him swerve back and forth- and struggling to not lose control. "AAAHHHHH" he screamed as he fell into the bottom below. Even rocks were shot out of the waves in an attempt to end everything Jake worked for.

One more would fall of his board before the group would receive some respite. Jake cringed at the thought of losing more guys under his name.

"Status report, everyone!" Jake commanded.

"No damage sustained!" All the troops answered at once.

"Sir, we can pick up those knocked off at the bottom!" Jake's captain filling in for Kire reminded.

"Good thinking Mace." Jake complimented. "So long we don't run out of space on the intact boards!"

"Look, Suki's almost there!" A black cat commented. Jake looked down below, and saw Just how far Suki had gotten ahead of them.

_Dang it! If she get's down there to the dream crown part first. . . !_

. . .

"Almost there!" Suki verbalized as more and more junk flew out of the sides of the water. She jumped over several of the smaller rocks with peaked beyond the water's surface.

"Who are you?" A deep voice infiltrated Suki's mind as if from above.

"Huh?" She stuttered before violently shaking her head back and forth snap out of it. A large ancient, wooden ship began to pop out of the water and block Suki's way! But with careful aim and a capturing eye, Suki jumped and flew though the boat's window popping out the other side.

"Why are you here?" A deep voice omitted as Suki tried to comprehend just who it was that was speaking to her.

_Maugus?_

"Ha ha ha. Step aside Child." Maugus beam as he appeared next to Suki on his own obsidian lava board of sorts.

"MAUGUS!" Suki screamed. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Ha ha ha. You'll never know. I'll take over from here now." Maugus stated as he attempted to rush by Suki. But by managing her board, Suki kept the demon from passing her. She _very_ much had some questions to be asking him right about now.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" She exclaimed in this. .. horribly angry mentality. Magus merely chuckled as Suki stumbled and filtered through her thoughts. Looking for a good response.

". . . .TWICE!" She added with enthusiastic effect. Maugus returned a funny look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a surprised fashion. And for a moment, Suki nearly believed him.

"wha- OH NO YOU DON'T! I know everything about you! I see what you're up too!"

"Do, tell!" Maugus's groggy voice added. "You're a fool for taking action without knowledge!"

"Mhhhff!" Suki rammed her board into the side of Maugus's as he tried to pass her.

"Watch yourself!" Maugus warned- as he crashed into a rock. He had payed too much attention to Suki's bickering.

_"I. . . . I. . . . . I. . . . . . Seee the one. . . " _A broken robotic voice echoed as Suki came closer and closer and closer to the bottom of the waters. Soon she would be able to jump off without receiving any harm from the fall. And her hoverboard could do the rest. But the strange interruption was freaking her out. She was losing her concentration!

_"Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy do youuuuuuuuuu come heeeeerrrreeeee?" _The voice carried up and down.

Suki looked up and saw the long, black ghost coming from atop the vortex down to mingle with them. It was the black monster of Black Merge. A mechanical being filled with malice toward anyone who came to his waters. He voice was even more echoing than Maugus's. but he almost sounded hurt. As if he yearned for someone.

"Why does it matter to you?" Suki yelled back up for no particular reason. The being's answer surprised her. What he meant she just couldn't catch.

_"I. . . . waaaaannttt to rescuuuuueeeee youuuuuuuu."_

"What do you mean? I'm not going to listen to you attacking me!" Suki exclaimed.

"_Nooooooooo._" The voice shot back in confusion. "_L-L-L-l-eeee-t-t-t me he-heelllllppp youuuuuu!_"

Suddenly, some lava blasts shot in front of her. But this was not from the strange mechanical mass Suki was making out at the bottom of the pit. These shots came from behind.

"Keep on top of her. . . " A familiar voice Suki heard from behind. A quick glance revealed Jake's "Mr. Staff of laughs" Aguast, the deceiver, and second hand man of Maugus. Coming up behind with his own set of troops just like Jake's.

"No need to be that friendly!" Suki teased as she swerved left and right to avoid getting hit.

Suki heard a lava laser go off from one of the ghost echidna's hands, but she didn't see it go past her. Instead, she heard someone from behind yelling "AUUUHHH" As he was struck by it. Looking back, Suki saw that they had hit one of their own allies.

"Idiot!" Aguast yelled. "Strike the enemy target!"

But Suki wouldn't give them a chance. She lept off the water and hovered down in the sandy floor at the bottom. Using her psychokinesis to help her the rest of the way. Meanwhile back up. Jake wasn't having any luck. Half his guys had been knocked out and he was still quite a ways from the bottom.

_Where's Kire when I need him?_ He muttered as more obstacles ripped themselves up in front of him. But he couldn't help but notice that everything was calming down. It seemed this black ghost wasn't worried about him anymore, but rather of those who were farther down.

Take that last part back.

Jake screeched and pulled hard right as a huge rock placed itself in his way. Everyone else did the same, and it became apparent that the black ghost was nowhere near finished with him. The screams of plunging allies who were not so crafty fell hard upon Jake's ears.

_I can't. . . Dang it!_

"Step aside." A robotic voice ordered as he sped on by Jake and his other comrades on this mission. It was Aranoid MK III. The new Aurabot series android with lighter, and faster equipment. He streamed past Jake on his own custom Extreme Gear board and let the water rip. Down he cruised even faster than Suki had done so before. Not even caring to make sure that Jake and the others were alright.

"Well, it's nice to know that Narabot's replacement will be so considerate." Jake remarked sarcastically.

At the center of the whirlpool, hovering across Somewhat wet sand. Suki planned her strategy to fight the monster which had haunted so many people out at sea. The ghost of black merge, the more that Suki came closer, she understood what he was.

\- beggining of construction.

He was a huge, mechanical mass of sorts combined with the aura of a black ghost of some sort. It was confusing. Suki didn't understand how a ghost could be something mechanical, but his abilities mirrored those of other confirmed supernatural enemies she had faced. What he said made the least sense of all. Perhaps it was just the embodiment of chaos in a mechanical form.

"W-why do you c-come to me kee-eeeeper?" The mech asks.

_Keeper. . . why. . .who. . . said that. . . . _Suki was pulled into a flashback. Yes indeed, someone else had used that term before.

_Keeper! _Maugus's voice came to life inside her mind.

_Keeper. . . why. . . would I be. . . . a. . . . _

"You want. . . want. . . want my trinket?" The robot asked Suki in a fearful fashion. "I . . . . know why you want it! I can't g-give this too you! It's mine!" The robot continued. "If you just like to take things. . . then try and take it away!"

"Okay. . . " Suki answered. "If you won't give back what you took long ago, then it's your choice."

"EE-AAAAA-OOOOO!" The robot screamed as several projectiles came down from his siege. Strikes of purple lightning hit the ground and large energy spheres came from the beings palms. Suki dodged several of these projectiles as they came her way. Aguast on the other hand was receiving no special treatment. With a motion in his hands, the Ghost of Black Merge lifted all of his allies up and threw them into the waters- and for the first time, Suki realized that the water in the vortex was spinning _upwards_! In a circle, the soldiers flew up the canvas and were launched out the top as if it were some kind of Tornado! But Aguast? He should have been grabbed too, but somehow he disappeared when the Ghost had tried.

"Free- me!" The mecha stated puzzledly as he smashed his giant arms down at both Suki and an incoming Aguast, who had now averted his attention to stealing the crown's white piece.

"Catch me." Aguast tried back in half stale manner. The Ghost attempted several times with no success. Aguast warping away each time.

"You're not very good at catching me. . . "

"Err-ror!" The ghost bellowed as he grabbed a HUGE rock and tossed it the echidna's way.

"I don't see why you think throwing something will get the job done. . ." Aguast mocked. "But either way. . . "

"I will prove myself superior to your means!" The mecha of Black Merge boasted. He was extremely alarmed now that Aguast had ticked him off. Suki wasn't appreciating the fact either, but she did like that they were focusing on the same enemy.

_I can see the dream crown part right there! _Suki thought. Looking at a purple, spherical container with the glowing white spectacle inside_. If I could just get it open, then I could grab it from it's place of safe keeping! _She immediately began thinking of strategies that might be used._ Jake's, or a standard issue bowan might do the job._

But To Suki's surprise, such a strategy wasn't even needed. Aguast had already leaped to the robot's top and warped from side to side. Getting the mecha to attack himself. When that didn't work, with a summon of his staff- Aguast stabbed the containment field and let loose the particle. With a subtle and elegant leap. He obtained part of the crown. And surely- he began his escape.

"Come back Keeper!" The cloaked being charged. "PUT IT DOWN OR ELSE!"

"Alright. . . " Aguast stated in a falsely sad manner. He dropped it, but immediately scooped it up with his left hand while warping away.

Suddenly, Aranoid MK III came into play.

Speeding down on his skyboard, the droid when en route straight for August. Two blades extended from the sides of the board whilst he charged Aguast head on.

Aguast just stood there, as Aranoid MKIII rushed closer. The blade hit him, and cut him in half. However, it became a bit of a problem when Araniod realized that there were three of his perceived target.

"What's wrong?" All three copies spoke at once. "Did you miss my calling number?"

__Error._ Araniod MK III thought seriously. __Heat sensors do not match visuals _Stable data applied _Heat vision highest priority._

"Whatever might be the problem? Do your sensors need playing with to find the proper adjustment?" Aguast used his heating power to make all three copies heat up at the same time. Aranoid was getting confused.

__Error!_ Araniod thought again. __Heat sensors inhibited. _Switching directive to dream crown sensitivities._

"Oh really. . . how. . quaint. Don't let me disturb you now." Aguast teased once again.

At this point Aranoid became confused. He was receiving two signals from different personal. One came from Suki- the dream crown piece she was hiding- and the other- from Aguast. Of which Araniod considered a priority. But still found it odd that a dream crown part be located all the way down here. Suki was not listed as a suspect, but a footnote in his data told him that Suki may give off false dream crown signals since she was an Eli. Ignoring this odd data. Araniod rebooted for Aguast's direction.

"Why do you try and face me? No one has escaped me!" The Ghost mecha of Black Merge wailed. The tips of his arms began charging up with purple energy. Suki had to shield herself the lightning came so fast. Lest she be knocked out by the electricity's incredible might.

"Fools, indeed." Aguast mellowed with delight as he approached the edge of the water. "I will enjoy not meeting any for a while. . . save the ones I work with." He reached for the water and began to step in. Knowing full well that it would take him up to where he needed to go.

"HAAAAAAAAUUUHHHHH." Came a yell from above as Jake steered right for the warping staff holder.

"What the-"

Jake crashed into Aguast pinning him on the ground.

"Ha!" Jake laughed as he hoped off the board. Soon his allies also cam down. Assisting Jake in pinning down Mr. "Staff of Laughs"

"Give it here!" He demanded as he grasped the palm of Aguast's hand, hoping to force the piece loose.

"You have no idea how _flatering_ it is to have this many people tackling me. . . " Aguast amused.

"Yeah, shut up." the named Macen demanded.

"Of course. . . " Aguast oddly respired. And with that, he opened up his hand, and ceased resisting Jake.

"Suki! Comon!" Jake demanded.

"I can't, I. . . I can't!" Suki was too close. She had to keep fighting the ghost of black merge lest she Suki wailed from afar. She was battling the Ghost and keeping him distracted.

*ugh* Jake looked up as if to say. "Why does this always have to happen?" Drawing his bowan, Jake pointed the blade toward the master eye of the device. Pressing a button, the blades on Jake's devise split into two parts and moved up and down. Creating an opening for a small barrel to pop out. Pulling the trigger, the bowan fired a small blast that briefly paralysed the monster in one accurate hit.

"NOW GET OVER HERE!" He yelled, as Suki saw her chance! Wiping some sweat away from her forehead. Suki asked a question "Can we get out of here now?!" Her voice carried over. Jake looked over at Macen, whom had ran over to the other injured troops, who fell to the bottom of this pit.

"Almost!" he called back. "Just let me tend to the wounded!" Jake slapped his bowan on his back and ran for the injured.

Suki felt a chill moved down her spine as she turned around and more of this strange story was revealed. For in the water, she saw a giant, shadowing squid. Just as from the legends ago. This legend though was only half correct. The squid was mechanical. Beaming a single eye at the mouth just like their presumed master- the Ghost of Black Merge!

"What are those things?!" Suki cried.

"Later Suki!" Jake stated more angerly than usual. Suki frowned, and started to run. It then occurred to her that she could be distracting the beast _carefully_ from a distance while Jake loaded everyone on the boards. Grabing a rock, and giving an evil grin, Suki smashed it against his metal arm. The beast roared in ambition, nearly sounding pitiful. But Suki wouldn't hold back. Not if he was going to try and take out her friends!

"Okay, come on!" Jake yelled as everyone was finally loaded up. "We're going up!"

"Come with me" Aranoid MKIII spoke as he lifted Suki up from behind on his special floating board. It had far greater capabilities than Jake's and the others. Suki was greatly surprised by this action. As Araniod lifted her up in his arms, she couldn't help but think about Narabot who was just a_ little_ bit gentler. Maybe he had listened to her complaints in the past after all. Even though he claimed that speed in such situations were of the utmost importance.

_You're not escaping with that! _

"AAahhh!" Suki yelled as Aranoid pulled up. Maugus flew underneath the two in a missed attempt to grab ahold of the board. Shooting out of the water like a shark jumping at it's prey. For a moment, Suki felt like she was okay- till Maugus's stretchy hands extended upwards and grabbed the sides to Aranoid MKII's hoverboard!

"What are you doing?!" Suki wailed in suspense.

"It should be easy for you to guess. . . " Maugus laughed deeply. "Now I'm going to-"

"Blades eject!" Aranoid commanded. *shing* The sharp extension sound made Suki cling on her insides.

"NooooooO!" Maugus wailed as he lost his grip and fell to the ground below. The waters underneath slowly began to close up. Maugus was swallowed in a epic fashion as Suki made it above the sea level. Jake and the others had to ride the water upwards in an epic, and unstable fashion, nearly tossing everyone over. Finally, at the surface, the hole filled up and everyone made it back to their preferred boats. As Suki shoot up into the sky with Aranoid in an attempt to avoid being swallowed up in the closing water. She saw Omycid floating around in his own sky cavalry. Her eye's brightened up at the sight of seeing him back in the fight before she and the droid made it back to safety.

"We- we did it!" Suki exclaimed as Aranoid MKIII took her to the balcony of Michad's ship.

"Good job Suki" Michad cheered! "Quickly, take refuge inside the cabin! Go!" Michad grinned as he walked up to the tip of his ship and a turret of all things began to pop out of the center.

"Ha ha haaa ha ha ha!" Michad laughed maniacally as he hopped into the seat and gripped the controls far too enthusiastically. "Bye Bye!" He taunted as he let the bullets fly toward several of the black arms sticking out of the waters and his ships began to pull away.

"Sir! We see an unidentified cruiser at the wake on our scopes! Code identification unknown! It has an unidentified symbol on it's side, and it appears to have cannons on the deck. We don't know it's intentions. It appears to have been headed toward us for the last 15 minutes based on our calculations."

"Most interesting!" Michad stated. "I wonder what would bring others. . . . to. . . " Michad threw his top hat off and pulled down a pair off goggles.

". . . fight!" He finished as the machine gun fired even faster and harder.

The commander, stood there for a moment as if he was analyzing what Michad was saying. Pulling up his wrist communicator, the human (An uncommon sight in Michad's army.) proceeded to create contact with someone. Someone he knew well within the Latise.

"Commander Omycid." The man addressed respectfully. "We have retrieved the Dream Crown piece thanks to expo commander Jake. All boats are moving away from Black Merge. The monster won't follow us away from it's home. Readying the the landing pad for you."

The radio made some fuzzy static sounds as Omycid created a connect. "Roger that." his voice came over. "I'm on my way."

As the sky cavalry made it's way, Michad's aircraft carrier displayed it's helipad. The boats started to turn around an back off. Forgetting the battle which they had made here. Not much distance was required before the monster would give up. With the evening coming in. Michad felt like it was a good time to cool down. Preparing a great feast to return home too.

"Well, that was a wonderful raid!" He commented as him and Omycid were alone once again. "I suppose now is as good a time as ever to talk to Suki. Get it over with. . . eh?"

Omycid paused with a little bit of a sunken heart. "Of course." he answered, careful not to reveal any signs of not liking the idea.

"Very well then, do not worry, Omycid! Things will all go well." Michad dost comforted. But the man still had his feelings about the matter.

Back on Suki's end. Things were quite worth praising. She was happy to have a newfound success in reestablishing her faith in her allies. The way things were looking now, Suki even felt proud to be part of an organization such as this one. One so attentive on retrieving their ancient crown, and that looked to one another in protection, like Jake did. Even if there were traitors in their midst, Suki felt safe knowing Omycid were here, and Jake. Even Michad appeared much less weird than she saw before hand. Maybe she had looked at these things all wrong. Her suspicious silly and based on mere feelings which came from judging things she ought not judge.

The Latise may have been dark in the past, but just as Michad's voting point had said. It was time to move into a new era, and forget the rest. Perhaps things would go even better for her at this point. Now to deal with that missing Dream Crown piece she was holding.

Alone in her room and walking down the halls, Suki thought of addressing Chryssy, but things were far to heavy on her mind right now. Her friend was helpful, if not young, but she didn't want to admit to her that she had taken actions as rash as hiding their achieving artifact from them on account of suspicion. The dreams she used to have about Michad which ceased. . . the strange harbinger of a king hammering the pieces into a chain. Who's chain? Her own? Maybe she should best keep everything to herself after all. But Maugus. . .

Maugus!

Had he been manipulating her in these dreams as well? Sending her false ones that made her suspect her allies? Or what if. . . it was another.

_Yes._ Suki speculated. _I heard another being speak to me before. He said something about. "Seeing everything." And how I would form my own chains. What would that have to do with the Dream Crown. Is this really something I want to see completed?_

_"Maybe you can take someone else's hand." _A new voice offered in her head. Suki was taken aback, but suddenly, it all sounded familiar! Suki freaked out and clutched her head tightly. Yes, a flashback from earlier a few nights ago. Her dream! That voice. . . it was. . . a different one from Maugus's, but matched the one in which she could hear the chains still ringing in the background.

"Who are you?" Suki asked mentally in communication with this voice she had heard before. "And how do you and Maugus talk to me- you- you came to me in a dream even!"

_"I need to make do with what I have, but you are in danger. Now may be your last chance to escape it all before. . . "_

*bing*

Suki's door opened. It was Michad and a couple of soldiers.

_What. . . what do I do? Who. . . why am I even trusting you?! Keeping an ear to Maugus and. . . another voice I don't even know? I. . . _

"Ahhh, Suki! Well done, well done! Seeing you brings, more and more favor to my eyes!" Michad gratified in a harmonious tone. "We must speak about. . . things, now. . . . if you don't mind!" He smiled, taking off his top hat in respect. Placing it over his chest.

Suki stopped and stared at him. Shaking off the awkwardness, and blankly wondering if that odd comment on "favor of my eyes" mean anything. She quickly jumped into a more. . . presentable mode than a questionable one. A mindset of security, rather than of begging questions. It allowed her appear, at least, okay.

"So!" Michad continued. "Would you come with me to my private balcony! We have something very important to discuss."

Suki nearly blushed, she had a faint idea that Michad was. . . going to ask her. . . for something very deep. Almost. . . odd. Like he was going too. . . .

"Umm. . . " Suki's heart started to beat fast. "At least. . . we can think about it!" She smiled- feeling sickly awkward on the inside.

"Tis is all I ask." Michad tipped over in a graceful bow. Having completed his little show, Michad began walking off.

_Oh my goodness. _Suki wandered as she walked off behind him.

Him? Her? The last of the Eli? Wasn't it obvious? The idea made her want to puke. She. . . Suki didn't want to end up with Michad in some. . . marriage!

"Ah ha, watch your step as we come out to the deck." Michad stated as her and Suki walked out on the balcony. There was a small table set up with two candles and an empty plate. A chastise made of gold lighted the scene and several white cloaked. . . . priests walked in after her? Suki was frightened by the formalities of the occasion.

"So. . . . " Michad sat across the table from Suki. He took his hat off and placed it on a nearby table. "How do you like it? He smiled.

"Uh. . . it- It's okay. I guess." Suki was looking in any direction but directly at him. Realizing she was showing a lack of confidence, Suki forced herself to created eye contact. Michad glared at her dreamily. With nearly insincere eyes. Thoughts began to motion though his head. But it was futile.

_Just as I had thought. Completely unacceptive. _Michad mused, never averting his stare. Finally he snapped.

"Mh heh heh heh. Of course." Michad immediately got up and turned around. Facing away from Suki with that same wonderfully over confident smile upon his face.

The aspiring emperor walked up to a little stand and nodded toward an armed troop near a control panel. He pressed the button, and half- see-through drapes began to extend along the edges of the deck. Suki felt even more vulnerable as the feeling of openness completely left her. She was. . . . centered in this little. . . room! Well, it wasn't a real room, but the drapes certainly made it feel that way.

*Ahem* The grey fox began.

"Tonight, we are here to watch the appropriate openings of the Sages of Somnus.

Softly, Suki felt someone grab the wrists of her hands. She heard a *click* as something came across her wrists.

_That was not good._

"As you all know. . . " Michad began. Suki started to panic. The doors opened up behind her. In walked Jake with two other captains. A White wolf, or dog, Suki wasn't certain. And a Monkey- who looked very professional in his standards. Talk about elegant. Suki wasn't sure what Jake was doing here, but it was. . . absolutely shocking.

"We have a very important ceremony to attend." Michad proclaimed. "We do this in secret to keep our enemies form knowing of our cause. I have gathered the loyal ones of our priesthood into this ceremony to overlook it, as only the most trustworthy of you have been chosen to know the day of white. It shall be stained with blood and the way to the sages opened. There, I take my place amongst their counsel, as we mark our passage way to wisdom, and make our eternal home amongst the stars!" Michad explained in a very important sounding voice.

"We all know why we're here, the only person who doesn't- can wait. Now, I hereby present to you- the completed picture. Jake! Bring me the final piece!"

Jake walked forward, giving Suki not even a glance. He knelt as he handed Michad the last part of the sacred crown. Making no movements outside of breathing, Jake seemed completely serious about the situation, and why he didn't do so much as to recognize her made little to no sense. Perhaps. . . . Suki began to wonder. . . He was about to do something very hard for him. And he wouldn't even look her in the face.

_No. I'm not ready to die._

"Here. . . " Michad produced the rest of the pieces. Placing them on an alter behind him. The soldier behind Suki forced her to move forward on the ship. Coming in view of the full set up, Suki saw an artifact she knew little about. It was the alabaster stone. A completely square alter of sorts, merely noted for sacrifices of animals. Made to increase the Eli's power if, and when they needed it. Or something like that. Palely, Suki began to piece the situation together. _"It shall be stained with blood and the way to the sages opened." _Moved slowly through her mind.

_No, not now. Not yet, please. . . Please. Someone. . . Somebody help me! Jake! Anyone!_

"We take the life of one, knowing that another life is born tommorrow, that our power and life may continue in this great leige." Michad spoke. "For as the sun rises, and the moon doth set, so is life, so meaningless without ideology. We gratify the power of those who came before us, and pray they accept in the red atonage of one's blood!"

With this, Michad drew a sword. Suki was walked up to the alter as tears began to flood her eyes.

She had been used.

By everyone.

It all became apparent now.

This.

Was evil.

And she could do nothing.

For the truth?

It was hidden so well.

Or perhaps she didn't look for it hard enough.

Now, it would cost her everything. And Suki would pass on as another blotted out of history. She knew that those who wish to keep secrets need not write them down. She was done for. And everything would continue as if she had never existed.

This.

Was hopelessness.

In a single feeling.

In a single word.

Now.

She would die.

The rest of Michad's words were hard to make out. As Suki began crying, she was forced closer to the alter. No one cared for her. The rest of them looked upon this as if it were just business. She faintly noticed that Michad shouldn't have all the pieces by now, but apparently, he was keeping the true number of them a secret so he could throw everybody off. The real reason, Suki hardly wanted to know. All she knew was it was over. As Michad finished the last part of his speech he walked up to the weeping white hedgehog.

Not all endings are always happy.

As Michad stood on one side of the alter, and Suki hung there on the other, she really did feel helpless. Not a single word would utter from her throat as she knew they were beyond convincing. Her sobs were all but weak. Although quite, they carried the greatest sadness she had ever known. She was losing her family. Her false one. The one that wouldn't even be here to see her die. The father that likely set her up.

She had grown up being told that adoptive parents were something to be grateful for, but now they would be the ones who were greatful for her. She was a tool. Their's to use.

A single prayer left her heart that she might have something better than this.

Jake lunged at Michad and injected a needle into his backside. Suddenly, the deck threw itself into chaos. Suki heard the sounds of of the drapes removing themselves from the platform as a bird soldier smacked the button on the side of the ships cabin. Suddenly, a sniper shot took out one of the guards next to her. But this was no uprising.

Jake had only three people resisting with him. And it became apparent that this was an on the spot operation. Minus the sniper support. "Close the drapes!" She heard someone yell!" as the brave one who dropped them was punched- and worse. Michad on the other hand- was screaming.

"U-U-U-UuuuaaaaaAAHHHHHH!" He shrieked in pain as the needle emptied in his back side! He immediately turned back and threw Jake on the ground.

"THIS IS HOW YOU REPAYYYYYY MEEEE?!" He screamed as his entire body began shacking. Six enemies began to pin Jake on the ground. and wrestle him away. Michad's skin was changing from a nice grey to a pale green, even his eye balls were becoming a sickly cover, and his irises a deep red.

"I. . I. . . STAND BACK AND I WILL KILL HIM!" Michad demanded. Those who had pinned him down were shocked by these words but they obeyed. Jake struggled to stand up. Michad immediately grazed the side of Jake's head with his claws. The red liquid started to peel across the side of his face as Jake restood from his blow. Michad gave him a punch this time and tackled Jake on the floor. Once pinned on the ground. The two had a little "talk."

"WHY DO YOU TRY THIS EVIL THING WHEN I HAVE TREATED YOU LIKE ONE OF US!?" Michad bellowed gripping both of Jake's shoulders.

Jake just stared at him through the dark glasses built into his new helmet. He hardly breathed anymore than he had to. As Michad began to realize that Jake wasn't talking- A sniper bullet hit him in the back.

"Treason!" Suki heard one of the troops yell. As she looked to where the sniper shot had come from, she saw more chaos breaking out on another boat. It was. . . . well, Suki couldn't make out who was on that crow's nest. But several ships away, a rouge sniper had just hit Michad, and now everyone on the deck below was shooting up at him. The fire was to heavy for the rouge, so he leaped into the water. This rebellion being staged here was anything but large however. Already, of the three gaurds who had rebelled with Jake. They had all been subdued. Michad stood up- leaning over as if something terrible had happened within his back. A round of silence seemed to pass over the ship as Michad walked over to the completed crown.

Struggling to move his arms. Michad placed it upon his head. Turning back around to an arrested Jake, who was now being held up by two guards- Michad drew his sword.

"Bring him to the edge." He commanded. They did so. Bracing Jake up against the walls of the deck. The Drapes started to close again, this way everything might be kept a secret. After all, it was one of Jake's few allies who lowered the curtains in the first place. Just to expose what was going on and hope something might happen.

"You have performed something that is absolutely unforgivable! You disgrace me! For giving all this. . . to you!" Michad echoed. Jake still remained silent, not doing anything other than breathing.

"It will take much more than Nero poison to defeat me!" He yelled before laughing maniacally. "So. . . you think you can avert the future don't you? Well. . . you couldn't be more erranous with your reason!-"

"Shut up." Jake forced out.

Michad dropped his jaw at this comment. "What did you say?!" He asked.

No response came from Jake as Michad mused upon his expression. "Very well. . . he continued. "Perhaps a more. . . panicking death will be your way of escape. . . . Cuff his feet! Now!" The next thing Suki saw was a guard lean over and do just that. Jake tried to kick backwards, but it missed, and had no effect. The guard struggled but eventually found his mark. Michad then moved forward so that he met Jake directly face to face.

"You are a coward for not watching our rituals take place." Michad whispered in his ears. "I gave you everything, and threw it back down to me. Why is it so evil that I activate this crown's power? What. . . you don't trust me to go through it all the way. . . ?" Michad asked.

. . .

. . .

"Yes. . . . of course." Michad stated. Lifting his arm he slowly waved his hand in front of Jake's forehead. The crow seemed strangely stunned by the action. His forehead was pressed in by a single finger of Michad's. Jake tipped over the rails of the boat. . . . and fell into the water.

. . . .

"Now. . . ." Michad turned around to the other's who rose up with Jake in violence against their king. "Take them away for questioning! Keep on tabs with me at all times!" He leaned over and pick up his hat which had fallen from it's current resting point. "Let us continue he said softly." Turning to Suki. He observed her easy tears of silence. The guards behind her, held her steady. Arms up, and legs pinned down. But knowing that there was not hope in the first place. Suki could so much as struggle.

She had already accepted that she had been beat.

"SUKIIII!" He bellowed. Causing her to shriek. "Your time has COME!? He took the sacred sword of his masters in his left hand and the chastise in his right.

"I hearby proclaim you as the choose key to our passage! May the sages of old guide you carefully. In this. . I bid you of life. . . . . " He voice slowly became quieter.

"FareWELL!"

A horizontal strike came forth can cut Suki along her heart line. She didn't feel anything because the movements where so sudden. Micha pulled back his arm and then struck her in the heart. She could feel blood running down her front as she lost consciousness.

_This. . . . this. . . is what I'm good for. . . _ Suki thought as her mind moved through all the memories of her pitiful life. _Never had any friends. Being used by a government for it's own cultist purposes. I guess I better let. She surmised. Death comes a lot easier to those who don't hang on. I don't eve feel the pain. Whoever loved me. . . . if. . . . I knew anyone. . . .I'll. . . . . be. . . . . . losing you. . . . . Chryssy . . .You. . . . you won't even find out what happened to me. Will you? No. . . _

_. . ._

_. . ._

_I'm passing out because of some. . . coating on Michad's sword. He does have some. . . mercy. . . after all! Or is that from the food I ate and always eat they give me without question?_

. . . . . . .

Just as it all started to go black. Suki felt huge, warm arms surround her. Suki could not care, nor know what had happened. With her soul escaping her body, she had reached a knew milestone within her life.

Death.


	8. Epilogue

As Suki opened her eyes, she found herself floating in the bleakness of the dark, as if she were floating in some kind of water. Looking onward into the horizon, she saw a light still shining brightly. It was likened to some, red sun of some sorts, but not the sun of their own world. A sun, of another place, a realm she had never been to before, yet somehow felt strangely familiar. As she fell, it became darker and darker. The darkness increasing with each level she plunged into the deep.

Swiftly, white chains plunged toward her from the water's surface, reaching down and grabbing her on the wrists. Pulling her upward with all of their strength, Suki felt the water push up against her body. But when she breached the surface of this strange ocean, she felt like she had entered another body of water! For behold, this world was an ocean within an ocean. Several oceans, all layered over one another. And yet the lines which separated them seemed to disappear. The chains which had grasped her so, flowed up into Michad whom was holding the Phykosis Emerald. Strange energy currents came from her heart and flowed into the spectated jewel. Suki cringed at the thought of what was happening to her, in this strange watery realm. She looked away, closing her eyes. Unable to gaze up that man's face anymore for all he had done to her. But she knew that she would be her prisoner. Whatever he was using her for now, she was doomed to watch from the other side. Her spirit trapped in this wayward world, and her soul, seeping into the death.

But from behind, a new hope beckoned, or a previous fate recalled. Maugus, the lava beast, had shot forward form underneath. He too was accompanied by chains, these were black, and were tied unto his feet. As Maugus's hands came forward, they offered a single grasp. Suki lazily looked down with her eyes almost half shut. Unsure of what to make of the proposition. Was he just here to trick her once again?

_What is this? Are two people fighting to sacrifice me? _Suki pondered. _Am I forever to be tugged and pulled upon? Between powers much greater than I comprehend? Or am I a tool? So easily, and manipulatably abused. Don't think that I misunderstand you. _

_"Grab hold!" _Maugus commanded in an almost concerned fashion. For a moment, Suki believed what she saw. But she had lost all hope. No way that Maugus could care about her now. He tried to kill her through possessing someone else just now. Why would he look out for her now? She was a tool to him.

_"Why? What does it mean to you? I'm dead now, are you happy you finally killed me?" _She asked in a dreamy voice. There was no convincing Suki now. It wasn't even that she didn't want to be fooled. It was the mere motion that now there could be no hope. Even revival was nothing but a recycling at the same game. Enabling her to be used again.

_"Give me your hand- and stop playing with me! Or you'll be lost forever! You know you can't trust them." _Maugus emphasized._ "Now. . . give me a chance!"_

_"How?" _Suki asked._ "Maybe you're just playing with me. . . ready to use me like everybody else!" _She nearly cried. But no tears could be felt in this world. If she was crying, of which now she was certain, she could hardly feel it. All that there was to detect such action's presence were the glands inside her eyes. Now, nearly drowned away without a sound like the rest of her used, abused life, unrecorded in the factual world.

_"Stop playing child and grab on!"_

Suki looked upward, away from Maugus's call. She thought about Michad's behavior and how miserable he had made her. How everything Suki thought she had, turned out to be nothing but conditions in which to raise her. Combing her like a loved cow, raised fat, for the slaughter.

Chryssy was gone. She would be lied to.

Narabot had no hope as he was a robot. He was Michad's tool.

Omycid has done nothing to stop Michad, He knew full well what would happen to her. And unlike the other commanders cited, he would not witness her sacrificial death.

_"Why?" _Suki asked a single question._ "Why should I go with you? Can you undo all the evils that have been done to me?" _She raised in a sad, sour tone.

_"I can give you a second chance!"_ Maugus bellowed as Michad's watery laughs increased beyond the background.

Suki felt a subtle rouse of anger. Yes. She knew what she had to do.

_"Promise me. . ." _Suki started._ "Promise me that I'll make his soul pay for everything he's done. That I'll never be weak and dependent on anyone else again. . . Promise me. . . that every inch of pain I've felt. . . I'll be able to give back to him!"_

Her cries of tyranny brought despair into Maugus's heart. He knew the disaster within her, for even he had dealt in similar things. As Suki's quills spread among the waters and flowed smoothly amongst the currents. He saw her for what she was. A child misguided, and just now uncovering the true feelings of hate, betrayal, and malice. Revenge, was something unknown to her. Something hidden from her mind until now. And now she would experience it, if only she would grab hold! There was hope against Michad's imminent betrayal.

_"I promise you. . . . a chance.__" _Maugus offered, It was all that he really could. Not a garauntee, but a beginning motion. A spark that would ignite the fire._ "But the future is not written!" _He added mildly, hoping not to deter her possible conviction._ "Now join us, and become. . . . as a living death!"_

_"I. . . ."_ Suki looked down at the endless waters which seemed to make up this world of souls in tether. She saw Jake. . . floating deeper, and deeper into the beyond. Unconscious, hands and feet chained together. There was no hope for him. Several black arms from the murky bottom reached up and grasped his unconscious body. Pulling him further underneath into the chaos as green, Dark chao like eyes lit up across the murk cloud's surface. Suki nearly wished to see what lie _above_ in comparison if she could.

Gazing upwards, all she could make out, were red, and dark clouds faces. Twisted, and moaning out of shape. These deities, if they were, seemed to serve the very purpose of suffering. Or perhaps they were visible implications for those who fell into this world. Upon looking back down, Suki had one more thought enter into her mind.

_Jake. . . ._

_"I. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . will take. . ." _She began in an effort to hold it together, and do as she must do. _". . . Your offer." _She finished as if releasing a great barrier.

Softly, the arms of the white hedgehog grasped that that belong to Magus, who continued to pull her down. Behind him was Aguast and several other echidna's pulling on the darkened chains. She hadn't the slightest idea on what to expect now, but she felt almost, entirely apathetic now.

_"I. . . . . .I've won."_ She breathed softly as she was consumed by the lower darkness. _"I. . . . I don't even care what happens to me. I. . . "_ She stopped. Her voice becoming somber as if she were about to let out a cry.

_"I. . . want. . . ."_ Suki stopped. The dryness of her motives began to pale her inner mind. It wasn't good enough, she didn't spite her enemies. She was miserable, and going to die. She couldn't go on like this, what would her resolution be? The way to victory, so lost, and far away?

_"I will come."_ She said. Bereaved of her very existence. "And you will be the one who pays." She added softly.

_"Michad. . . . of the Eli!"_

* * *

And there you have it my friends. The epic ending, of the Saga, named Suki.

But surely, there is more to be told!

Aye, there is, but only if persistent I am!

Boy, this project has been quite a bit of work.

Surely, I must apologize for the original version of this chapter. It really did little justice to the quality I began the opening chapters with, and it's quite, not all right. For a while, I felt stuck even. Unsure on what to do, then some wonderful fellows on Deviant Art talked to me about my story. I received reimbursement. Praise, acceptance. Thank you all there who gave me the courage I did need. It feels like a waste of time to write when so few people are interested. It's odd though. Most everyone thinks that what I write is awesome, unless that person is from here. I think Plastic Raven is right. Vampireisms, high school fics, and the others are just too common and get all the attention. This is silly, as Sonic has always been about adventure first, and foremost. Then character development.

After taking a little break, I knew what I needed to do to fix this, and several hours later, I have the final piece. The epilogue is nothing I am ashamed of. I love it, and have put my heart into it. I have remembered my vigor, in the beginning of this story.

Now, the Saga moves on. To be completed in it's next form. _The Suki Saga~ Part II. Renegade!_

From here, I will begin by marking the next part in this series, with 3,000 word average, episode like chapters, each collaborating to an ultimate goal. Developing and bringing new characters, as well as revealing the status of old. The Dream Crown is now held in the hands of Michad, but others are not unaware. . .

I thank you for your time. As it takes a lot of that to read a fic. Also, I hope you enjoy the read as I continue working on the next section. The Suki Saga ~ Renegade! Thank you again for your support my readers!


End file.
